A little bit special
by Geraco Way
Summary: Keep sending your reviews, all you're doing is giving me a higher number. And keep hating the rubbish, because all you're doing is making the hits go higher and higher. Thanks for keeping this alive, I know how much you all love it. HUGS AND KISSES!
1. War with Little Mermaid sheets

**Warning: This story in the future will contain, bad 'Punk' references, slight RAPE humor, racist comments, gay humor and no AIDS Jokes. So if you're going to read this, take it with a grain of salt, it's not meant to be serious. And if you still do, please remove the stick that has taken up residency in your ass. Thank you, enjoy.**

Hermione sat on the window seat in her room and wrote.

_"I walk down the street, people pass me by.  
But they don't see me.  
They see the social outcast.  
The loner.  
The loser.  
People don't see the real me, all they see is the outside.  
I wonder if anyone will see the real me?  
Or is it hopeless to wonder.  
Is all we do in life wonder?" _

She wrote some what wallowing in self pity.

_"No one understands me.  
I don't know why, I'm the same person.  
Only my outward appearance has changed.  
But this world is superficial and ignorant.  
You can't get anywhere unless you're a whore.  
But fuck this world, I'm sorry I'm too original for it.  
I hope these people get cock knocked without relent,  
For that is what they deserve. Hehe stupid asses." _

Hermione wrote, when she was finished she closed her red book. She hated calling it a diary, so she called it her red book, it sounded better to her. And that's always what matters to her, is if she liked something. Hermione sat staring out the windows for a few minutes before she started writing.

_"But I don't really know if I want the world to know me?  
I don't think they would be able to accept me.  
But I don't care I like the new me, the me without the label.  
But I wonder if people will still call me a bookworm?  
I still love books, they're my life, but that's not all that I am.  
And I'm sick of not getting the respect that I want.  
I swear if you're smart in this world they treat you like shit, but if you're dumb ass shit you're cool.  
What fun, I wonder what it would be like to be a person who still needs their Mum to tie their shoes.  
God, I don't want to be that, it's no fun to be a stupid moron who uses their bodies to push forward in life.  
Please can't someone out there be like me? I just want to be able to relate to someone.  
But I guess having a good head on your shoulders and knowing that you don't want to ruin your life with sex is the ultimate taboo.  
I wanna change the world, not have the world change me." _Hermione wrote.

"Hermione?" Her mother asked knocking on the door.

"Yes, Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you think it's time you went to bed?" Her Mum said.

'What the hell time is it?' She thought to herself? 'Check your watch retard!' Hermione said laughing to herself. '11:15. Oh that's so late!' She thought making fun of her Mum. "Yeah, I guess I should." Hermione said getting up from her window seat. "Good-night Mum, I love you!" Hermione said trying not to gag. Hermione walked over to her dresser and set her book on it, then she started rummaging through the drawers, she came out with a button up long sleeve silk pajama shirt, and some boxers that came down to her knees. "Wow, you're a hot one!" She said as she caught a glimpse of herself. She still had on her Converse, which just added to the dopiness of her clothes. Before climbing into her bed she turned on her radio, the music always helped her sleep. Three songs into her 'Mix Cd' she fell asleep.

Ten and half hours later she was ripped from her sleep by her Mother banging on her bedroom door.

"Hermione!" Her mum yelled.

"What?" She answered.

"Time to get up!" She said.

"Well, tell Oprah that I don't want to do her show!" Hermione said.

"HERMIONE! GET UP NOW!" Her mother yelled, startling her out of her bed.

"Oh fizzy shit sticks!" Hermione yelled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"What did you say?" Her Mum asked.

"Nothing, Mum I'll be down in a few minutes!" Hermione said in an aggravated tone. 'I can't believe I slept with my shoes on!' Hermione thought as she tried to untangle herself. "Mother bubbles on your fat ass!" Hermione said. "GRRR!" She yelled at her little mermaid sheets. Well after the war Hermione had with her sheet she got up and walked into her bathroom. "Oh hey sexy long time no see!" Hermione said as she grabbed her tooth brush, and then reaching for her minty fresh tooth paste. "Smells like you gargle doo doo!" She said as she squeezed a small amount on her toothbrush, she stuck it in her mouth and began to work it around her teeth, and down her tongue. "Good enough for me!" She said rinsing her tooth brush off. Hermione stood there wondering if she wanted to take a shower. "Well, I don't smell that bad!" She said sniffing her pits. "No, I'm good, not that good, but good none the less." She said reaching for her hair brush, she took down her long brown hair, the curls had finally calmed down, and she found something that actually helped her hair. It didn't look like a wild bush anymore, but if she asked her hair it would of course comply and turn out like shit.

"I'm too sexy for my clothes!" Hermione sang as she was brushing her hair. "So sexy it hurts!" She said then bursting out in laughter. "When I fall in love, it's going to last forevah!" Hermione said pulling her hair back into a pony tail. Hermione set her brush down on her bathroom counter, and walked out of the bathroom and walked over to her wardrobe. "I never know what to wear! It must be very hard for you Victoria, can't decide whether to wear the little Gucci dress, the little Gucci dress or the little Gucci dress!" Hermione said quoting one of the dumbest movies ever made. "Black, black, black or black?" Hermione asked herself looking at her clothes. She stood there looking through her clothes, in the end she decided on a pair of black Bermuda shorts and a plain black shirt, and of course her trusted Converse.

"Now what to take with me?" She asked herself remembering she never finished packing her clothes. "Oh fuck it!" She said as she grabbed her clothes, some just fell of the hanger, some didn't, so she had to get feisty on them. "Okay, I packed everything else last night, now all I need are my toiletreees, and a few books!" She said to herself.

So after Hermione packed her last few things she walked into her bathroom to get dressed. "Ahhh... deodorant!" She said remembering that she needed it. "Pheww funky girl!" She said lifting up her arms and rubbing a good coat on. She walked back out of her bathroom and walked over to the door, then walked out and got some breakfast.

**Okay there is more to the A/N! Okay first thing, this story is not meant to be a reflection on me, I'm not punk rock, nor do I want to be. So could you all calm down on that? I mean crap I took that from one damn season of the f-ing Real World, the reason she went home is because she's to punk rock, and that's always struck me funny. Sorry if I wasn't born with a stick up my ass, and onto some other things now...Oh and I find it so damn funny that you 'I'm such a better writer than you' people don't even give the other 30 stories I have a chance before you write me off as a ignorant moron, I know how to write, thank you so much for pointing out that this is not the best story in the world, I know that. I admit to everyone, but people 'liked' so I wrote more and more to it. I'm sorry I don't really write for other people, I write what I want when it is I want. Okay and if you don't like it don't be a prick and leave me a two paragraph review telling me something that 25 percent of my reviews already told me. Yes, it's not the perfect, booking loving, quiet, let things slide Hermione, if I had wanted her to be the book version than I wouldn't have written this. And yes by the way I have read all of the books, I understood all of the books, and I just wanted her to be different from that! I'm sorry that I didn't make her a slut that wants to give it to every guy at school, I don't like writing women like that, I'm not weak and none of the women in my stories are going to be either. I guess the one thing that Hermione does without a doubt get from me is the whole sex thing, I'm not for it, so I don't write it, it's not something cool, SEX IS NOT COOL! Mkay, and for all you little kids that think it is, I pity you, for I feel that's a waste of life...moving on. **

**Okay, onto the gay jokes and rape jokes: Yes, I am not gay, but I respect every gay person in the world, I have some gay friends and I feel what I put is in no way mean! I don't care what you think, because you don't know how I think or feel. And if you hadn't noticed the only sex in this piece of shit is Gay sex...gotta love it. And Rape jokes: Hmmm...for all you people that think I'm wrong by putting that because you have been through it, I'm sorry that you had that done to you in one way or another, but I'm not changing what I write so you won't get offended. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel! Trust me I can only imagine how you really feel, but you can only imagine how I feel having to censor myself because of it. But oh well moving on. Racist jokes: Freak Chink, I for one don't find anything wrong with that, because for as long and I can remember I've been called a chink, or a jap. So I know how hurtful that can be, but I use it as humor now...Yeah for some reason people have always thought I looked like a chink...I don't know. But if anyone was hurt by those statements you have my heartfelt apology, I don't mean to hurt people with what I use as humor, but that's my sense of humor and I can't change it. **

**So please think about it! And then if you still feel so strong about reviewing, then do it. But you will get a reply from me, and I swear it...and sometimes I'm just not that nice. **

**xoxo Jessica Lori. (Any mistakes in this A/N: fix them yourselves and get over it, I'm not perfect and I don't want to be!)**


	2. To Punk Rock

A/N: Well I just finished the fourth chapter, and now I'm starting the fifth, so I decided that I would post this chapter now. Yeah I must warn you that it gets more messed up from here on out. Sorry if you don't like it, but I do, so If you simply don't like where I'm going with it, I suggest you don't read it...because I really don't care, if you leave me flames telling me what a piece of crap it is..because I know it's not. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

WARNING: Vulgar humor.

* * *

Hermione walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello dear." Her Mum said when she saw her walk in the room.

'Dear? What the fuck, I don't have four legs? I don't live in the woods!' Hermione thought to herself. "Heylo Mum, Heylo Dad!" She said sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Would you like some eggs? Toast, anything?" Hermione's mother asked.

"Mum, I'm too punk rock for that! I want some Captain Crunch!" Hermione said getting up and walking over to the cupboard and grabbing her beloved punk cereal. "Man, I could live off this stuff forever." Hermione said back tracking to get a bowl, and a spoon.

"So, are you all packed?" Her Mum asked taking a bite of her un-punk eggs.

"Yeah, I just finished actually." Hermione said before taking a bite of her cereal.

"Did you pack warm clothes?" she asked.

"No!" she answered through a mouthful of Captain Crunch.

"But-" Her Mum barely got out before her dad interrupted.

"Hun you go through this every year! She'll be fine!" Her dad said.

"That's right!" Hermione said taking another bite. "I'll be fine, I can always barrow a jumper from Harry or Ron. They're flaming twigs." Hermione said drinking the milk that was in the bottom of her bowl. "Daddy will you help me with my trunk?"

"No! You're so punk rock, you can do it yourself!" He said over the corner of his News paper.

"Uhh..fine then, I will!" She said getting up and putting her bowl in the sink.

Hermione walked back out of the kitchen and into the hall, then of course walked back up to her bedroom.

"So, how the heck am I to do this?" Hermione said looking at the brown beast in front of her. She tried pushing it, but it didn't move, she tried dragging it, and she said fuck you. Finally after about five minutes her dad appeared at her bedroom door.

"Here, let me help you!" He said pulling the handle. So five minutes later her trunk was safely put in the back of their car.

"Hermione are you coming?" Her Mum yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" She said grabbing her red book and her messenger bag. "Bye room!" She said walking out and closing the door.

A little while later Hermione and her parents arrived at Kings Cross station. Her dad walked over and got her a cart, while she and her mum were talking.

"Mum, really, everything is going to be okay!" Hermione said giving her a hug.

"Well, here you are, darling!" Her Dad said.

"Oh thanks Dad, I love you and I'm going to miss you!" She said giving her father one last hug. "Bye! I love you both! See you soon!" She said as she began to push the cart through the doors of the station.

She ran, no walked, through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and was now on the other side looking for Harry and Ron.

"Where the hell are they?" She asked herself. Finally she saw them. "Harry, Ron!" She yelled then running over to them.

"Hermione!" Harry said when she finally reached him. "Oh my God, look at you!" Harry said. "You look fantastic!" He said hugging her.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Wow, who is this person standing in front of me?" Ron asked looking her up and down. "Oh...it's Hermione...so where's you little plaid skirt?" He asked finally looking her in the face.

"Ron, I'm not a whore, I never wore...little plaid...anything..." She said.

"Sure you did you f-ing tease!" Ron said. Harry and Hermione stood there staring blankly back at Ron. "Hermione I was kidding, God, I don't think about you like that, you're like a sister to me!" Ron said.

"Come on guys we should get on the train." Harry said ushering the to the train.

"Yeah, I hate to bother but could you all help me with my trunk, well, it's not really a trunk, it's more of a beast." Hermione asked.

"Sure I will!" Harry said walking over and helping her while Ron stood there with his thumb up his ass.

"You know Ron you're about as useless as a bra with three cups!" Hermione said.

So finally they got Hermione's beast on board the train and they took off to enjoy yet another year at Hogwarts. They all sat there for a hour telling each other about their summers.

"Oh my god, you should have seen the look on Aunt Petunias face when she caught Dudley with that boy!" Harry said. "I tried so hard not to laugh, but I couldn't, I had to, she was so mad. They tried blaming the 'Gay' fact on me! I was like I didn't turn little Dudders into a homo." Harry said.

"Oh my God, Harry that was good!" Hermione said wiping the tears from her eyes.

So about an hour after that Harry and Ron had unexpectedly fallen asleep so Hermione was alone with her thoughts.

_"So, I'm on my way back to hell, is hell too strong of a word?  
No, I don't think it is, I hate this place sometimes  
It likes you see in them American films.  
All that matters is how much money you have, who your ancestors are, and even what kind of broom you have.  
It's stupid and meaning less. I just wish that this place could change some.  
When will it change when will it all change? _

_I mean it's no wonder people take guns to school and shoot their classmates.  
If you're not just like them, you're not anything, you're shit to them.  
A stain on their perfect Abercrombie shirt.  
And teachers who are there to help don't, some just say well maybe if you tried to fit in, people wouldn't tease you so much.  
That's great school trying to ruin your individuality.  
I hate school they try to brainwash you, I don't want to be a carbon copy of anyone else. _

_I love learning don't get me wrong, but I don't want to learn in a place where if you're not the norm you're hated.  
No one can take me, away from me, I am who I am, and I don't care if this world likes it or not, I have a voice, and very strong opinions and I will voice them whether or not this world's ready to hear them. They don't like what I have to say, it's not my problem. You don't like it don't listen...it's not like I care, now is it? No! " _

Hermione wrote, not even noticing that someone was watching her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hogwarts favorite Mudblood." Draco Malfoy said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Dumb ass!" Hermione said trying not to show she was startled.

"Well, you certainly have changed." Her said looking at her.

"Well, you haven't, still the egoistical little Pureblood you've always been." Hermione said. "What the fuck are you still doing here cum bag?" Hermione asked. Just now noticing that Harry and Ron had woken up.

"Cum bag?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that's what he is!" Hermione said. "I mean come on I bet he sucks his father off nightly!" She said looking up at him. "And probably his fathers little death-eater friends. So Draco do you swallow or spit? I bet you're a swallower!" Hermione said.

"You fucking filthy bitch!" Draco said.

"Oh don't be jelly because your father took your virginity, and my father didn't! Of course no ones taken mine!" Hermione said looking back over to him. "So does he make you bark like a fucking dawg?" Hermione asked in a New York accent, but Malfoy never answered.


	3. Best Idea's when taking a piss

A/N: Yeah sorry if the last chapter was a little Vulgar, but I was in a really good mood writing these, and I have to admit when I'm in a good mood I do get Vulgar...yeah I don't often talk that this in real life. Thanks to those of you who reviewed...Sorry if anyone's doesn't like this but I do and that's all that matters. Well, if I feel like it I will start Chapter Seven today...surprisingly these don't take but a half hour to write. That's because it's plot less fun. Hehe.

* * *

Well after Hermione's little show Ron and Harry went to see if they could find some of the others, they just had to tell them about what Hermione had just done to Malfoy. So Hermione sat in the compartment alone writing, like she always did.

_"I'm a little tea pot!... _

_  
That was fun, a little war of the words with Malfoy.  
I don't think it's over, but it might take him a while to recover from the embarrassment.  
That was so much fun, he looked liked he shit himself, I bet he did, that little putrid fag.  
I hate you, you always try to rain on my parade. Repugnant jerk.  
I didn't mean what I said about his dad, I mean Lucius maybe a lot of things, but pedophile, I doubt it.  
Maybe if he's a good little bitch I'll walk over to him, call him a bitch and apologize to him.  
But I don't think that will happen, he's to much of a pansy." _

Hermione wrote letting her mind run away.

_"I like to walk with you beside the rushing water  
I like holding your hand.  
I liked watching the sun set with you.  
I didn't like it when you tried to rape me.  
So I bashed in your skull, and dragged you into the raging water.  
I don't know if they ever found you. Then again I don't care." _

"Okay where the fuck did that come from?" Hermione asked herself when she was done. "Crazy bitch!" She said before she returned back to her thoughts.

_"Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything,  
we're glad for what we've got,  
Done with what we've lost  
Our whole lives laid out right in front of us!"  
_

Hermione wrote singing along while she did.

_"One day I'm going to write about Hogwarts and all the people I know.  
I think that some of the world that isn't brainwashed would like it.  
I think they would find it fascinating, like I once did.  
This world has lost it's charm, it's no longer appealing to me.  
It's jut the same as the Non-Wizarding World.  
Full of Hate instead of acceptance. I wonder if they would be mad at me? I told people about them, now they'll know, and I couldn't care less. _

Hermione wrote, with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Hermione answered being brought back to the real world.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked sitting down.

"I don't know, I was just thinking about something." Hermione said closing her book and setting it down on her lap. "So where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Off flirting with some third year Hufflepuff." Harry said.

"Oh sounds like fun!" Hermione said.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked catching her off guard.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, there's your clothes, and what the hell you did to Malfoy!" Harry said.

"What's wrong with the way I dress, and would you have rathered me sit there and keep taking the crap that he tries to force feed me? I like who I am, maybe I'm not the one who has changed maybe it's you who has? I'm still the same person, but I'm just not hiding who I am anymore, sorry if you don't like it, but I'm not changing back to the fake person I was, I'm not letting anyone walk all over me ever again." Hermione said taking a deep breath.

"Sorry I asked." Harry said turning to look out the window. While Hermione went back to writing.

_"Am I the one that has really changed?  
I don't think I've changed that much, I just stopped hiding who I am.  
Is that so fucking bad? That I don't want to be everyone else?  
Is it so bad that I might just want to ME?  
I just don't want to be controlled and told what the hell to do, how to speak, and what to feel.  
People, I could live without them sometimes." _

"Harry I didn't mean to snap at you, but I just don't want shit from you okay!" Hermione said.

"Okay." He some what snapped back.

"Wow, that girl was finnnne." Ron said opening the door and walking back into the compartment. "I swear I'm going to get all up on her!" Ron said making some rather vulgar hand and body gestures.

"God, Ron that's totally repugnant." Hermione said.

"Well, excuse me!" Ron said.

"Hey, Harry want to come with me? She wanted me to sit with her." Ron said.

"Sure, nothing better to do." Harry said.

"Fine, fuck you too!" Hermione said as they both got up and walked out the door.

_"You know, I get my best ideas when I'm taking a piss, or a shit, it doesn't matter which.  
But I do, I come out of the bathroom with a head full of ideas.  
I don't know why I get good ideas sitting on that porcelain pot, but I do.  
Maybe it's because no one can see me, and I'm free to think.  
I hate when people stare at me, it makes me and my thoughts uncomfortable." _

Hermione wrote, she didn't care she didn't have anything to be embarrassed about, they were her thoughts, in her book, even if someone from the world saw them she wouldn't feel embarrassed, because they're here, and if they don't like it they can kiss her lily white ass.

_"I wanna be a Air Force Ranger...  
God, do I love that movie, "Don't mess with the bull or you'll get the horns."  
God, I wish I could put lipstick on with my tits, instead of my foot.  
Gross, I hate make-up! Blahhh!"_

She wrote wishing she could watch that movie right now. "Oh WD-40 cowbells!" She yelled.

A/N: And I just wanted to take a second and say thanks to Matt A, James, NikkiEvans, yep thats me, Fiona McKinnon, and LeoGirl45. Thank you, for your reviews.


	4. OMG YOU LOVE

A/N: Okay well I haven't started chapter seven yet, but I will soon, so until I run out of chapters most likely I will update like every other day or every two days...but I'm sorry I thought about it while I was typing the crap before this crap, that it's going to be a few days before I update this story again, I don't want to run out of things to write, or chapters to update. Oh and once again, if you don't like it don't read on..sorry only goes bad from here. So, I hope you like it..._PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...YES I'M BEGGING...PLEASE...I NEED THEM_. LOL that was a bit dramatic.**  
**

Thanks Much Chazwickie

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, and Hermione was still alone in her compartment. It was no longer light ouside, it was now full on dark. She sat there playing solitare. When she decided that she should change her clothes. She pulled her clothes out of her messenger bag, she had shoved them in there after they had lugged that beast of a trunk on board the train.

"I'm so totally punk!" She said looking down at herself. "Oh, God, I feel like I just stepped out of a bad Busted video!" Hermione said. "But cheez-it!" She sid sitting back down. "That's what I go to school for even though it is a real bore!" Hermione sang while trying to look out the window.

A few miutes later Harry and Ron finally retuned, they came back to get the stuff they had left behind.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Harry asked looking her up and down once again.

"Wow, Harry you always this thick?" She said removing her hand from underneath her chin. "They're called clothes!"

"Gee, I couldn't have figured that one out, I mean that's not the school uniform." Harry said.

"Well, actually it is! I just modified it, I didn't like the other ones!" Hermione said.

"Well, excuse me!" Harry said.

"You're excused." She said.

"Whatever Hermione!" Harry said.

"What are we in Clueless? Whatever! As-if!" Hermione said mocking him.

"Screw you!" Harry.

"Harry I can't screw you! Aren't you a fudge packer?" Hermione asked. "So Harry, was it really you Aunt Petunia caught with Dudders?" She asked him, but him being as bitchy as Malfoy just stormed off.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Nothing!" Ron said walking out and closing the door.

"That's what I thought bitch!" Hermione said. "Stupid scum sucking butt plugs!" She said pulling her red book back out of her bag.

_"Harry._

_Ron._

_Malfoy!"_

That was all Hermione wrote.

About twenty minutes later the train finally stopped. Everyone got off the train, and some went to the carriges and some went with Hagrid, he loved taking the first years across in the boats. 'Strange man if you ask me!' Hermione thought as she stood staring at him, trying to get all the nervous little people over to him.

Hermione didn't want to sit with some mindless yahoo's so she decided that she would walk up to Hogwarts, which was a long one but she didn't rekcon she cared, just as long as she got there in the end.

A little while later she arrived at the school, and she just walked in like she owned the place, once inside the castel she walked to the Great Hall, she hoped that the sorting cermony was over. She walked right into the Great Hall not even caring that dinner had already started, and that she was a little wet from her walk. Of course she caught the attention of a lot of people, she didn't care, even the teachers looked up. People began to whisper all around her, she didn't care she wanted food, so she squeezed beside Colin Creevy and some First year, and she just started to scarf down. She noticed that people were really staring at her while she ate, which had started to bother her. So she did something to make the show worth while. She belched.

"Oh that was good!" She said after the belch stopped. "Hark a Solder approaches" She said letting out another burp. "Encore Mistro!" She burped again. After that some of the whispers grew into laughter.

"So Hermione how was your summer!" Colin asked.

"What?" Hermione said.

"How was your summer?" He asked again.

"No, I will not make out with you!" She yelled making damn sure people heard her. The look on Colin's face was too good, he had started to blush, which made him have to excuse himself before desseret.

"Oh spotted dick!" Said the little person sitting next to her.

"You like spotted dick?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I love it very much!" He said.

"OH MY GOD, YOU LOVE _DICK_?" She yelled drawing more attention to herself.

"What it's good!" Said the little person sitting next to her. The people of the great hall started to laugh once again.

"Dude, I don't need to know about your sex life!" Hermione said taking a bit of one of the other desserets on the table, when she noticed the look on the little kids face. "Dude don't worry half the people in this school like dick too!" She said.

And just like Colin had the little kid ran out of the hall. "Hey wait, you forgot your dick!" Hermione yelled after him. "Oh well!" She said eating some more of her own desseret.

"Hermione what the hell is your problem?" Asked Seamus.

"Nothing what's your problem?" She asked taking another big bite.

"Seamus, don't even try!" Harry said. "You won't get anywhere with her!" Harry said.

"Harry quit being a bitch! God!" Hermione said flinging a spoon full of pudding at him. "Bulls eye bitch!" Hermione said, then breaking into laughter. "Ohhh are you going to run off like a little bitch now?" Hermione asked. "Hahahahahahaha" She said pointing at him.

"You're such a bitch Hermione!" Harry said.

"OH MY GOD, I'M A BITCH, QUICK SOMEONE ALERT THE MEDIA!" Hermione screamed.

A couple seconds later Professor Mcgonagal came over telling her that the headmaster wished to speack with her. So about twenty two minutes later Hermione was in Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Granger, what was with the theatrics at dinner?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know, Sir, I was just being me!" Hermione said.

So Hermione and Dumbledore sat talking for little over a half hour.

"Oh Miss Granger, what did you do to your school uniform?" Dumbledore asked looking at it.

"Well, I'm sick of wearing skirts, and I hate that's all we can wear, so I said munch it and I bought the boys uniform and just cut them off at the knees." Hermione said.

"Oh well, I guess that would be okay, if you wore it!" Dumbledore said.

"Thanks!" She said showing a part of the old her.

"You're welcome dear." He said. "Now go back to your Dorm and go to sleep, classes start tomorrow!" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

A/N: Thanks you for your reviews, I really love reviews, reviews are great...hehe I want reviews.


	5. The Jesus Juice

A/N: Some of your questions have been answered at the bottom...hope you enjoy this chapter...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! BEGGING AGAIN, PLEASE TAKE PITTY ON ME!

Oh and just a strange...little thing, I'm so proud to tell you all. I've been banned from leaving Devon Murray comments on his sites, yeah he said he wasn't a smoker and I have the proof he is, so I told him twice and he banned me, he called me an idiot, oh and I'm sure others that have left him notes where we're not kissing his ass...hehehe I'm so excited for some reason...Oh yeah...

Thank you all for the reviews! Hope you enjoy...Chazwickie

* * *

'Wow, that was surprisingly easy.' Hermione thought as she walked up to the Gryiffindor common room. When Hermione arrived at the tower there was a small group of people sitting on the couches in front of the fire place. 

"So did you get in trouble Hermione?" Seamus asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no!" Hermione snapped back.

"Well, that sucks!" Seamus said which made the rest of the group laugh.

"Seamus why don't you shut the fuck up and go eat some lucky charms and then go probe yourself with a Shalaylee stick!" Hermione said then turning on the heel of her sneaker and walked up the stairs to go to sleep.

When Hermione walked in there the girls were sitting on their beds telling each other about their summer loves.

"So Hermione did you hook up with anyone this summer?" Lavender asked.

"No!" She said digging through her trunk for some pajamas.

"Oh! Why would anyone want her!" She whispered to the others.

"So Lavender, how many guys did you fuck this summer? Twenty? Thirty?" Hermione asked taking off her school robes and putting on her pajamas.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well hun, I find it a little disturbing that you spread yourself so thin." Hermione said putting her bag in her trunk and then locking it.

"Are you trying to call me a slut?" She asked.

"Hun, I don't have to try! So could you guys shut the hell up so I can get some sleep! Oh and this semester, if you guys wanna get it on with someone, please do it in their dorm." Hermione said jumping into bed.

"Bitch!" She said.

"Slut!" Hermione said laughing.

"Good Night you super mental bitch!" Lavender said.

"Good Night you trailer trash cum bucket." Hermione said.

"Oh that's a new one!" Lavender said.

"I know, I just thought it up!" Hermione said. "Good Night girls!" She said laughing once again. "Good night you whores!" Hermione said turning over.

The next morning Hermione was the first one up, she sat there lying in bed not really wanting to get up but knowing she had to, so she grudgingly threw her legs over the side of her bed, and stood up. 'Hermione dear, don't mean to be rude but you smell.' She told herself. So after grabbing clean clothes, and her bathroom necessities, Hermione went to take a shower.

Hermione was now in the shower, washing her ass, then her hair "MMmmmm Buttascotch." She said pouring it in her hand. While she massaged it into her head she began to hum the theme song to Ghostbusters. After a few seconds she started to sing the words.

"I ain't afraid of no Ghost!" She sang confidently, because she wasn't. So after she conditioned and washed one more time she grabbed her towel and stepped out of the shower stall. She picked up the clothes that she had set on the chair next to the shower door, and walked over to one of the toilet cubicles and dried off and got dressed. Two minutes later she walked back out and walked back over to the chair to pick up her bag and walked over in front of one of the sinks, she took out her hair brush and raked it through her wet hair. After getting all the tangles out Hermione went for her Treseme curl enhancing moose, and her Dove anti-frizz cream, and some Dep curl cream. She put all that crap in her hair and went back in her back and grabbed a small black hair clip, she clipped back all the hair that would fall in her face. She stood there looking at herself for a few seconds.

"My, my aren't we pretty today!" She said taking a look at her body. After that she gathered up all her belongings and walked back to the Gryiffindor tower to collect her school things. When she got there the other girls in her dorm were just getting up. She walked over to the end of her bed and unlocked her trunk and grabbed her bag, taking out the clothes she was wearing yesterday, and then shoving her school books in there, along with the package of Bic pens she had bought.

"Hermione you're up and dressed already!" Lavender said.

"Yeah, I wasn't up late sucking on the thick Italian, like you were." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah I forgot I should kick him out of my bed!" Lavender said acting like she really was. "He took up too much room!" She said.

"I bet he did!" Hermione said locking her trunk and then leaving the room. She walked down to breakfast, there wasn't anyone there yet, so she was all alone at the table. She took out her red book and started to doodle in it. After about a half hour she had doodled some of the people she knew, she drew Dumbledore, who came out looking like a South Park Jesus.

"I'm not very good at this!" She said just as breakfast appeared. She had a bowl of cereal and a couple pieces of toast, with butter, and a nice glass of Pumpkin juice. When Hermione was about done, more than half the school was in for Breakfast, when she was about to leave she saw Lavender and a few other girls walk in. Lavender winked at Hermione when she walked past.

"Oh My God Lavender, you have the Jesus Juice on the back of your robes! That is so gross!" She yelled. "I mean come on...I just ate." Hermione yelled causing yet again everyone to laugh. After that Hermione packed up her bag and went to her first class, Potions. She was the first one to arrive, so she sat wherever the hell she wanted. So she chose to sit in Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinslut's and the nameless ugly kid's usual spot. She sat for a while, waiting for class to start.

* * *

A/N: Questions answered. 

No, nothing happened to make Hermione, the was she is, she just decided to change, and become her and not what everyone else wanted her to be.

Yeah The Breakfast Club is a real movie, a funny ass movie. Oh and the "WD-40 Cow bells" Those are just two random things that I threw together to make...well I don't know that is just something I do, I like to create new saying again. Yes, my American humor is quiet odd..but what can I do about it.

Good those are the only questions I got...Hehe, oh and this has nothing to do with this story, but in Missing Child, Draco is the killer.


	6. Do you need a tampon?

A/N: Well here's the six chapter for you guys. Sorry took so long to post, but I've been keeping a distance between me and the computer. LOL. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

So she sat there alone for about 7 and a half minutes before the others started to arrive. The people who came in noticed that she was sitting at the Slytherin Bad Ass table, which is how most referred to it. They begun to whisper amongst each other, but once again she didn't care. A couple of minutes later Pansy, Draco, Blaise and the Ugly kid showed up, when they walked in the room they immediately noticed that she was sitting in their seats. 

"Move it Mudblood!" Said Pansy.

"Fuck off whore!" Hermione said never looking up at her.

"Like she said move it Mudblood!" Blaise said.

"Nope!" She said.

"These seats are reserved!" Blaise said.

"Oh well you weren't here on time so they had to let them go!" Hermione said.

"Listen you little bitch, if you don't move I will move you!" Blaise said.

"Oh really, move this!" She said sneezing in his face. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE INFECTED! OH NO YOU'RE GOING TO TURN INTO A MUDBLOOD!" Hermione screamed as Blaise wiped his face off.

"Dude just sit the hell down and shut up!" Draco chimed in.

"I don't want to sit next to her!" Pansy said.

"Fine then I will, if it will shut you the hell up!" Draco said taking a seat next to her, and then Pansy sat next to him, and then Blaise sat down in the fourth chair.

"Where am I to sit?" Asked the Ugly kid.

"Right here baby!" Hermione said patting her leg. "There's enough room for you." She said blowing him a kiss.

"I'll just go sit next to Crabbe and Goyle." He said walking over one table.

"I don't think he likes you!" Draco said.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Hey. Just checking. Yeah, I don't think so either!" She said leaning forward and blowing him another kiss.

"Stop that!" Draco said.

"Why?" Hermione asked, that's not the only question she wanted to ask him.

"Because, you don't want Snape catching you!" Draco said.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Because, I don't think that you want that getting around the Death-Eaters circle now do you?" Draco said in a hushed tone.

"No, I don't really think I do!" She said.

Just then Snape came out of his office and into the Potions class, and he began to instruct the class, on what Potion they would be making.

"Now and for the rest of the year you will need partners, you may pick who ever you like!" Snape said.

"Want to be partners?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Hermione said.

"But Draco we're always partners!" Pansy whined.

"Bitch shut the fuck up, maybe this year he would rather a partner that is better at doing work then sucking him off!" Hermione said, then she started to copy down the rest of the ingredients off the board.

"Yeah, Pansy, what she said!" Draco said grabbing his quill and copying the stuff of the board as well. "That was great Hermione!" Draco said once again in a hushed tone.

"I know!" She said back to him.

Meanwhile across the room...

"What the hell dose she think she's doing?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but how the hell could she be talking to him?" Harry said getting aggravated. "Stupid ass! Why is she behaving like this?" Harry asked.

"Well, I haven't got a clue!" Ron said.

"Well, Duh Ron, we all know that!" Seamus said.

"Ahhh eat my shorts!" Ron said.

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry!" Seamus said going back to his work.

Class continued on without a hitch until Snape noticed that there was something different about his class. So he looked around trying to figure out what it was. When he finally realized what it was he walked over to Hermione and Draco.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing sitting there?" Snape asked.

"Why can't I sit here?" She asked looking up at him.

"Because people like you are supposed to sit over there!" Snape said pointing his long white finger to the other side of the room.

"People like me? And what kind of people would that be?" She asked.

"Miss Granger do I have to spell it out?" Snape asked.

"Dude, do you need a tampon? I swear you've been on the rag for the past five years!" Hermione said. "I don't have any myself but I'm sure one of the other girls do!" She said. The class sat speechless, only Draco looked amused.

Snape stood there for a moment, not sure what to do.

"Miss Granger that was totally uncalled for!" Snape said.

"No, Cum bucking date RAPER, you were totally out of order, people LIKE ME! Well people like you need to GET THE HELL OVER IT, WE'RE IN THIS WORLD TOO, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN KILL YOURSELF, BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Hermione yelled.

"Miss Granger that's two weeks detention for that little outburst!" Snape said walking away.

"Flannel Pixie Sticks do you always have to be a bitch?" She asked.

"Three weeks!" Snape said.

"Three weeks!" She said mocking him. "You know what Mr. Snape, FUCK YOU!" Hermione said standing up and gathering her things, and then walking out the door. Hermione walked from the dungeons to the library, where she had to sneak in. Hermione sat in a back corner where you couldn't see her, and she took back out her book and started to write in it.

_I'm going to kill you._

_It's going to be a lot of fun._

_I'm going to watch you bleed._

_And when it's done I'm going to laugh._

_And when I'm done laughing I'm going to piss on you._

_And when I'm done pissing I might take a shit on you._

_And when I'm done pissing and shitting on you..._

_Just for fun I'm going to beat you..._

_Even thought you're dead...but it's real fun to fucking beat with your head._

When Hermione finished writing that she looked at the time on her watch and realized that if she didn't leave that she would be late for her next class.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them.


	7. I want it that way

A/N: Wow, so here's the Seventh Chpater that I'm uploading from the new computer in my room...Woo-hoo...we finally got another computer in our bedroom...yes! So yeah I had to send the Chapter from the computer downstairs up here...it doesn'y have a floppy disk drive..so yeah I'm most likely going to be finishing the Eighth Chapter today. Yeah Reah and Review...so Me some love...Please.

Thanks for the Review! Chazwickie.

* * *

So the rest of the day went by smoothly, she didn't have to yell or hex anyone, so it was a very good day in her opinion, she was at dinner enjoying her conversation with some Muggleborn kid she didn't know. 

"No, Eminem fucking sucks major monkey ass!" Hermione said then taking a bite of her Sheppards pie.

"How can you say that Eminem is not a lyrical genius!" Said the kid.

"How can you think that, all he does is bitch about his Mum and Kim and then proceeds to discrimnate against gays and women. I mean I can't say that he isn't funny, but still...I don't care for him. Fucking HonKEEEEEEY!" Hermione yelled breacking off a piece of her roll and then eating it.

"Honkey?" Said the little kid. "What the hell does that mean?" He asked.

"Umm..white!" Hermione said taking a sip of her Pumpkin Juice.

"Oh okay didn't know that one." He said picking up his roll and throwing it at some kid at the table behind Hermione.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked.

"He was giving me a funny look! Like he knew I was a Leprechaun!" he said with wide eyes. "LIMP DICK, COCK SUCKER ANAL RAPING DONKEY ASSHOLE!" Yelled the little kid out of nowhere, which had startled Hermione and many others.

"What the fuck was that?" Hermione asked.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE UNCLE FUCKER" He sang hoping that Hermione would join him.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE UNCLE FUCKER, YOU'RE A COCK SUCKING ASS LICKING UNCLE FUCKER!" Hermione and the little kid sang.

"That show rocks!" Hermione said. "I love South Park." She said.

"Me too!" He said taking a sip of Pumpkin juice.

"Miss Granger don't forget that you have dentention with me tonight, and every night for three weeks." Snape said as he was passing her by.

"What a shit faced cock master!" Said Hermione who gave him the finger. "Stupid arsehole." She said.

So after Hermione finished her dinner she ran back up to her dorm, and put her backpack in her trunk. Then she grudgingly walked down to the Dungeons for her Potions Detention.

"Knock Knock!" Hermione said as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Snape said from the other side. "Oh Miss Granger, you've actually come." He said.

"Well, sir it's not like I really had the choice now is it." Hermione said.

"No it isn't." He said. "Now take a seat." Snape ordered.

"So what am I to do here?" She asked looking around.

"You get to sit in my presence." He said.

"Is that really it?" She asked raising her left brow.

"Yes, well I had thought of other things but, I feel this is the worst punishment." He said as he continued to check papers.

So after the longest hour of her life Snape said she was free to go. So she quickly walked out of Snape's class, and up to the Gryffindor tower, where everyone sat once again. Hermione paid them no attention, while she sat in the chair in the corner. Hermione sat there deep in thought about something.

'Now, do you wipe from back to front or front to back, this confuses me.' She sat there thinking. 'Shit I got to pee!' She said getting up, and walking to the bathroom.

So she walked from the tower to the bathroom, thinking the whole time 'I hope I don't piss my pants, like the time when I was 14 and I was to lazy to get out of bed, so I just pissed myself, God, did my parents make fun of me that day, they even told my Grandmother, thank God she is dead and can't tell anyone...that would be horrible, if I died and all they guy at the door knew about me was that when I was 14 I pissed my pants.' She Thought. As she walked past the boys bathroom she could hear, someone singing, she couldn't figure out who the hell he was, and why the hell a guy would sing that song.

_"You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way _

_But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way"_

"Who the fuck is that?" She said aloud. 'Go in and find out you Dick!' she thought to herself, she stood there actually considering it. She looked to her left, and then down to her right, making sure that no one was there, she stood trying to hear if anyone was coming, but she couldn't tell, because someone was singing. 'I would go in but I have to pee!' She thought doing the pepe dance. 'Forget you have to pee and go in there and see who it is, so you can black mail them in the morning.' She thought. "Okay." She said quietly aloud.

She took her first step making sure they were soundless, once she got to the end of the wall she saw someone getting out of the shower, she could only see their ass, which was quite nice she thought. The naked person stood drying themselves off and still singing.

_"Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way" _

While he was drying himself off, he was doing the moves from the Backstreet Boys video. After she took her eyes of the great behind in front of her she noticed who is was...Can you guess! Malfoy. Hermione stood wide eyed for a few moments before she turned and ran out the door. She was out in the hallway trying to compose herself. 'OMG I just say Malfoy...OMG!' He thought. 'He was naked, oh boy was he...#$& !$" Hermione thought..she couldn't understand why she just did that, but that quickly left her mind as she felt the warm liquid flow down her leg. "Shit!" She said as she ran down the hallway.

A/N: I don't really care for South Park, or Eminem..but they don't really bother me.


	8. Die Evil Monkey Boy

A/N: Well here's chapter eight, I hope you like it, but if you don't, I don't think that I'll care that much oh well, I just like reviews, excuse me I'm strange. Well, READ AND REVIEW! Please.

* * *

Hermione stopped running for a minute, so she could catch her breath, she was still somewhat tickeld by what just happened. After she rested for a second she continued to run back up to the tower, she had completely forgotten that she had pissed herself, I mean you think having wet crotch would throw up some kind of red flag, but she just ignored it. She reached the portrait hole and said the password. Before she opened up, The Fat Lady gave Hermione an attitude.

"Just can it and open up!" Hermione said.

"Well, if you're going to be like that then you can stand out here all night!" The Fat Lady said.

"Listen bitch, if you don't open up, I'll make sure you never open again." Hermione said taking her wand out of her robe.

"Fine!" She said opening up.

"Oh and by the way you're not even the real Fat Lady! They changed you in the third movie!" Hermione said walking in.

"Well that was entier-lly, un- Hick up- called for!" She said in her drunk language. Hermione walked into the common room and the small group of people who had been there were now gone with the exception of Harry, who looked not so happy to see her. So she continued to walk past him until he spoke to her.

"Hermione, come sit and talk with me a minute?" Harry asked politely.

"What do you want Harry?" She said in her usual quiet tone. After that she walked over to one of the couches, almost sitting on it until she remembered that she pissed herself not ten minutes before.

"To talk to you." Harry said.

"Why would you want to talk to me? I mean I was one of your best friends, until yesterday that is." Hermione said.

"Well, if you hadn't been such a bitch, we would still be best friends." Harry said.

"Well, Harry if you hadn't been such a dick, then I wouldn't of had to be a bitch, and offend you." Hermione said still talking in her old tone.

"How was I a dick? All I did was ask you a question, and then it's like super bitch time!" Harry said.

"No, you judged me, so I'm sorry, if I went into Munga Munga Super Bitch on you. But really Harry, this isn't the new me, this is the me, I've always, been, I hid it from everyone because I knew that nobody would be able to accept it. But I had hoped that you and Ron would be able to, but now I see I was always right, no one can accept me, for me. But I'm not going back to the quiet bookworm that I was, I'm going to be me, and if you can't handle that, then fuck you!" Hermione said walking away from Harry.

"Hermione don't be like this, I love you." Harry said getting out of his chair and walking over to her. "I love you!" Harry said looking deep into her eyes.

"No Harry, you love who I was." Hermione said. After she had gotten the words out Harry's mouth connected with hers. There they were locked in a kiss, for the whole Common to see, but thankfully in was empty.

"Harry!" Hermione said while kissing. When Harry didn't stop she pushed him off of her. "What the hell did you do that for?" She asked wiping her lips off. "You're like a brother to me."

"So?" Harry said.

"So, no! I'm not going to ever be anything with you. So you wipe that out of your head!" Hermione said turning and running up to her dormitory. She sat on her bed trying to go through her mental files. 'Why the hell did he kiss me? That was so gross, I feel like I just kissed my cousin, that's vile!' She thought lying in the dark. 'Did he really mean it? Does he love me? He couldn't possibly!' Hermione thought before she unexpectedly fell asleep.

At around five fifteen Hermione woke up. She stared around not really sure of anything, other than she slept in her pissy pants. "Oh disgusting!" She said getting out of bed. Her eyes were still kind of blurry as she got clothes out of her trunk, and the grabbed her necessities bag once again. She walked out of her dorm and down the stairs, then out the portrait hole. She walked from the tower to the bathroom. She of course was the only one in the bathroom.

She did her normal routine, but she washed three or four more times to remove the piss smell. 'I had been talking to Harry I wonder if he could smell it?' She thought as she was conditioning her hair. She walked out of the shower and got dressed and then did her hair. "Hermione I hate your hair!" She said aloud, really meaning it.

So when her ass was finally done in the bathroom she ran back to the tower to collect her school things, she shoved her pissy clothes under her bed instead of in her trunk. She ran back down into the common room and Harry was sitting there again.

"Hermione?" He said. But Hermione just walked right past him and out the portrait hole. She walked down to the great hall and sat down at the table, and took out her red book and started to write.

_"Stupid ass, how dare he think that he could even talk to me after what he did last night, stupid pig, I hope he dies!  
Sick NASTY FREAK! I want to hex his balls off! I want to beat him with SOILED TAMPONS! And and...just fucking kill the putrid  
ass! Stupid Evil Monkey Boy! I shall have my Revenge!"_

After Hermione ranted in her red book she began to doodle. She drew Harry getting eating by a great Big Dragon, but it kind of came out looking like a butt with shit coming out of it. "God, I'm sick of this routine. Excuse me Author..well I don't know what your name is, but could you write something different for me to do?" Hermione said aloud.

Well, an hour had passed and breakfast had appeared, she didn't want the oat meal, so she had two slices of toast and a banana, after she put the food in her bag she left the Great Hall, and went and sat in the library. When she was there she set her bag down on the table and went in search of a book.

When she found one that appealed to her she grabbed it and took it back to the table where she took out her breakfast and began to eat it, then she began to read her book. Hermione was so engrossed with this book that she forgot that she had class, which she was late for.

"Shit!" She said aloud grabbing her bag and then running down to the potions lab.


	9. She's loose like a goose

A/N: Well here you go, I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to post. We got a wireless keyboard and mouse and I'm still getting used to the keys. Oh well what can you do? That's what I thought. Well, hope you like it, if you don't oh well. Read and Review Please.

Thanks for the review, Chaz- thought I would use my real name here Jessica.

* * *

After the mad dash to the Potions lab Hermione had to stop and take a few breaths before she entered the classroom. After about a minute she opened the door, which did draw some unwanted attention to her, she didn't mind it from the other students but from Snape she could have done without. 

"Miss Granger, I believe that adds another weeks detention to your already amazing three." Snape said. "Now take a seat." He said.

"Whatever you say Mr. Bitch." Hermione said looking around for someplace to sit. She saw two open spots, one next to Malfoy and one next to Harry, well she didn't want to sit next to Draco, because she had seen his ass, and she didn't want to sit next to Harry because he was a flaming twat. So she just took a seat on the floor beneath her feet. She pulled out her parchment and bic pen and began to scribble down the writing that was on the board.

"Hermione what the hell are you doing down there?" Draco asked. Hermione had just put her head down when Draco had asked the question, so she had to lift it back up to see who was talking to her, she was just a bit flabbergasted.

"I don't know!" She said trying her best not to look him in the eyes.

"Well, you silly faggot get up here and sit down before you get another weeks detention." Draco said very persistently.

"Fine if it will shut you the fuck up." Hermione said setting her parchment and pen on the table then getting up, but not before she grabbed her bag.

"So Little Miss Rebel why were you late to class this morning?" He said.

"Well, it's such a punk story that you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said.

"Oh I think I would." Draco said wiping his chin with his hand.

"Well, I was actually in the library reading a book." She said.

"Oh wow, you're punk." He said. "-what is punk?" He asked not quite sure.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked as she started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He asked.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Well, I actually just pictured you naked!" She said.

"What's so funny about that?" He asked feeling slightly self conscious.

"I don't know...its just one of those punk things I guess." She said. "-and I'm not punk, I just think it's fun to randomly put that 'Phrase' in my lingo." She said.

"Well, what do you 'think' you are?" Draco asked.

"Me." She said leaving it at that.

"Oh."

"Oh shut up you!" She said as she noticed his mouth about to open. The she continued to write the last sentence from the board.

"But-"

"Don't you back sass me!" Hermione said.

"Draco?" interjected Pansy. "Is that you?" She asked opening her eyes wide so she could look at him and be sure that it was in fact him.

"Nope, it's not me, Draco who is this Draco everyone keeps talking about?" Draco said.

"Draco that isn't funny!" Pansy said.

"You know what is funny? Your face!" Draco said with glee written over his face. Pansy didn't say anything, all she did was start to cry and run out of the room.

"What's the matter with Parkinson?" Asked Snape.

"I think she looked in a mirror." Draco said returning to his writing.

"That was a good one Draco." She said.

After a few minutes the class began to move around, getting the ingredients for the potion that they would be brewing. Hermione didn't worry about get a good grade on this potion, she knew that with her brains and his good looks that they would have the best grade, I mean it's not like she couldn't get good grades herself but..being "Nice" to the teachers pet may have it's advantages. So after they finished brewing their potion, Hermione and Draco began to clean up.

"Draco can I ask you a question?" Hermione said as Draco was putting something in his bag.

"Sure, if you want."' He said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked watching his expression change.

"Well, that's simple." He said leaving her hanging. When Draco open his mouth to finish the rest of the sentence the bell rang. "-but unfortunately we're out of time young Grasshopper." Draco said patting her head then turning and grabbing his bag, and then of course walking out of class.

"Bitch!" She yelled after him. All she got in reply was a very rude hand gesture. "Right back at you toots." Hermione said turning to grab her bag, when she could feel someone eyes on her, to her utter disgust it was Pansy Parkinson.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Hermione said.

"Oh I don't know, a filthy mudblood!" She said.

"Well, take a picture, it will last longer." Hermione said as she turned to leave.

"Come back here you bitch." Pansy said pulling her by the arm.

"What the hell is your damage you Tar Tar." Hermione said yanking it out of her pale hand.

"Lets get one thing straight here bitch, Draco is mine, always has and always will, so you need to back off." Pansy said coming real close to Hermione.

"Take him, it's not like I'll miss him." Hermione said turning on her heel. "But it is kind of funny." Hermione said. "-if he's yours why does he-" but Hermione couldn't get the words out before Pansy punched Hermione in the face.

"Now do you fucking understand me bitch? Or do I have to say it again." Pansy asked while she straightened her robes.

"No, I think I understood it." Hermione said rubbing her face. "But do you understand this?" Hermione said grabbing Pansy by the back of the head and slamming it on the table. "Listen you little my shit don't stink PUREBLOOD, just because I'm not in Voldemort's little circle doesn't mean that I can't fucking hurt you. I can fucking kill you just as easily as he can. So if you would like to keep up this petty bullshit go right ahead, but I can do things to you, that little OLD VOLDIE couldn't. so next time bring your fucking army. Stupid bitch."' Hermione said slamming her head on the table once again. "Now did you get all that or was I talking too fast for you hunnie?" Hermione asked.

Just as Hermione finished speaking Harry walked back into the room only to see Hermione holding Pansy's head on the table and Hermione standing behind her all red faced. At first Hermione didn't know what to do, but then it hit her.

"Oh well, I think we're done now bitch." Hermione said letting go of Pansy's hair and then zipping up her pants. "Thanks I really needed that." She said slapping her ass, then grabbing her bag and walking over to the door where Harry stood. "Oh wow, she was loose like a goose." Hermione said as she passed him.


	10. Wonder what tastes like

A/N: Well, hope you like it, if you don't I really care. Not like it matters it is only Fanfiction. Woo-hoo.

* * *

"Dude!" Said Harry walking into the Gryffindor common room.

"What?" Said Seamus as he lit the end of his blunt.

"Hermione's a LESBIAN!" Harry said.

"Lesbian?" Asked Dean who was so high that his eyes couldn't focus.

"Yeah I just saw her dogging out with Parkinslut in the Potions lab. Sick and Twiztid." Said Harry taking a giant puff on Seamus's huge blunt.

"Dude what the fuck is this shit?" Asked Neville who had a considerable amount of drool running down his chin.

"Weed, I got it from my...dog." said Seamus sounding like Cheech or Chong, don't know which is which.

"Haha, dude Dudley was smoking this shit with his fag...haha...he likes it up his ASS!" Harry said passing the blunt to Dean.

"Lesbian I wonder what that tastes like?" Said Dean taking a puff. "Probably like cheetos. Yum!"

"Dude do you think she'll dyke out with me ass?" Said Seamus. "-I mean Sheila is really nice." He said taking a puff. "Hermione will you dyke out with me Aaaa-sss?" Seamus said, before the new toke kicked in.

"Lets watch Saddle Club Sunday." Harry said scratching his left nut.

Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville all sat in the common room smoking it up like you wouldn't believe.

"Shit, don't we have class." Asked Neville who was still drooling like a baby.

"Yeah we do. Should we go?" Harry said. "-I mean... you don't think they'll notice do you?" Harry asked. "''-I don't want to go home for smoking the cheeta." Harry said wide eyed and seriously scared.

"Oh my Mum would be so mad at me." Said Dean, trying to find the rest of the guys. "Ron will you hold me?" He asked jumping off the couch onto the arm chair, he didn't stay on there long because before anyone knew it he was laying on the floor.

"Dick are you okay?" Seamus asked.

"Eeemph." Dean said.

"Don't worry he's okay." Seamus.

Hermione sat in Professor McGonagall's class not really paying attention to her speaking. 'My foot itches.' She thought to herself as she began to look around the room, she noticed that some of the boys were missing. 'Where the fuck are those-'

"Miss Granger are you paying attention?" McGoangall asked.

"Not really, I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"Yes well don't let it happen again." She said turning on her heel.

"Nipple Criple." Hermione said out loud.

"Miss Granger what was that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Dunno what you mean Ma'am." Hermione said.

Before Professor McGonagall could say anything else to Hermione, Dean, Harry, Seamus and Neville busted into the classroom and caused quite the ruckus.

"My John Stamos is stuck in a tree." Dean said before he fell face forward onto the cold stone floor.

"Timber." Said Seamus as he stumbled to his seat.

"If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy.." Harry said as he undid his tie and ripped open his shirt. The buttons flew in all directions hitting unsuspecting people.

"Potter, Longbottom, Thomas and Finnigan, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked looking more stern than ever.

"Hey bitch, what the fuck get up off my nuts." Seamus said to the Professor. Everyone in the class let out audible gasps as Seamus said that. McGonagall stood dumbstruck.

"MR. FINNIGAN..."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Sorry but I don't know when I'll be able to update this again, I think I'm going to take a break and focus more on my own writing. So bare with me. 


	11. Consequences

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I liked writing it. So as usual READ AND REVIEW! I would really like some feed back on this chapter. PLEASE.

* * *

Professor McGonagall stood in her awestruck class, she didn't know what to say to Seamus to express her anger, so she grabbed him by the ear and drug him by it out of class.

"Ahhhh...OUCH. AHHHHHHH!" He yelled as she gripped it tighter. 'Fucking bitch.' He mouthed as they walked out.

"If you want my booody and you think I'm sexy." Harry said before he removed his last article of clothing.

"Harry what the fuck are you doing?" Hermione said catching his boxers before they fell down any farther.

"Hermione's a lesbian." Harry said in a very cute manner. "Dyke." He said bopping her on the end of her nose.

Hermione wanted to die from the words that fell out of Harry's mouth, she could feel a deep blush taking over her porcelain cheeks. Hermione stood there with her eyes transfixed on Harry, she nor he said anything, the only noise to be made was the laughter and the whispers from the class. Hermione looked at the boy that she called a 'best friend'. She stood there trying to figure out what to do, she replayed the past minutes events over, the anger and the hurt took over, so she slapped him across the face.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked as he rubbed his reddened cheek.

"Why did I do that? Why did I do that? Because you stupid prick, you just yelled out in front of everyone that I'm a lesbian, when you know I'm not." Hermione said. She turned to walk away when Harry grabbed her arm.

"If you're not why did you reject me the other night?" Harry said sounding somewhat serious.

"Because I don't like you like that." She said.

"Yeah well you seemed to like Parkinson LIKE THAT!" Harry yelled.

"You don't even know what you're talking about." Hermione yelled.

"I know what I'm talking bout, you're fucking her." Harry said pointing at Pansy. Pansy looked at the two of them with shock and fright written on her face. When she finally took her focus off Harry and Hermione, she noticed that she was getting some pretty disgusting looks from her Slytherin friends.

"Harry how the in the hell could I have sex with her when I don't have a PENIS!" She yelled out. She stood staring at Harry when he did the most vulgar thing. Hermione's anger rose with in her again. "That was ABSOLUTELY UNCALLED FOR." Hermione said grabbing a chair and hitting Harry with it. "I hope you fucking die!" Hermione said grabbing her bag and walking out of the room. Once again the room erupted into giggles, whispers and yes even more shouts.

"You slept with Hermione?" Asked Blaise who was obviously furious that she would ruin the reputation of Slytherin. "God, we always knew that you were a slut, but sleeping with the trash of Hogwarts is a new low. Disgusting bitch." Blaise said turing back around.

"But I didn't! I swear I didn't!" She said letting the tears erupt from her eyes. "Why would I?" She asked Blaise who just sat there ignoring her. She turned to her left to look at Crabbe, who just gave her a blank stare. "I don't understand, why the hell are you guys listening to what Potter said." She blurted out as he wiped away the tears. When nobody answered her yet again she too grabbed her bags and headed for the open door, her classmates eyes fell on her as she made her way out. Draco was so amused by what just happened that he started to laugh, which drew attention to him. His Slytherin cronies gave him disapproving looks. "What is was funny." He said as he continued.

Hermione walked down the hallway, her mind was full to the brim with thoughts, like why had she taken what Harry said so personal? Why did she all of a sudden become a violent person? Why was today turning out to be complete and utter shit? A moment later a strong breeze came whizzing past her, it was Pansy, and she was running down the hall. Hermione wanted her to stop so they could talk about it but she didn't seem to have anything to say to Hermione. Hermione didn't know where to go, so she went back up to the common room, where she could try and regain her composure. Hermione made herself comfy on one of the couches and pulled out her red book that she had be neglecting.

_"The days you shouldn't wake up.  
wow, do I wish I could have slept through this day.  
First thing, I'm late for class, second Pansy and me, and then Harry announcing that I'm a lesbian, which couldn't be farther from the truth.  
Why does he have to be an insufferable prick? And just some random thought...What the hell happen to Draco Malfoy?  
I mean it's kind of creepy that he is being nice to me and then an asshole to his Friends? Jesus what the hell is going on in this world, and why do I feel slightly weird bitching to you right now? I don't know could this day get any worse?" _

She wrote finding a bit of comfort in it. When she was done she looked at her watch and saw that she should get to her next class, Herbology. She had yet another class with the hated Slytherins, which was unusually tense, they kept shooting her venomous glance, which she replied by giving them the finger, which only made the next glance worse then the one before. She was getting the most furious look from Blaise Zabini, so when the middle finger didn't work she gave Zabini the same vulgar hand movement Harry did not a half hour ago. But unlike Harry, Hermione gave it some extra tongue. Then just to finish it off she blew him a kiss, and gave him a wink. That only made him more mad, and then Draco's laughter didn't help matters much. He was turning a deep shade of red.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something you wish to share with the class?" Professor Sprout asked. Professor Sprout stopped and watched him as he tried to stop laughing.

"I'm okay, well I have nothing to share with you, but maybe Hermione will do that lovely thing again." Draco got out before he erupted into laughter again.

"Miss Granger? What is he talking about?" She asked staring Hermione down.

"I haven't got a clue, I mean what could I do that was so funny?" Hermione asked putting on an innocent face.

"Oh gee I don't know this?" Said Draco as he turned his back to the teacher and did it. The few students that could see him joined in with his laughter.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy I didn't see that." The Professor said giving him a stern look.

"Nevermind Ma'am, you wouldn't get it." He said. "You may continue."

Hermione stood in silence as she watched Draco, she was somewhat humiliated and amused, she couldn't help but find him attractive, when he laughed and made and ass out of himself. As Hermione watched she noticed Blaise whispering to Draco which tore the smile right off of his face. Draco stood there whispering some angry words back to him. Neither looked pleased.

After that the day sped by quite quickly, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry and Pansy never made an appearance. The mindless students had the best time gossiping that day, especially with the fact that Hermione was a lesbian, she heard that many times that day, she even heard it from Snape, he looked somewhat amused during her dentention. She was now sitting alone at a table in the Gryffindor common room doing her last bit of homework. As Hermione sat there she got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't figure it out. She pushed that feeling aside and amazingly she finished her homework. She sat there talking to herself, well she never actually mumbled words, but in the end she decided that she would go to bed to avoid seeing what else could go wrong today.

She packed up her things and walked up to her dorm, where when she arrived the girls were talking, when they saw her come in there talking turned to silence. But she didn't really care, so she opened her trunk and pulled out some pj's, she quickly changed her clothes and put them and her bag in the trunk and locked it then she climbed into her unmade bed. "Ahhh." Hermione said as she laid down. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She woke up feeling better than she had when she had gone to sleep. Hermione got out of bed and grabbed her usual morning things and went down to the girls room to do her morning routine. She went back up to her dorm and got her school things, and she tired to make as much noise as she possibly could. She was sadly disappointed when nobody woke up. She ran down to the Great Hall, which today wasn't empty, it was full of teachers and not happy looking teachers. She walked to where she usually sat, she sat there and watched them. They looked like they were debating. Hermione noticed the look on Dumbledores face and knew that what ever was going on wasn't good, wasn't good at all. The teachers that stood at the front of the hall kept passing around a piece of parchment, well from the distance Hermione was at she had no chance of reading it. Another couple of minutes Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked over to Hermione, where he took a seat across from her.

"What's the matter sir?" She asked noticing that the look on his face wasn't only confusion but also deep sadness.

"Hermione, I don't where to begin." Dumbledore said looking her in the eyes. "-now I was informed as to the events of yesterday-"

"Sir please let me explain Har-"

"Hermione, I know, I know what happened Harry told me everything." He said in a kind soothing voice. "-but yesterdays actions seemed to have left us with it's consequences. You see dear last night..." Dumbledore trailed on. Hermione was in shock as he told her of the news. She couldn't do anything, she was in too much shock.

"Dead, but I don't understand, why? I mean...what happened? Why would she do that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, she left a note behind telling us why she had to take these actions, it seems that she couldn't live with the fact that her friends had turned their backs on her, and lets just say when you turn your backs on your friends sometimes they take drastic measures to make sure you regret your unwise decision," Dumbledore said.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think. And please be honest.

Thank you Jessica.


	12. No sex in the champagne room

A/N: Well there you go Chapter Twelve, hope you enjoy it, and if you have any questions just leave them, if you have any complaints just leave them too. Well, ta ta for now.

* * *

She walked back from the third floor girls room, her face was red and her make-up was smudged, she tried not to notice the points and whispers that she saw and heard as she walked down the hall. She tried to ignore them, but she couldn't, so she quickened her pace and finally reached Slytherin house, she whispered the password to the portrait, she was shocked to find out that the man in the portrait was mad at her too. He reluctantly opened up for her, while she was still in earshot the portrait called her a filthy blood traitor. She walked into the Slytherin common room and received icy glances where ever she looked, she couldn't understand why everyone was taking it so serious, why did they believe him. Why didn't they believe her? Thoughts buzzed through her mind as she stood frozen to the spot clutching her backpack to her chest. She wished that it had all been a dream, but while she was on the floor in the girls room she pinched herself so many times that she knew this was reality. That the people that she had known all her life, the people that she would call family turned their snide backs on her.

As she stood there she saw Blaise and a few of the other boys walking to sit on the couch. After they had sat, Crabbed pointed her out to the other boys, they all turned to look at the girl that they had once considered a sister, they gave her almost the same glances that she had received from the whole house. She could hear them whispering, she could hear them calling her a slut, a traitor. She couldn't take it so she waked over to them.

"Oh look what the filthy mudblood dragged in." Blaise said actually acknowledging her presence. "What did she not want you anymore?" Blaise asked in an angry babyish tone.

"No." She said in a gentle whisper.

"Oh what she still wants you?" Blaise said.

"No." She said looking at them, Blaise seemed the only one hell bent on giving her an opinion.

"Awww...did she dump you?" He said in the babyish tone.

"No, how could she you stupid prat we've never been together." She said finally regaining her voice. "-and if your presumptuous ass had even bothered to listen to me maybe we wouldn't have to go through with this." She said, her voice had gone hoarse.

"Don't you ever speak to me again." Blaise said getting up and backhanding her. "Get the hell out of my sight before I give you some more." Blaise said. Pansy didn't wait to be told again, because by the time he sat back down she had already rushed up to her dorm.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Goyle asked giving him a disapproving grin.

"Because that's what she deserved, tarnishing the reputation of Slytherin house." He said.

"Oh whatever." Goyle said getting up and walking away followed soon after by Crabbe. Blaise sat there for a few minutes racking his brain. He wanted revenge on that slut, when the idea flashed through his mind, Blaise's concentration face soon turned in to a smirk.

"Hey Cadee, come here." He called to the blonde girl sitting at a table with a small group of 5th years.

"Yeah?" She asked when she reached the couch where Blaise was sitting.

"Would you like to do me a favor?" He asked.

"A favor?" She asked.

"Don't worry it's nothing sexual." Blaise said scooting closer to her and whispering it into her ear. Her face and eyes lit up, while Blaise was whispering his plan to her.

"Of course." She said getting up and walking back to her table. Once she sat down she began to tell her friends about it.

Pansy sat on the edge of her four poster rubbing her cheek, she looked around the room to see if there was any one there. She was relieved to find out it was empty. After a second she started to cry, she laid down on her bed and began crying in her pillow. "Why are they doing this to me?" She said after turning her head. Her black hair was just everywhere, it was matted to her face, and to the pillow. She didn't know what she was going to do, but while she thought about it she had fallen asleep.

"Look there she is." Said one of the Slytherin girls. "What a dumb bitch." She said as they all walked over to her bed, the five other girls that were with her circled the bed. The blonde girl that had led the girls into the dorm took out of her robes a pair of shinny silver scissors "I think she could use a haircut." She said in a hushed voice. The girl gently grabbed sections of her hair and began to cut. "Well, aren't you guys going to help me?" She asked after a minute. She waited a second before she began to cut again. "I hope her Mudblood slut loves the new look." She said as they were almost done. When they were done they grabbed some of the hair and walked quietly out of the dorm and down to the common room. Pansy woke up it was just after ten o'clock, she was awoken because of a persistent itch on her nose, when she opened her eyes to see what it was, she found that it was a loose piece of her long black hair, she could barley contain the scream that erupted from her lungs.

The people in the common room turned towards the noise and had amused smirks plastered on their faces. "Well, I guess she's awake." Blaise said turning back to the group of people. The group erupted with laughter, well with the exception of Draco, Goyle and Crabbe. They really didn't say anything or do anything, Draco remained neutral, refusing to take anyone's side in the matter. Which Blaise found funny because Draco had been teasing her early that morning in potions, and then laughing at her in Transfiguration, but Pansy didn't know and neither did anyone that what Draco had said was just all in good fun. He didn't think she was ugly, or a lesbian, but he decided not to voice his opinion. Draco got up from the couch that he had been sitting on.

"Hey where ya going?" Blaise asked getting up and taking back his arm that was wrapped around the vomitable blonde. Draco never said anything, he just walked clear out of the Slytherin common room. "God, he's got his panties in a foul and evil twist." Blaise said sitting down and wrapping his arm around the blonde girl.

"Oh look here she comes." Said the red head that was curled up with the ugly Slytherin boy. When she reached the bottom of the poorly lit spiral staircase the room that was semi-silent began to laugh at her. She began to cry again as she quickly made her way out of the dorm. She ran back to the same bathroom that she had spent all day in, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Why are the doing this to me?" She asked touching her hair. "Why? Why? Why?" She asked as she punched the glass of the mirror. The broken glass fell down around the basin of the sinks and a small trail of blood trailed down the glass as well. She brought her head back up, and noticed the blood falling down the mirror. She watched as it ran down her arm, as she watched it she lost her sanity. Moments later Pansy ran out of the girls bathroom and down to the Potions lab. When she was standing in front of the door she quietly pushed it open and snuck inside, she was relived that nobody was there, she walked over to the potions cupboard and began to rummage around for a potion that she had read about once that with one drop it offered you instant death. Of course she didn't find it in the cupboard, she was saddened for a moment and realized that she would have to find an alternative method. She sat down at her usual spot in the Potions room, she sat there thinking about it, what could she do? How could she do it?

You see in Pansy's sheer loss of sanity, she had already gotten over the fact that she was about to kill herself, and in the state she was in she didn't care, she didn't want to live, the events of that day were too much for her to handle, she just decided that she didn't even want to try, plead for those assholes to forgive her, to her it wasn't worth it, they weren't worth it, but the fact that they had caused her to end her life, was such a pleasuring thought that Pansy didn't want to pass it up, she wanted them to know that she had taken her life, because of the that days events. She sat in the dark room, smirking nonetheless. After a minute she got up and walked to Professor Snapes desk, she moved things around to try and find a blank piece of parchment, when she did she took the quill resting at the edge of his desk and she dipped it in ink and began to write.

_"I don't really know what you're supposed to put here, nor do I care. _

_  
Dear Slytherin house,  
I take this sincere moment to thank you, for the hate and the new haircut you gave me. I thank you for the friendship that you gave me over the course of my life. I don't think any of you will be particularly sad when you hear about this, but I don't care anymore. I offer you my compliments, you've killed me, and you didn't even have orders from your Master, Voldemort. I do hope that when you all run into each other long after you've left school, that the topic of me comes up, because I want you all to know that you're the ones, the chosen ones, the ones that I take my life for. Thank you." _  
Pansy sat there a while longer explaining to the readers of the note what had brought her to take such a tragic road in her young life. When she was done with the note she left behind her will.

_"This is my last will in testament,  
To the world, I leave my memories, to my parents I leave my body, to my so called friends I leave them with the knowledge that they drove me to do this. I leave my soul to the devil...and now I just leave."_ When she was done writing out that last sentence she of course reread it, and then gave the ink time to thoroughly dry before she rolled it up, and walked out of the Potions lab, she walked down the hallway with a deranged and all knowing stare. If there had been anyone around while she was walking back to her common room they would have said she looked psychotic.

When she reached the portrait hole she spoke the password again and the man in the portrait tried to give her shit, but when he looked into her cold, dead eyes, he thought it wise to not speak. When she walked into the common room nobody was there they had all gone to bed seeing that it was after twelve. She looked around to be sure that nobody was around, she removed her wand from her robe pocket, and she conjured up a ladder, that just about reached to the high chandelier, before she climbed the ladder she conjured a rope and tied the noose with expertise, seeing as she had seen her father do it so many times. After she was done with that she climbed up the ladder, when she reached the top she put a spell on the chandelier, so that it could hold her weight. She leaned over and tied the rope to the chandelier making sure that the knot wouldn't come undone. She put her head through the opening, and then took one last look at the place that she had grown up in.

"May God have mercy on your souls." She said. "Good-bye cruel world." She said jumping off the ladder without a second thought or glance, she snapped her neck almost instantly.

It was now about five o'clock in the morning and Blaise Zabini had gotten out of bed because he had to pee, he opened his door and walked out, he didn't notice her at first, but as he descended down the stairs he saw her. He froze on the stairs. "Oh shit." He said as he walked down the rest of the stairs. "Pansy." He said with tears now running down his face. "I'm sorry." He said collapsing onto the floor.

"Jesus Christ Blaise were you born in a barn?" Draco asked getting up and closing the door. Draco stopped a second before he opened the door again, to check and see if that's really what he had seen. "What the fuck?" He said as he walked out and saw her. Draco hurriedly walked down the stairs and over to Blaise.

"Look, you stupid fuck, look what you made her do." He said which only made him cry more.

* * *

A/N: Okay please review me and tell what you think I need to know, be as rude as you want, I don't care I just would like to know if it was good. I know I'm begging, but whatever. Yeah if there's any mistakes, fix them yourself.

Thank you for your reviews.

Jessica.


	13. It's really pretty

A/N: Sorry about the lack of comedy, don't worry it will come back, and I'm not to sorry if you don't like the last few chapters, but that's the idea I got and that's what I wanted to write about. So don't worry it will all come back, hopefully...hehe Evil Grin But I thought that I would have it get a bit realistic, so hey what the fuck ever, don't like don't read. Oh yeah thanks for the reviews, I love them...hehehehehehe.

Jessica.

* * *

Hermione sat there in silence for the longest time after Dumbledore got up and walked away. She sat in a daze wondering if she really got up this morning, she couldn't believe it, that she was dead. She couldn't help feeling somewhat responsible for it, if she hadn't of said and done those things in front of Harry then she would still be alive. When she has focused back on the real world she noticed that students had started to arrive. They chatted amongst themselves as they sat down to eat breakfast. It was now quarter past seven and the whole school was sitting and eating breakfast, Hermione watched as they all talked, she couldn't eat, she had to fight back the urge to cry.

"Hermione are you okay?" Asked the freaky little boy.

"Oh yeah Freaky Chink, I'm just fine!" She said, grabbing a piece of cold toast and trying to eat it. After the first bite she had to set it down, from the fear that if she consumed anymore that she might puke.

"So what do you think of Draco Malfoy?" Asked Freaky Chink.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, do you think he's hot?" He asked taking a bite of his oatmeal.

"Why? Do you?" She asked out of utter confusion.

"Well, yeah, I mean..have you seen his..." Hermione tuned him out after he began to ramble about something. She scanned the room looking for him, him being Draco, and there he was sitting at his usual spot, she watched him, he didn't look like he had during the other nine thousand other meals that they had eaten in that room. She noticed that his hair wasn't slicked back, and in fact it looked like he had been crying. She didn't know why all of a sudden she was caring about the way that he looked. As she sat there looking at him, her brow scrunched in concentration. "-I mean I just wanna touch it." He said finishing his long babble about the hotness of Malfoy.

"I'm sorry what?" She said being dragged out of her thoughts.

"I- nevermind." He said finishing off his o'jay.

By the time Dumbledore got up to speak it was five to Eight.

"Can I have your attention please?" Dumbledore called from the head of the room. "Please, can I have silence?" Dumbledore asked once again. This time the students took notice and stopped talking to their mates. "Now, I'm sure some of you have heard the terrible news of Miss Parkinson..." He paused for a moment.

"But for those you haven't, she will no longer...be going with us in this academic year, or any year, because she is dead. She killed herself last night in the Slytherin Common room." The room went dead silent after those words escaped his lips. "She was discovered this morning by Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini." Dumbledore stopped once again to take a breath and to wipe the tear that had fallen down his cheek. "I am ashamed of the actions of several students, never has anything of this magnitude happened in our school. I am deeply saddened by the fact that she chose to end her life. After the rumors that were spread about her and Miss Granger. Now I hope that you all realize the severity of this matter, and I hope that you will all learn not to listen to the gossip that unfortunately occurs in our school." Dumbledore said sitting down in his chair. A few seconds later Harry walked in through the open doors and proceeded to walk to where the headmaster sat. He whispered a few words to Dumbledore and then turned on his heel and began to speak aloud.

"I've got just a couple of things to say, one is that...what I said yesterday wasn't only cruel but untrue, Pansy and Hermione weren't a couple, in fact they were fighting when I walked in and..well Hermione made this joke and me being the terrible shit that I was-am..I spread in throughout the school, and I'm really sorry...It wasn't true, and...-" Harry stopped when Blaise got up from his seat and ran out, with Draco tailing him.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Draco asked catching up to him. "What are you feeling guilty? Can't sit there and admire your handy work?" He asked grabbing him by the arm and spinning him so that they were face to face. Tears rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry." He said wrenching his arm out of his grasp. "I didn't think-" Blaise was cut off by Draco.

"That's right, you didn't think. Nice going Cumbag." Draco said punching him and then turning and walking back to the Great Hall.

"So Hermione, do you like his ass?" Asked Freaky Chink.

"Yeah I do, it's really pretty." She said getting a dopy stoned look on her face. "You should see it when he's naked." After the words fell out of her mouth, she looked stunned and started to blush.

"You've Seen IT?" He yelled out causing people to take notice. "Oh please you must tell me about his ass?" He yelled once again. For the first time in a while she was truly terrified, even more so than the day before.

"I-have-tto go." She said getting up from the table and walking out of the Great Hall, her mouth hung open as she did. When she reached the hall and turned to walk down it who should happen to be there but Draco Malfoy. They looked at each other as they walked towards each other.

"Hey." He said in a gloomy sort of voice. "What's going on?" He asked before she had time to respond to the first question.

"Hey, and nothing much you?" She asked trying not to think about his amazing bum.

"Ahh...the same." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly finding her shoe interesting.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked also looking at her shoe.

"Well, you know Pansy." She said looking at him once more.

"Oh that." He said looking at her.

"Why did you say it like that? Oh that...?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, that's the way it came out I guess." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, that must have been a fun thing to see when you first wake up." She said before she started walking.

"Oh you know it, just thrilling." Draco said. "So can I ask you about this joke that you made?

"What joke?" She said as she came to a halt causing Draco to bang into her.

"The joke where Potter thought that you were a lesbian." Draco said.

"Oh that, well it wasn't a joke, it was-" She stopped. "-would you like to talk about this somewhere else?" She said interrupting her own sentence.

"Sure, yeah that would be the shit." Draco said.

"Yeah the total diarrhea." She said as they both chuckled. So as they walked father away from the Great Hall Hermione began to unfold the missing parts to yesterdays story.

"About me? So what did you say to her?" Draco asked as he sat down on the grass.

"That she could keep you." Hermione said sitting next to him.

"Thanks." He said with no cheer left in his voice.

"Shut up." She said. "So Draco, you never answered my question yesterday. So why are you being so nice to me? And why are you being so rude to your house mates?" She asked.

"God, not this question again, well okay maybe it had to do with something that you said to me on the train." Draco said.

"Oh God." She said.

"I think might have been the cumbag, or the insinuation that I suck my fathers dick, and his 'Little Death-Eater Friends', I don't know I think it made me see something different in you, like you weren't afraid of me." Draco said.

"Please, there is nothing to be scared of, well maybe the eyebrow thing." She said imitating it for him. "Actually no, it's just weird when you and your dad do it at the same time it can be a little freaky." She said laughing. "Like you guys synchronize it." She finished.

"Are you quiet done insulting me and my brows." He said getting a French accent as he stroked them.

"Maybe, Cumbag." She said smiling at him.

"Maybe, you honkey white shit fucker." Draco said making that up off the top of his head.

"Honkey white shit fucker? That was a good one. Dildo Balls" She said bursting into hysterics. Draco and Hermione sat outside for a while talking about all kinds of stuff. The subject of Pansy came up again, but they both hurriedly asked their questions and moved on. At about half past twelve Draco looked at his watch and asked if they should head back in for lunch.

"Sure." She said. "but first can I ask you a question?" She asked before she even thought about budging an inch.

"Sure I guess." He said. 'God what else can she ask me?' he said to himself.

"Okay." She said getting of the grass. "Do you think you could take all you clothes off and sing and dance to the Backstreet boys again? Because my Mum's got their latest CD, and I was hoping that you would." Hermione said biting back a laugh while Draco looked horror struck.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, I don't think I did, but oh well.

Oh yeah, Chapter 14 is almost done. I'll be posting that Friday 26, 2005. Read and Review. Oh and I wanted to thank you, for taking the time to leave me reviews, I really appreciate them...yeah, well thanks bye. Oh yeah if there are any mistakes, fix them yourself.

Jessica.


	14. Yeah we do

A/N: So here it is, Chapter 14, hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was now a month later and the memory of Pansy was all but forgotten, but rarley ever discused. but that didn't matter too much to Draco and Hermione who's antics had grown on everyone, some could have sworn that they were the new Fred and George, with a few obvious differences, that they weren't twins and that they didn't have ginger hair. Draco had grown farther apart from his Slytherin posse, and drifeted right to Hermione, they were rarley seen out of each others company, the same for Hermione. Of course even before forming the allience with Draco she rarley ever spent time with them. Hermione was now finished with her month long everynight dentention with Snape, which she was glad of, she rarely talked back to him, she had left that taunting task to Draco, who did it with pleasure. Hermione was in the middle of a Potions exam when she felt the eyes of someone rest upon her, she didn't know who it would be, to her shock it was Harry, she stared back at him. Neither of them knew what to do, so they both cast their eyes back down on their papers. When class was over Harry pulled Hermione aside to talk to her, he was apologizing to her for the millionth time, she couldn't understand why her forgiving him was so important. She never really gave it a thought, she always pushed that memory out of her mind.

"Harry, I forgave you a long time ago, I thought you would have taken that hint." She said as she began to walk out. "Oh yeah." She said pausing at the door. "-don't smoke any weed today and burst into class calling me a slut because you think I'm fucking Malfoy." Hermione said walking out. She caught out of the corner of her eye Harry sad expression. "Harry." She said poking her head back in the room. "-I was joking." she said giving him a smile. Which seemed to lighten his mood. "Are you coming bitch?" She said to Harry as she walked out. "I'm making sure that theres no weed smoking before we get to Transfiguration." She said with a loud booming laugh.

See today was the one month anniversary of Pansy's death, so Hermione felt nothing about teasing Harry. Hermione met up with Draco who was waiting for her a little down the hall. Harry caught up with her not a moment later.

"What's he doing here?" Asked Draco eyeing him suspociosly.

"I don't know, he's like a dog, they always follow their master." Hermione said laughing. "Come on boy. Lets go." She said pating him on the head.

"Whatever, Shit stains come on." Draco said.

"Shit stains?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, that's your name." Draco said like that explained it all.

"Ah right, Shit Stains Potter, it has a certain ring to it." He said eloping his arm with Hermione as they walked down the hall.

"Harry, have you ever seen the Wizard of Oz?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked with worry written in his tone.

"Because...we're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of OZ!" Hermione belted out, then she started to skip down the hallway, with Harry on one side and Draco on the other.

"Wow, is she always this weird...Cumbag." Harry asked bending forward and looking at Draco.

"Yeah always." He said going in on her singing.

"Well what the fuck." He said as he belted it out too.

The looks that they recived as they walked down the hall were too priceless, Ron even looked a little amused by the fact that they were skipping and singing down the hall.

"Well that was good fag fun." Hermione said stopping while Draco and Harry kept going on. "Haha, fucking queers." She said pointing and laughing at the pair of them.

"Well, you were doing it too." Draco said pointing back at her.

"Yes well you see queer nuts, I'm a girl, not a fact that I like to reveal to a lot of people, but still to the naked eye I am a female, so I can do the queer of all queer things." She said in a mater of factly tone.

"OKAY!" Draco said in a tone matching Heidi and Kirstens. "Cake." Which was closly followed by a whap in the back of the head. "Ouch finger fuck, that hurt." Draco said rubbing the back of his head.

"I bet." She said turning to look at Harry who, wasn't doing much but looking at the ceiling. "Come on, we're going to have a Laguna Beach night!" Hermione said pulling them by the arms into class. The three of them took their usual seats, Draco and Hermione sat in the far back away from the others. Hermione and Draco sat in the back of the room whispering to each other, the other students turned around to look at them when they bursted with laughter.

"Dude he was standing in his knicks-" Draco started laughing. "-holding a copy of-" He kept on laughing. "-playboy-" He laughed some more. "-but the funny thing was-" Draco was now red in the face. "-he had pissed his pants." Draco said as he continued to roll with laughter.

"Draco, that wasn't even funny." Hermione said raising one of her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh I guess it was one of those you had to be there." Draco said laughing. "-but did I tell you that he was in a thong?" Draco said laughing again.

"Ewwie, Snape in a thong?" Hermione said looking absolutly perplexed. "I think I'm going to puke." Hermione said pretending to puke.

"I know, are you kidding me, why do you think I'm his favorite student? Because I know his deep dark secret." Draco said laughing some more.

"You're sick and twisted, but that's wicked cool. High Five bitch!" Hermione said. After they recived a few angry looks from Professor McGonagal, Hermione and Draco paid more attention to their text books, than each other.

"Oh." Hermione said turning and whispering to Draco. "I got you something." Hermione said looking him in the eye.

"Really?" He asked sort of surprised.

"Yeah" she said looking back up from her book.

"Oh honey that's so sweet." Draco said sounding like Paul.

"OH-MY-GOD! You sound so GAY!" She said a second after he said it. "Queer boys RULE!" she said.

"Yeah we Do!" Draco said lifting his ass out of his seat and slapping it.

"So do you fancy anyone?" Hermione asked still talking in a whisper. "I mean of the MALE GENDER!" Hermione added before she would let him speak.

"Well...yes, there was this one guy, I mean he's been gone for a while." He said.

"Who was it?" Hermione asked knowing damn well that he left the persons name out of purpose.

"Oliver Wood!" Draco looked at Hermione, who's jaw was hanging onto the floor. "I really wanted to polish his broomstick." Draco added.

"I bet you did." Hermione said after the longest time of silence. A few minutes later she opened her mouth and began to speak. "You know I heard that he has a small handle anyways. So you shouldn't feel that upset about not giving it the 'Special Treatment'."

"Oh really, and where did you hear that from."

"'Lavender..she sucked him off first term." She said smiling. "-of first year." She finished.

Hermione looked at Draco, who had what she thought was jealousy written on his face.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. So what'd you get me?" Draco said changing the subject.

"I'll give it to you at lunch." She said talking to him like he was an impatinet child.

"Yeah?" He asked flashing the most innocent look at her.

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N: Yes I know a tad short, but get over it. And if there are any mistakes fix them yourself, because I don't care. Oh and yes, next chapter is going to be posted on Spetember 2, 2005. 


	15. BOO you whore

Draco sat impatiently at the Slytherin table, he was watching the door for Hermione, who for some odd reason had missed the first fifteen minutes of lunch. Draco tried not to bite his nails. For some reason he was really anxious, he didn't know why he was, but he was. Finally after an eternity she walked through the doors, which made Draco leap up from his seat and rush over to her. Draco noticed as he did that she wasn't carrying anything with her, well besides her bag.

"So where is it? What'd you get me?" He asked like the six year old that Hermione truly thought he was.

"God, I love you." Hermione said smiling and chuckling at him.

"I love you too, now tell me what it is, I want to know, PLEASE!" He yelled out, like the six year old he truly was.

"Okay, okay. Let's sit down first." She said ushering him to the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Draco slid onto the bench, and that's when Hermione started going through her bag. "I know I put it in here." She said, noticing that it only made Draco more anxious. "Ahh, here it is." She said handing Draco a light lavender shirt.

"Are you sure that this is for me?" He asked looking at the material. After his initial shock, he unfolded it, and burst into laughter. Hermione couldn't help but join in on it.

"I hope it fits." She said after a few minutes of laughter.

"Panty Sniffer. Oh God, I cannot wait to wear this." He said rolling it back up, and putting it in his robe pocket. "That was too good, thanks Hermione." Draco said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome." She said while smelling him. "Oh God, you smell good." She said before releasing him from her grasp. "Hey Freaky Chink, I got you something too." She said.

"Does it say Panty sniffer too?"' He asked.

"No." She said handing him over a red shirt. He did the same as Draco, but laughed twice as loud. "Wooo-Hoo!" He yelled standing up and doing the rock 'n' roll hand signal then he yelled. "I FUCKED SANTA. WOO-HOO, YEAH." He said before sitting down.

"Did you now?" Draco asked looking rather confused and amused all at the same time, he's talented isn't he, bless him.

"No, but he is my main squeeze." He said.

"You two are far too much." Hermione said laughing and grabbing an apple.

"Where the hell did you get these?"' Draco asked.

"From a catalogue. My Mum sent it to me." Hermione said taking a bite from her apple. "I thought you would like them." Hermione said with a mouthful of apple.

"Oh cool, so did you get one? Or any?" Draco asked taking the apple from her a taking a bite.

"Yeah." She said swallowing her apple piece. "Just some random t-shirts, pants and some freaky pins, and patches." She said undoing the button of her robe and showing Draco and Freaky Chink the patch that was inside on the left. The rainbow patch stood out against the black fabric of her robe.

"Recruiter?" Draco said thinking about it for a moment, yes he can think, ahh bless him. "Hahaha." He laughed after a few seconds. "Wicked cool, like your Mum's ass." Draco said handing Hermione back her apple.

"Oh thanks babe." Hermione said before she took another bite.

Hermione, Draco and Freaky Chink, had been talking for a while when Hermione interrupted them, she couldn't speak all she could do was point and stare, with her mouth open.

"What?" Asked Draco and The Ching Chong China man.

"Holy shit." Draco said.

"Double holy shit." The Ching Chong China Man said.

"Did you see the ass on her?" Draco asked.

"Oh MY GOD!" Hermione yelled. "Did-you-see-that-ASS? I mean it made me want to do ten kinds of nasty to it." Hermione said.

"I know what you mean." Draco said. "God, she gave me a semi." Draco said looking down at his man hood. "Oh God, is my flag pole stiff." He said trying to get up without hitting it.

"What the fu-" Hermione said. "Ewwie!" She finished when she realized what the fuck Draco was talking about.

"Shit." He said when he hit it on the edge of the table. "Thanks Hermione." Draco said sitting back down while holding his injured manly bits.

"No prob, Bob. Lets go to class." She said getting up.

"I can't I'm still in the red." He said. "God, it's not going down." Draco said.

"Well, if you stop thinking about her ass, then it will." She finished while receiving a Why didn't I think of that look from Draco. "Okay Picture this, Tom Felton in a thong-" She stopped. "Oh waits that you. Nevermind." She laughed nervously. "Okay think of Crabbe in a thong." She said. "Or or...I don't know Professor McGonagall in a white bikini in your bed waiting to have sex with you. Are you picturing it?" Hermione asked opening her eyes, poor dear she had them closed, don't know why, she's crazy, but then again I am too.

"Yes." Draco said with a sad sort of look on his face.

"And?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said looking not to pleased. "Fuck." He yelled in frustration. "I want a small PEPE!" He yelled out thank God that the hall was now empty.

"Well, don't you think I do too." Hermione said.

"Well, I know one way it could go down." Draco said moving his eyebrows up and down.

"What do you mean...ewwie?" Hermione asked, while Draco nodded his head in agreement. "Okay." Hermione said walking over to him, she walked so close to Draco that he had to tilt his head back. "Are you sure?" Hermione asked bringing her head down closer to his, their lips were inches apart. "Are you really sure?" She asked him once again.

"Oh yes. I am...Mmma'aamm." Draco stuttered.

"Okay." She said balling up her fist and punching him in the crotch. "Did I do it too hard?" She asked backing up. "Well, did I?" She asked opening one of her eyes. Draco didn't even need to speak, his eyes were running and his face was red, Draco held himself as the tears fell.

"You know what?" He said in a high pitched tone. "Next time just shoot me." He said bringing his right hand up to wipe his face.

"Deal." She said in a child like voice. "Well, did it go away?" She asked still speaking in the same adorable innocent tone.

"Yeah." He said inhaling deeply. "I think I need to sit here a little while longer." Draco said.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"Okay, well I'll see you later." She said grabbing her book bag and running off. When she was out of sight Draco really began to cry. Hermione rushed to class, she was of course fifteen minutes late. But since it was Hagrid's she knew she was in the clear. It seemed odd to her that she was alone, she really hadn't been alone lately, she was always with him, Draco, duh, keep up with the story, GAH! Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes." Hagrid asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom, my butt hole is being sensitive and I need to rub this special ointment on it to make it nice and better." Hermione half watched the expression she got from the other students.

"Ointment, it wouldn't happen to be peppermint would it?" Hagrid asked.

"No." She said looking at him with a rather disgusted look in her face.

"Right..umm you can go." He said. Well, she ran the whole way to the castle, she went to the Great Hall and to her dismay Draco was gone. "Oh where is he?" She said aloud.

"Who me?" She heard someone say.

"Who's me?" She asked looking around.

"Me, Draco Malfoy, the boy with the sore nuts."

"Draco where are you?" She asked looking around.

"Under the table." He said.

"Which?" She asked.

"Slytherin." He said.

"Oh okay. I'll leave you be." She said preparing to turn on her heel.

"No don't go." He said sitting up to fast. Clunk was all Hermione heard.

"You okay?" She asked walking up the aisle, to find him. "Ass, there you are." She said getting down the floor and scooting under the table.

"That hurt." He said while she settled herself next to him.

"Sounded as if it did." She said leaning up a bit to look at it. "Ahh I think you'll be fine." She said kissing it better. Before either of them knew it, they were asleep under the table.

* * *

A/N: Hahahahah I bet you thought that they would be getting funky and having eight kinds of butt sex, hahahaha. That will never happen so stop asking. Yeah like someone pointed out, that if you want the story longer write it yourself, because I happen to think that** OVER A THOUSAND WORDS IS LONG ENOUGH! SO PLEASE STOP TELLING ME TO, BECAUSE I COULD DO JUST THE OPPOSITE AND MAKE IT SHORTER, NOW WHICH WOULD YOU PREFER, OVER A THOUSAND OR UNDER 600? YOUR CHOICE, I LEAVE IT IN YOUR HANDS... **

Oh next update with be September 9th 2005...yeah.


	16. Now 16

A/N: Sorry about this but I have to...I don't know why, but I just wanted to post this. **PLEASE DON'T IGNORE CHAPTER 15, I LOVED WRITING THEM BOTH. PLEASE LOVE ME AND YOU MIGHT GET A SURPRISE.

* * *

**

Draco was the first to wake up, he had a pounding headache, and a girl wrapped around him, he smiled and kissed her on the forhead like she had before they'd fallen asleep. Hermione felt his lips touch her skin, she didn't dare move, she did want to destroy the moment, or it could of been because he was hard again and she didn't want to have to punch him in his private bits again. But we'll never know, I'm not a fucking mind reader, Gah.

Anyway, Hermione opened her eyes a few minutes later, they shared in some rather uncomfortable laughter and then got up, the hall was still empty so they sat on the benches and woke up a bit more, before they knew it, it was dinner time.

"Hermione where the hell did you get off to?" Harry asked while shoving a bit of his ham in his mouth.

"God, Harry fuck off and deep throat a banana." Hermione said peeling back the peel of her banana. "MMmm...yummers."' She said while she still had the first bite in her mouth.

"Um, no, I did that once and Aunt Petuina-well. Nevermind, over it. Let's move on shall we. Why are there apples and bananas at dinner? Oh anyways, so Draco, where were you?" Harry asked taking an apple instead of the yellow banana that he deeply truly wanted.

"Oh you know, the usual. Groupies, Drugs, booze, hard drugs and casual sex. The norm." He said eating a chip, the chip that Hermione had been eyeing for a few minutes.

"Damn!" She muttered.

"What?" Draco and Harry asked.

"I wanted that chip." she said. "But you ate it." She finished.

"Well, you're in luck, because I haven't swallowed so if you still want it you can have it." Draco said sticking his tounge out and offering it to her.

"No that's okay." She said a bit disappointed.

"Okay." Draco said swallowing.

"No I want it." She said too late.

"I could be like a Bulimic after Thanksgiving dinner and barf it back up for you." Draco said rasining one brow.

"No, I won't eat your puke. Well your shit on the other hand..." She trailed off.

"You know what?" Draco asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I love you." Draco said.

"I know. I love you too." She looking at him, flashing her award winning smile.

"-And I want to marry you." He finished, also flashing his award winning smile.

"Really?" Hermione said raising both her eyebrows.

"Don't do that, it makes you look smug." He said eyeing her.

"Sorry, I guess, but you do it..."She said.

"Yes, well I'm a smug bastard-"

"Well duh-"

"-And I love you." He finished.

"Well-" she paused. "That's okay, because I'm in love with that smug bastard." She said flashing a different smile.

"I know." He said eating more of his chips.

"Yeah, just to put this out there, I love you but I won't **FUCK YOU. NEVER. NOT EVEN ONCE.**" She said making herself clear in her tone.

"Well, will you give me twenty quid so I can pick some slut up on the way home?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but I think...I'll give you fifty and a lifetime supply of condoms." Hermione said.

"Works for me, so when are we getting married?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Yeah but there's no rush, I mean..." Draco trailed off into his cup of pumkin juice.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked taking the goblet from his hand.

"I mean we still have to finish school, and I have to break the news to my father that I'm not following in his foot steps, **NO MATTER WHAT THE SIXTH BOOK SAID!**" Draco said making himself very clear.

"What about your mother? Don't you have to break the news to her as well?" Hermione asked just now sounding english. A/N: Sorry I forgot to add accent.

"Ahh no, I mean she loves me, so she'll be happy no matter what decision I make." Draco said looking so sure.

"Why is it you want to marry me again?" She asked out of confusion.

"Because, when I'm not with you, I'm not me, I'm not alive." Draco said. A/N: Tear tear "Got any tissues?"

"That was so corny. You're lying through your teeth." She accused.

"Actually my ass." Draco said.

Draco and Hermione were locked in this deep, deep, more then pron star love, but they were interupted by a loud thud to their right.

"Harry?" Hermione squeeled reaching over to him. "Harry?" She said actually getting off the bench.

"Harry? Mate?" Draco asked coming to his aide as well.

"Draco. He's not breathing." Hermione said to him, looking rather frightful.

* * *

**A/N: Questions answered, **

**Why did I change my pen-name, well that's because I just don't like to stick with one...sorry.**

**About me being an American, yes I am, I am American, I was born and raised in Michigan, that's where I live, seeing as that I'm only 17.**

**Sorry I had to take down the first Chapter 16, I made a mistake, but all better now I hope, if not fix it yourself. PLEASE!**

**Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night.**


	17. Not Mr Cuddlebug

Well, Harry was quickly rushed to the Hospital wing, where he was quickly treated and is now recovering there. Nobody will say what actually happened, but I get only one answer, "He's gone a bit funny."

It was the weekend, and it was the second trip into Hogsmeade, Hermione and Draco were both getting ready, not together. Draco was in such a good mood that he was singing.

"I come home in the morning light, My mother says when you gonna live your life right. Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones, And girls they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun." Draco sang as he was searching for his lavender Panty Sniffer shirt. When he found it he tossed it on, and then threw a white button up shirt over it. It went great with his Khakis. "Blue going to get down." Draco said before he started to do his hair. When Draco was done with his hair, and after he had put away everything that he had thrown about that morning, he was done. But as he was closing the trunk at the end of his bed a faint and familiar tune got caught in his head, so him being in the queer mood that he was he started singing.

"I rock a, Lawsuit when I'm going to court, A white suit when I'm gettin' divorced, A black suit at the funeral home, And my birthday suit when I'm home alone  
Talkin' on the phone." Draco sang while doing a spin, that only resulted in him hitting the wall and then the floor. "Cool." He said before he got up. Draco walked out of his room and down the stairs where he caught the attention of many Slytherins. See him being in Purple, White and Khaki, he stood out amongst them, they always dressed in drab colors, like black and gray, and other variations of corpse colors. Draco didn't care, he didn't consort with them so the attention and whispers he got was totally redundant to him, so he walked on out singing a merry merry tune, and put on a little show.

"The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart, Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl, The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love, But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated!" Draco sang while dancing like Michael Jackson, this time on his turns he successfully stayed on his feet. When he was done he took a bow, and came up giving his former friends the finger. "Thank you and fuck you!" He said walking out.

"What a smug bastard." Blaise said turning back around. He looked around and nobody was there, they had all refused to be seen with him. "Fuck." He said when he realized that he was all by his lonesome.

As Draco walked down the hallway he sang and occasionally spun, he was being very weird.

Meanwhile Hermione was up in her dorm getting ready, she, like Draco had pulled out everything she owned, she was about ready to have a fit because she couldn't find the wretched shirt that she wanted to wear. "Shimmy shimmy coco FUCK!" She yelled. When she reached the bottom of her trunk she came across a red book...a book that had been nowhere in sight. "Hey." She said picking it up. While looking at it she remembered how it had gotten in there, she had taken it out of her bag and set it there. "God, long time no see." She said opening up to the last page. The last time she had written in it was the day that Pansy died. Well, after a few more minutes of looking at it, she set it back in her trunk, before she took her hand out of the trunk she noticed that the book had concealed the black crumpled T-shirt that she was looking for.

Hermione quickly put it on and then went and stood in front of the mirror and began to do her hair, she put it up into a bun that sat on the back of her head, before she had put it up she had pulled out some of her curly bangs, she pulled them to one side and tucked them behind her ear. "Not half bad, if I do say so myself. Sexy!" She said slapping her ass. "Ouch." She said afterwards. When she was done she looked like she always does, well beside her hair that's normally pulled back into a pony tail, she thought she looked good. So she packed away all her things, and locked her trunk, she then grabbed her messenger bag and ran out of the dorm, down the stairs, and then out the door and then down into Draco's arms..."Awww!" A/N: Sorry Dirty Dancing's on my TV. in my bedroom, and well, it's a little lovey dovey, and well yeah...bite me. lol! Baby Ohhh baby

Hermione arrived in the Great Hall, she looked for Draco, who when she saw him her breath caught in the back of her throat. "Oh God he's hot!" She said before he reached her. When he reached her and said hi, she only had one reply to him. "I love you." She said.

"Well, good morning to you too." He said. "I love you too." He said.

"You look great." She said.

"So do you." He said looking her over once again. "I love the way you dress." He said walking and then slapping her on the ass.

"Oh don't be a vile cow Draco." Hermione said pinching him hard on his rear end. "Like that?" Hermione asked, while Draco rubbed his cheek.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Draco said as they turned around and walked to the front door. They stood in line and waited to be checked off the list by Filch, he gave them some sort of boring speech. Too boring for me to cover. Before they knew it they were on their way to...wait for it.. Hogsmeade, yes that's right.

"You seem awful happy." Hermione said to Draco.

"Yeah so what if I am, is there a law against that?" Draco asked.

"Yes, actually there is." Hermione said smacking him in the back of the head. "I shot your Goldfish bitch." Hermione said.

"Mr. Cuddlebug?" Draco said looking like a frightened two year old. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

"What the fuck?" Hermione screeched before turning around to see Draco screaming with his fist balled up and his hands raised.

"Okay that was a tad dramatic, but what can I say? I'm a theater queer." Draco said, then let out a giggle and continued to walk.

* * *

A/N: Yes well there it is, Chapter 17, I hope you like it, hope you review. Next Update in September 16th 2005 


	18. Kinckers and Thongs

A/N: Wow, Chapter 18 already...Holy Fuck.

* * *

Draco and Hermione made their way to the village. When they walked into the shops, the Witches and Wizards that owned them still pointed and stared at them, they still haven't gotten used to seeing them together, hand in hand.

"I'm thirsty." Hermione said while they were buying sweets.

"Me too." Draco said picking another kind of gumball to add to his immense amount of sweets. "Where shall we go?" He asked picking up yet another thing he could shove in his mouth.

"I don't know." She said, suddenly getting lost in the lolly pops. "Mmmm Cherry Vanilla." She said grabbing a handful of them. "Oh this is hell on earth." She said picking up more and more lollys.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked picking up his basket and following her.

"Because I have a lolly addiction. Ooooh candy floss." She said running off before Draco could even respond. "What's your favorite?" She said staring at the pink, blue, yellow, purple, and other varieties of it.

"Gross. I hate that shit." He said looking at the bags of brightly colored yumminess.

"How can you hate it, it's like eating a cloud, fluffy and sweet." She said with an innocent look plastered on her face.

"You're too cute. You know that?" He asked. "Well, of course you do." Draco said answering for her. "Now will you pick some so we can move on?" Draco commanded.

"Vicious." She said picking up two bags of pink, and five bags of blue. "Yummers." She said. "I want gum..." She said finding the gum section. "Oh my Gawd." She yelled. "They have snickers flavored GUM!" She yelled startling Draco who was right behind her.

"Could you like, calm the fuck down?" Draco asked.

"Yeah when hell freezes over and your Dad has sex with my MUM!" She said, and then they both shuddered at the thought. "Oh that was grody." She said.

"Yeah tell me about it." He said.

"Okay maybe it was the fact that he would be putting his penis in her-"

"Hermione shut up." Draco said getting a disgusted look on his face. "God I think I just barfed in my mouth." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said grabbing a few bars of milk chocolate. They moved on and found this giant elf made entirely out of Chocolate. "Holy God-butterball turkey! That thing is fucking huge." Hermione said looking up. "Would something this big still be classified as an Elf?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe, I mean it's modeled after someone, who was an elf, so I guess it still would be an elf." Draco said while wondering if it had big elf parts.

"Okay you can quit that." Hermione said, giving him a knowing look.

"Well, don't you wonder if he has some 'Elfin Magic'?" Draco asked.

"Not really." She said smiling at him. "Wanna see my skid marks?" She asked while Draco was breaking into his chocolate. Draco turned in disgust. "What?" She asked looking at him innocently. "It's candy." She said pulling up a package that was shelved around the elves feet.

"Okay." He said putting his candy bar back in the basket. Hermione and Draco continued to walk around the store.

"What the fuck is that?" Hermione asked picking it up. "Oh my God." She said dropping it. "It's a dick." She said giggling. "I broke it." She said when she picked it up.

"You break you buy." She said in a thick Chinese accent.

"Aye Aye Captain." Hermione said in a sarcastic tone while saluting the old Asian women. "That bitch is creepy." She said putting the penis in the basket.

"Yeah no kidding." Draco said before he was tackled.

"Hiya Draco." Said Crabbe who was on top of him.

"Hiya." He said while he had a ton of all beef British boy on him. "Could you get off me?" Draco asked.

"Nope, not until you say that you like to suck dick." Crabbe said.

"Okay, you like to suck dick." Draco said only to regret it. "Fine fine." He said in a high pitched tone. "I like to suck dick...mmmmmm." Draco said.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Fucking twat." Draco said after they had walked away. "'Oh shut up you."'' Draco said to Hermione who was red faced from the laughter that she kept deep inside.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay." He said throwing a chocolate vagina at her. Amazingly she caught it, she didn't like the idea of having to pay for naughty chocolate. A while later Draco and Hermione ended up at the Three Broomsticks. Where they ordered rootbeer and took the last available booth. They sat across from each other. When they were done with their rootbeers they ordered more, and then they broke into their candy. "Oh God." Hermione said when she pulled out the chocolate dick. "I think I'll save that for later."' She said pulling out her snickers flavored gum. When their second round of rootbeer came they were invaded by two middle aged men.

"Ummm can I help you." Hermione said while being shoved to the other side.

"Oh look it's a little person." One man said to the other, while he patted her on the head.

"I'm not a dog." Hermione said brushing his hand away.

"Of course not. They're cuter than you." He said turning to look back at his companion.

"Gee thanks Fucker." Hermione said.

"No prob Bob." He said. "So who the fuck are you two?" He asked taking his cigarettes out of his pocket and then lighting one.

"I'm Hermione and this is Draco Malfoy." She said pointing to him. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Malfoy did you say?" He asked.

"Yes." Draco and Hermione both said.

"Lucius' boy?"

"Yes, now would you please tell us who you are?" He asked, no, more like demanded.

"Alrigh, I'm Knickers, Knicks fir short, and this is my virgin Hetero life mate Thongs."

"Pleasure to met you." Thongs said without removing the toothpick from his mouth.

"Who do you have to fuck to get a Goddamned drink in this place?" Knickers yelled causing some attention to be drawn to them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the late update, but I've decided that all my updates are going to be done on Saturdays, because I believe most people have school, so I'll start doing them on Saturdays now. P.S. I've got a job now, and don't you dare think that I won't update weekly because I will, I'll still have my evenings free, so I'll have plenty of time to do the chapters.

Well love ya...bye.


	19. God Gave You Herpes

A/N: Yeah well here's chapter 19, sorry it took so long.

"Calm down, calm down you skanky cow!" Said Madam Rosemerta.

"Ewwie, I don't want to fuck you!" Said Knickers.

"Act like you're at top of my list!" She said. "So what'll it be?" She asked taking out a candy and putting it in her mouth.

"The usual." Knickers and Thongs said.

"Right!" She said said in a huff.

"God, she has a lovely ass!" Thongs said putting out his lit cigerette.

"I concur." Knicks said turning to Hermione. "So would you tap that ass?" He asked.

"No, too old." She said catching him off guard. "I like them young, and firm." She said to him with a wink.

"I concur again. That's hawt. Like him!" Knicks said pointing at Draco.

"Now it's my turn to concur!" Hermione said winking at Draco.

"Wow...this is interesting." Draco said looking at both middle aged wizards.

"Hey Draco, will you be the star of my kiddie porn?" Knicks asked, winking and licking his dry lips.

"No." He said looking at him with a disgusted confused look on his face. "Be the star of your kiddie porn? That's messed up." He finished.

"Well all we can do is dream. I mean in the end dreams are more true than reality." He said.

"Very insightful." Hermione said.

"I know, I licked it." Thongs said.

"That's cool, what did it taste like?" Hermione asked.

"Peach!" He said.

"Sweet!" She said.

"Legands of the dong!" Thongs said, while Hermione and Draco's faces fell into confusion.

"Great Porn!" Knickers said elbowing Hermione, and then taking a sip of his whisky.

"Anyways this porn is premo! I mean the best hick porn ever made.. I mean people with no teeth, farm animals, the best really." Thongs said. Draco and Hermione both stared at the drunken wizards, they were both confused. A moment later they slammed the rest of their drinks and then ordered more.

"Dude that hash didn't last long!" Thongs said taking out his pipe. "Look no more!" He said showing them the emptiness of the pipe. "All gone, just gone!" He said setting it down and then searching his many pockets for more. He never found more. "Hey Knicks, go and see if that Seamus kid's got any!" Thongs asked.

"Where's he?" He asked.

"Over there!" Draco pointed.

"Eh, thanks! You're great Donkey Dong." Knickers said getting up.

"Seamus is a drug dealer?" Draco asked.

"Not that I know of!" Hermione said before she took a drink of her fizzy rootbeer. "Hehe!" Hermione said after she put her glass down. "It tickled my nose!" She said. Draco looked at Hermione and laughed. That's hot! Wait that slut Paris Hilton says that. So that's Cold!

"So are you two fucking?" Thongs asked. Draco and Hermione looked at Thongs with lost words, and had the experssion like they'd just seen Hagrid in a fur thong.

"I take that as a no! Eh thanks Rosy!" He said taking his drink.

"You know kids you shouldn't be around these sort." She said walking away. While Thongs looked up with a fake look of a hurt expression. "Eh, what happened? Get any?"

"No. Dumbledore took it all! Eh!" Knicks said making himself comfy again.

"Eh, Fuck!" Thongs said.

"Yeah that kid is fucked!" Knickers said.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked. Knickers raised a brow and then began to speak.

"Well maybe it was the fact that he asked if I wanted to see his big fat clock!" He said with a straight face. "What the hell is a clock? God, I hope he doesn't have a grandfather in his pants, that would be weird!"

"Yeah that is weird!" Hermione said turning her head and making an expression that only Draco saw.

"Tell me about it!" Knicks said.

"So did you go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"God, yes, I haven't been there in years."

"Why's that?" Asked Hermione.

"Well actually we just got back to this country!" Knicks said with one eye drooping farther than the other.

"Where were you?" She asked being totally fasinated by them.

"India, France, Africa, Russia, America, Mexico, Well pretty much everywhere. Traveled the world us did. Had adventures that you could only dream about, made friends lost friends, fought, killed, loved, lost loves. Did everything." He said before Thongs' head hit the table. "Oh hey!" He said getting up and picking up his head up by his curly hair. "Damn." He said letting it go. He reached inside his left breast pocket, he pulled out a small vile of hot pink liquid, he opened it up and drank its contents. "That's better!" He said. "Now I can see straight!" He said reaching back inside his pocket and pulling out yet another vile. He picked up Thongs head again, and opened his mouth, which wasn't hard because it was already half open, he was drooling. He poured the hot pink liquid down his throat, he awoke instantly. He let out a snort before he began to speak.

"Shall we order more?" Thongs asked.

"No!" Knickers said. "So anyways what year are you two in?"

"Sixth!" Hermione said getting a piece of candy from her pocket. "Would you like a piece?" Hermione said holding out her pale hand. Knickers and Thongs stared at the brightly colored balls that were in her hands..

"Perfect thank you!" Knicks said taking a piece. "Mmm cotton candy!" He said.

"Awesome! Thank you!" When Thongs had taken his piece Hermione turned her attention towards Draco, who then asked to be excused.

A/N: A little short I know but whatever! Read and Review! Sorry took so long to get up, please forgive me. And if you complain to me, I'll make it a while before I update again. Oh yeah, I'm so saying that. Oh yeah and if there are any mistakes, fix them yourself, I don't feel like it.


	20. Knee deep in cow shit

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked Draco, who was making Thongs get up so he could go.

"Porn."' Draco said when he was standing up.

"Okay!" She said turning her attention back to the two men.

"That boy's a bit funny, is he Gay?" Thongs asked.

"No-yes. Lets just put it this way, he's A little bit special." Hermione said cracking up. "I bought a Gerbil at the petting zoo!" She sang. "What? It's a song." Hermione said when she had recived strange looks from them. "Blow me!" She said putting another candy in her mouth.

"I wonder what kind of Porn he's going to get?" Knicks said aloud.

A while later Dumbledore walked in, he sat at the bar, he didn't mind, he didn't like it when people stood upon ceremony for him, it did nothing but bother him. So he sat where he could. Dumbledore looked around, and smiled when he saw Hermione. After his drink came he grabbed his drink and walked over to them. Dumbledore cleared his throat and waited to be aknowladged.

"Oh Professor, please sit!" Hermione said scooting over. You see after Draco left Knicks went and sat next to Thongs, perhaps I forgot to mention that? Sorry.

"So Hermione been enjoying your visit?" Dumbledore asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah." She said.

"Good, well Melinda, Feda, so nice to see you, what's it been now, twenty years?" Dumbledore asked.

"Or so!" The person now identifed as Feda answered.

"Feda?" Hermione asked raising one of her brows. "Melinda?" She said. "Your women?" She asked with a look of utter and deep confusion.

"Yeah." She said suddenly starting to look more like a women than a man.

"OMG, WHAT THE FUCK?" Hermione yelled, not even caring that she just swore in front of Dumbledore. "You're Metamorphmagus!" She said all excited, the only other one she had met was Tonks.

"Yeah we both are! Come on show her Melinda!" Feda Ordered.

"Alright! GRR! Retarted COW!" Thongs said.

"Wow, I'm shellshocked." Hermione said.

"What are you so shocked about me dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because they're women. I thought they were men, that's fucked. But hot!" Hermione said.

"Nice Lanuage!" Dumbledore said.

"I know! Isn't it great!" Hermione said wishing that she had more rootbeer.

"So where's Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Out buying Porn!" They all said in unison.

"Why so quiet Melinda?" Dumbledore asked noticing that was one of the first things she had said since he had sat down.

"I don't know." She said.

"Ahh well, wish I could stay but I have busibess I must attend to!" Dumbledore said getting up. Before he had left the table Feda and Melinda had changed back into the middle aged men Hermione had met earlier. As Dumbledore was getting up he was met by Draco.

"Sir?" Draco asked.

"See you later Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said as he continued walking.

"Why was he here?" Draco asked sitting down.

"God, he's still the sexiest man on earth!" Thongs said.

"Wow, and they call me gay." Draco said.

"I'm not gay!" Thongs said.

"Okay but you just said that Dumbledore was the sexiest man on earth, that just screams QUEER! But who am I to talk!" Draco said. "Everyone who reads this story thinks that I'm a flamer! I'm not gay. I mean I like a few boys, I've kissed a few too, but that doesn't mean that I'm gay!" Draco said.

"You've kissed boys?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what? You think just because I never got to polish Oliver's handle that I didn't at least kiss him? Oh man can he use his tounge!" Draco said.

"I'm not gay, I'm a chick!" Thongs said.

"With a dick!" Hermione added.

"What the hell went on here while I was gone? Did Seamus fuck you up in the head by showing you his Grandfather?" Draco asked laughing.

They sat there a few minutes laughing about that, but in the end they explained everything to Draco, all the things that he had missed when he was out buying Porn. They sat there a while longer talking to the two men, women, they told them all about their adventures. Draco and Hermione were blown away at what kind of life the pair of them had. It was about 7:30 and when they had left, they had to get back to the castle.

"God, I want be like them." Hermione said on the walk back.

"What Drunks? Pot Heads?" Draco asked.

"No, I want to travel as they did, that's always been one of my dreams. I want to travel the world before I die, leave my mark everywhere!" She said.

"What are you going to go around and piss on everything?"

"God, damnit, can we ever be seroius?" Hermione yelled.

"If you want to we can." Draco said.

"I mean we never talk about the future...well we hardly do. I don't think you've ever told me about what you want to do when you grow up. The only fucking reply I've ever gotten from you was the "I don't care, as long as I'm nothing like my father!" GOD! I'm sick of that answer!" Hermione said.

"Well I'm sorry, I've never givin my future a thought, because I always knew what laid ahead of me, and my dream. That is what I want to be when I grow up is that!" He said. "That's all I've ever wanted, was to be nothing like him." He finished.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I don't even know what it is." Hermione said.

"I know another thing, what I want when I'm older. I want you, where ever we are in life, my dreams, my life will be complete." Draco said.

"Even if we're knee deep in cow shit, on a farm in Kentucky?" Hermione asked.

"You bet cha!" Draco said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a deep red velvet box. "Now Hermione will you marry me?" Draco asked when he got down on his knee. She stared at the open box that was in his hand, and then into his eyes.

"Yes!" She said.

"Really?" Draco asked getting up.

"No, I'm lying to you!" She said. "Of course I want to marry you!" Hermione said pulling him into a kiss a real one, but no tounges. "God, that's such a beautiful ring!" Hermione said after they had parted and he was sliding it on her finger. It was simlple, white gold, square cut diamond, huge fucker really.

"I love you!" Draco said.

"I know you do. I love you too!"

A/N: Sappy I know, but what the fuck ever! REVIEW ME PLEASE! Wow, okay I wrote this like over a month ago, and my cousin was reading it today and she was like telling me this shit that I had totally forgotten about, like Draco proposing, didn't remember that. Wow, well like always, review me please.


	21. Love and Old friends

Chapter: Twenty One...fuck.

* * *

Draco and Hermione arrived back at the castle that night with wide dopey grins plastered on their faces. All the kids who saw them thought they were high, but Draco, Hermione and Dumbledore knew why they were so happy. You see, Dumbledore happened upon Draco buying Hermione's ring. So of course him being who he was, he could put two and two together and get four. Dumbledore smiled at them from the head's table. Hermione and Draco smirked at him...oh fuck, she's caught the smirk...AHHHH.

"So did you guys have fun today?" Harry asked, taking some potatoes onto his plate.

"Yeah, we did." Hermione turned and winked at Draco, who winked back. "Where were you? Didn't see you." Hermione said, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Oh. I was around..." He trailed off.

"Okay, I get it secret agent man." Hermione laughed, then breaking into song. "Secret agent man...don't know anymore after that." She pouted and laughed.

"That's okay, don't think we'll mind." Harry and Ron joked.

"Fuck you." She raised her middle finger on her left hand. Her new bling caught the eye of Ron. Who's eyes bugged out.

"Hermione, what's that?" He asked, swallowing hard.

"Oh..." She said following Ron's gaze. "I'm getting married to Draco." She laughed nervously.

"That's wonderful Hermione." Harry said hugging her. He ended up catching the side of her, and her mashed potatoes stabbed him in the face. I mean it was really her fork.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"That's okay." Harry said.

"You're really marrying him?" Ron asked. Draco looked offended.

"Well, yes." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I think I love him, and not just as a friend." Hermione said.

"Think?" Draco asked.

"Know." Hermione corrected.

"Oh, that's cool." Ron said, glee coming back to his voice.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Hermione said taking Draco's hand.

So later that night both Hermione and Draco fell asleep with smiles on their faces. When Hermione woke up she thought she had dreamed all that, until she sat up and looked at her hand. She couldn't help but smile, but she was a little saddened. She didn't want to give up the person she was, she didn't want to change. She liked who she was, but she didn't want to become one of those dowdy old housewives. She wouldn't allow herself to be. It was after nine when she rolled out of bed. Hermione skipped her shower today and didn't even want to put on clean clothes. For some reason she wanted to smell. She was loading up her bag so she didn't have to come back up for anything. She put her toothbrush, paste and hair brush in her bag and left. She even brought her red book. She ran quickly towards the bathroom and made herself look somewhat decent. "Moom." She said to the mirror.

"Did you just moo at me?" Said the fat girl who walked in behind her.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I said moom." She corrected.

"Okay, just checking." She said walking on.

"Sorry." She said again running from the bathroom. Hermione wasn't very hungry so she skipped breakfast and went to the library. She walked to the back and sat against the wall. She pulled our her red book. She took out a pen and began to write.

_"Don't know what to write. Not as bitchy as I have been in the past. How the hell could I have changed in less than two months. I'm still me but not as, well I guess evil. Not like my head spun and I puked pea soup."_ Hermione stopped to laugh. _" Not that I'm happier. Not that I wasn't happy, because I was. But maybe it's because I feel like I actually belong. I mean having Draco here, being with me, has made me feel like someone actually got me, accepted me, for me. Fuck, I sound so fucking...blah."_ She stopped and threw it at the shelf. A few books fell onto the floor.

"Damn it." She whispered. Picking them up. She muttered to herself. She wasn't that happy. Whatever it was pulled the sunshine from her ass. "Fuck."

"Nice language." Someone said from her left. She turned to see Blaise Zabini.

"I know, I use it for special company." She stated, reshelfing the books.

"Ahh, I feel special." Blaise said.

"So, did you need something?" Hermione asked, placing the last book back in it's place.

"No." He stated, staring at her.

"Oh." She said.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. Her eyes got wide with shock and then she spoke up.

"If you want to." She said.

"Do you hate me?" He asked. She was shocked by this question.

"Not that I hate you, but you've never given me a reason to like you." She smiled.

"Yeah I know, been a real git in the past...oh, my whole life." He said.

"We all have our problems." Hermione said.

"Yeah I guess we do." He said.

"Is that all you wanted?" She asked putting her red book that she'd been holding in her bag.

"Do you think I'm going to hell?" He asked which really got her.

"Why would you?" She asked. "I mean you've never been that nice to me, but I don't think you're going to hell for being a prat." She said.

"Yeah, but this I don't' think you know. But I'm the reason she's dead. I caused her death." He said.

"Did you actually kill her?" She asked.

"No."

"Didn't think so. You can't really blame yourself for how she decided to act. I don't think you wanted her to die. You just acted before you knew the truth. You're not the first you know." She stated.

"You know, I think you're right."

"Okay, did they start putting something in the Slytherin house? Something in the water perhaps?" She asked. "You've all like changed." She finished.

"Maybe we've just grown up." He said.

"I think we're all doing that in some form or another." She said.

"Yeah." He laughed.

"So what cha been up to?" Hermione asked, making small talk.

"Nothing much, I no longer have any friends. So I spend a lot of time ALONE." Blaise said.

"Wow Spinner, sucks to be you." Hermione laughed.

"Spinner?" Her asked.

"It's a television show!" Hermione said.

AN: I know it's a Canadian show and I'm not even sure if they get it in the UK. But the scene just seemed to fit.

"And there's a character named Spinner who played a prank on a kid he'd been bullying, and he showed up with a gun and shot Jimmy, who used to bully him. Now Jimmy's in a wheelchair. There's more to it, but you get the point." Hermione said.

"Yeah that's a little familiar."

"Oh yeah the kid that got bullied, Rick's his name, he's dead...You get the point. Yeah I think we've established that." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah." He laughed. "I miss my friends." He said.

"I bet you do. I would too." Hermione said. "I remember when I didn't have mine. All I had was Draco. I still missed them like crazy." Hermione said.

"I miss Draco." Blaise said. They sat for a moment before Blaise laughed. "I remember this one time when we were about eight or nine and we were playing dress up. We were at his house in his Mum's fancy dresses. Totally funny because we had make up on and wigs we'd found in the attic. Fucking funny." Hermione and him laughed.

"I would so like to see that." Hermione said.

"It was a hoot. Mr. Malfoy caught us. He actually laughed at it. He's changed the past six years. Since the Dark Lord's trying to come back. Well, seven years. He's always been a prick but he used to be able to laugh." He said.

"Really? That's something I would like to see." Hermione laughed.

"It's pretty great if you ask me." He stated. "So did you always hang around in the Libraries on the weekend?" Blaise asked.

"Not anymore. Mostly with Draco." She said wishing she hadn't. "Wow, do I feel like a fucking retarded ass bimbo." She said.

"Why, because you spend so much time with him?"

"Yeah. I feel like I've given up so much of myself, that I'm no longer who I was. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah actually." Blaise said. Hermione and Blaise sat there in the library for a couple more hours talking about well whatever crossed their minds.

"Wow, it's almost noon." Said Hermione, glancing at her watch.

"Shite, how time flies when you're having fun." He said.

"So are you coming to lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." He stated rubbing his tummy.

"Me too." She said. They got up from the floor. They stretched out before they walked to the door. "So would you like to join me?" She asked.

"Sure. Not like anyone else has offered." He said laughing. Hermione and Blaise walked down the hallway, catching people's attention. "Wonder what they're looking at?" Blaise asked being a total smart ass.

"Who knows with these idiots." Hermione said laughing. They walked into the Great Hall together. The people by the door looked up and watched them. they began to whisper to each other. "These people are so dumb." She said. "Gawking at us." She finished.

"But that's what kind of people they are." Blaise said. Draco was already sitting in wait of Hermione. He thought that he was dreaming when he saw the two of them together.

"Harry?" Draco called.

"What?" He asked.

"Is that Hermione with Blaise?" Draco questioned.

"Oh yes, that is." Harry said watching her laugh and then the two walk over.

"Hello boys." She said taking a seat. While Blaise sat on the other side.

"Hi." He said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Draco tried to speak but he only stuttered at them. "Anyway where have you been all morning?" Draco asked, when he found how to use his tongue again.

"In the library, with Blaise." She said taking a sandwich and putting it on her plate. She then went back for some crisps.

"Have you really?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." They both said.

"Oh that's interesting." Draco said.

"Not as interesting as the two of you cross dressing...that's funny." Hermione and Harry laughed.

"You told her about that?" Draco was embarrassed and amused.

"Yeah that's not all I told her." Blaise turned away with a smile on his face.

"Oh man, what else." He asked.

"About the time with..."

"Oh no!" Draco yelled. "That's horrible!" He exclaimed.

Hermione and Blaise laughed, leaving Draco embarrassed and Harry confused. Draco had his hands over his eyes trying to convince himself that he was dreaming. Hermione and Blaise couldn't help but laugh when Draco removed his hands from his face. It was red, more than Ron's hair.

"Draco..." Hermione said before she continued with her laughter. "It really is okay. I still love you." He looked at her and laughed.

"I know you do." He smiled and turned to Blaise. "Why did you have to tell her?" He asked looking like a kid.

"Because it's funny, and we were having a good laugh! So it seemed relevant!" He said drinking his pumpkin juice, his face scrunched as he did. "Bitter." He said.

"Oh couldn't tell." Hermione said laughing.

"Well, not like I can hide it." Blaise said.

"So you two been with each other all day?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, he found me in the library, and we started to talk." She said before she took a bite of her sandwich. Draco looked at Blaise suspiciously for a moment he didn't know what Blaise had up his sleeve. He didn't know if he could even trust him, but he would just have to wait and find out.

A few weeks later Hermione, Draco and Blaise were outside sitting near the lake. The past few weeks Blaise's presence had become a welcome one. Draco was still a little apprehensive about him, but he tried not to think about him.

"So Hermione what cha going to be for Halloween?" Blaise asked.

"Not sure yet. Nothing too girly. I hate how they put something skanky on and then animal ears and call themselves an animal." She stated.

AN: Yes, totally stolen from Mean Girls, but when chicks do stuff like that it bugs me. Even if it's only in movies!

"Yeah me too." Blaise said not having a clue what she was talking about.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking about being a Death Eater." He said laughing.

"Very nice." Hermione said.

"Doesn't anyone want to know what I'm going to be?" Draco asked.

"Not really!" Hermione and Blaise said laughing.

"Fuck you." He said.

"Sweetie of course we do." Hermione said.

"Well, too bad now. I'm not going to tell you." Draco said.

"Okay whatever." Hermione said.

"Blaise you can't go as a death eater, they would probably kill you." Draco said.

"Oh yeah, never thought of that!" He said.

"Seems like you didn't. Hey go as Snape." Draco said. "That would be funny." Draco laughed. He was the only one.

"He doesn't want to scare the shit out of people, kill them, my b." Hermione said. "Right Spin?" She asked.

"Right." He said.

"My balls hurt." Hermione said out of the blue.

"Sorry." Blaise said. "Shouldn't pull so hard, Draco." Blaise finished.

"Yeah I know." He said looking at Hermione apologetically.

"It's okay sweetie." Hermione said. "I forgive you."

"Yay." She squealed.

"Oh shite. I gotta go Dumbledore wanted to see me." Draco said hurriedly putting his things away, and rushing off.

"See you later." Hermione and Blaise said together.

"Yeah." He said.

"So did you get them?" Hermione asked, making sure no one was around.

"Yeah, I did. They're hidden." He said.

"Cool." She said laughing.

"Very cool." He said laughing as well.

"Wonder what he's going as?" She wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I wish I knew too. What a bitch." He said.

"Yeah he is. But he's my bitch!" She laughed.

* * *

AN: Sorry that I didn't update last week, I had writers block. Okay I was busy writing My Chemical Romance fanfic and I really did have Harry Potter writers block, don't hate me, but I did update today, I was planning on doing on my 18th birthday which is monday, yes that is Halloween...so you never know...there might be an update...monday...Hmmm. Well, Review if you want too...I don't want to get old...it scares me. So show me some love to make me feel better. 


	22. What the hell is going on?

Chapter Twenty Two:

* * *

Okay back to where we left off in chapter 21.

"Okay keep that pansy ass bitch." Blaise sneered.

"Fine I will, just think tomorrow." Hermione smiled. "I hope they kak their pants."

"I think they will, we at least I know some of them will." Blaise said.

"Fucking rightous Jeffrey." Hermione said, she noticed that he looked lost. "It's from a movie. A very stupid movie at that. I'll have to show it to you sometime." She smiled.

"A movie, my father would have a shit fit if he knew...he's not into all that muggle stuff. He'd probably kill me if he knew." Blaise said

"Muggles and muggle things aren't that bad. I wish we could- wait I wish we didn't have to keep all this a secret. But I know that there are some Muggles that would ruin it." Hermione said getting all glum.

"Something I would have never thought you'd say." Blaise stated shocked.

"I know." She stated in a bored tone. "But it's the truth. They wouldn't kill us, they'd do worse." Hermione said. "But that's okay." She said.

"Yeah." Blaise agreed.

"There's some good things and then some bad things about them." Hermione said. She felt a drop of rain hit the end of her nose. "Come lets go back inside before we melt Cinderella." Hermione said getting up from the ground.

"Okay, want to go to the library?" Blaise asked, he knew the way to her heart. Hence the next sentance.

"Wow, you certainly know the way to a girls heart." Hermione said waiting for him to get up. "Lets go learn." Hermione said before she started walking.

"Yay." Blaise exclaimed happily behind her.

"Okay." She said.

Blaise and Hermione walked into the school, they were a bit damp from the rain. They walked straight up to the library. On the stairs Hermione ran into Harry and Ron, they were some what heart broken when she didn't want to hang with them. They gave fake hurt expressions and walked on down the stairs. Hermione laughed and kept on walking.

"How could she pass up this cuteness, to be with that?" Ron said, actually looking hurt.

"I know, what the hell...God, my ass hair is better looking than him." Harry said wishing he had a mirror. "I mean eek." He said turning and then walking down the stairs, Ron was still in a shudder, he didn't need to know about Harry's hairy ass. Oh Harry has nice nipples, hairy nipples in the 4th movie. Ron and Harry walked into the great hall, Dean and Neville and Seamus were all bent together, they were looking at something. That plauged Harry and Ron with curiosity, so they snuck over to take a peek at what they were looking at.

"Look at the bush on that bitch." Dean said open gobbed. "I mean you could lose things in that." He finished. Harry and Ron were left gobsmacked by that remark. It didn't take the two of them long to figure out what they were looking at. They were peering over their shoulders they had a terrific veiw of...

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagal yelled. Harry looked scared as she walked over to him. Now that a teacher was stalking over to them, Seamus, Dean and Neville tried thier best to hide the magazine that they had been looking at. Ron smirked at this one and just walked away. "Potter can I speak with you a moment?" She asked.

"Yes, of course Ma'am." He said following her. Neville, Seamus and Dean breathed a sigh of relif when she walked away.

"You know boys, maybe you should take that back to your dormitry and look at it." She said while she was still in ear shot of them.

"Thanks Ma'am." Neville said. "Come on men, lets go look at it." Neville said in a creepy voice.

"Straight up." Dean said.

"Hell yeah Dog." Seamus. So they gathered up their things and walked to go look at it.

"I wonder if they have porn mags?" Blaise asked joking around.

"What? Who? Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No, the library." He said with disgust written on his face.

"No, they checked." Hermione paused. "Dude." She grabbed his arm. "What if we changed all the books in the library into Porn?" Hermione laughed. Blaise was a little disturbed that she'd come up with an idea like that.

"That would be fantastic." He laughed after his shock had worn off.

"I know wouldn't it." Hermione stated in a happy manor.

"Lets do it." Blaise said, after the words escaped his lips his eyes bugged and he covered his mouth with his hand, his cheeks redened, and he laughed. Hermione looked at him weirdly and replayed his words in her head, she laughed after a minute.

"You have a pervy mind. God, you fiftly kid toucher." Blaise laughed more after that. So after their little giggle fest they continued on to the library. Blaise pulled the door open, and to their surprise it was full. It was only a Sunday.

"What the fuck?" Blaise said rather loudly, it also caused him to get shushed. "What are they doing here?" He asked.

"No idea." Hermione stated, she was shocked nobody was ever here, well except during exam time. "Well there goes that idea. Can't do it now." She said rather glum.

"Yeah, what the fuck else are we supposed to do?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, wanna go moon some first years?"

"Sure." He said. They did that happily until Professor Snape caught them. He didn't really say anything, he didn't even give them dententions, he just kind of looked at Blaise, lustfully...eww. Hermione and Blaise told him good-bye and then ran like you wouldn't believe. "Oh my God." Blaise screamed when they were out in the rain. "What's that old pervs problem?" Blaise asked dancing around. "I mean did you see the way he looked at me, like he was going to drop trou and fuck me there." He said pointing to his asshole. Hermione laughed while she danced around.

"I know, that was so disgusting, what is his problem?" Hermione asked. Harry was thinking the exact same thing at that moment, because Professor McGonagal was advancing on him, he'd already escaped her kiss once, but this time he was in a corner with no where to run and no protection...sickco's she took his wand.

"Please Ma'am no." He said but he was cut off by her lips touching his. Harry wanted to scream and break the kiss but she held him tightly. She darted her tounge in and out of his mouth, Harry wanted to die there and then. When she was done with him, Harry was left in the corner, his hair was ruffled his clothes were just all wrong. He had a deer trapped in headlights look, he had begun to cry, that was just to horrible experience. Hermione and Blaise were laying down on the grass, the rain feel hard onto them...they had been laughing for about five minutes when Draco came out to them.

"What are you weirdo's doing out here? In case you haven't noticed it's raining." He said. They looked up and busted out with a brand new string of laughs. Draco looked at them weirdly, he thought they were on drugs, but then he rememebered that Hermione would never do such a thing. That wasn't her style. "Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" He asked. Hermione and Blaise sat up and forced themselves to quit laughing, took them a minute but it worked. They told him about the whole Snape checking him out, Draco was a little disgusted, but he saw the humor in it. "That's fucking disgusting." Draco said laughing down next to them on the ground.

"Yeah dude he straight up saw your ass." Hermione said.

"Saw yours too."

"Yeah well I don't think mine caused him to run and jack off." Hermione said laughing. Draco and Blaise leaned up and looked at her, then each other, then they laughed.

"He probably is."

"BLAISE!" Snape screamed when he met his end, his old creamy jizz exploded all over the framed picture of Blaise. "Oh baby." He rolled over in his bed, he put the picture on the pillow, he breathed heavily.

"Lick it." He heard someone whisper.

"What?" He said looking for the owner of the voice.

"Lick it." The voice said again. Snape looked down right petrifed, but he gave in and licked his jizz.

"Bitter." He said. "-but I like it." He finshed. And then he returned to french kissing the picture.

Harry was still in the corner, he had no intetions of leaving, he was to scared. Ron had returned to the boys dorm, they guys were still hunched over the porn mag, Neville had a psycho look on his face, he had turned and looked at Ron, he got up from the bed and walked over to Ron.

"Hello Weasley." He said brushing a piece of hair out of Ron's face.

"Hello Neville." He said back scared.

"Bend over." He said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Bend over." Ron didn't do as he was told, so he was forceibly bent over by a very strong Neville. Neville ripped off Ron's pants, Neville was hard, so he shoved it up Ron's butt.

"Ahh he put it up his butt." Seamus said like a girl, he covered his face.

"You like that bitch? Do you like it?" He thrusted hard, Ron was screaming, and clawing at the sheets. "Yeah that's what I thought bitch." A few minutes later Neville was done, he pulled out and flipped Ron over. "Suck it you fucking whore." He said to Ron, Neville's penis was covered in Ron's shit, so he was reluctant. "Suck it you dumb bitch." He said getting wide eyed. He raised his fist. "Suck it." He said. Looking a lot like my cousin...

"Okay." He screamed opening his mouth and letting Neville stick it in. "Fuck my face." Ron screamed, but nobody understood him.

"What?" Neville asked pulling out.

"Fuck my face." Ron said.

"Oh, that's gross." Neville said getting up and running away.

"Did you enjoy licking it?" Asked the voice again. Snape had no shame, he admitted he did.

"Yes, in fact I did."

"Good, then lick this." The voice said, within seconds Snape was completely covered in jizz.

"Happy Christmas." He said before he licked himself.

"Come on now, you couldn't have waited until I left the room?" The voice said.

"No." He said putting his foot in his mouth.

"Oh...man." He said he walked away, but you can't see him...so don't try.

* * *

A/N: Well thank you for taking that interesting journey with me. Sorry it took so long to get this up, I wrote most of it last month, but I finished it today November 25th 2005. Yeah I've been writing a lot of MCR stuff lately, up to 21 stories on Quizilla, and I have 10 to 15 more left to post, that's at this moment in time. Yeah I know I'm bad, but I will try harder..I'm sorry if I disapointed you, please forgive me. So I'll see you next update, and it won't take a month to get it either. 


	23. You should know better

"I wanna lick you all over. Over and again.." Snape sang licking off the last bit if jizz. He wished he had some more, so he began to crawl around on the floor he was checking to make sure that none had slipped in between floor boards and such. He was butt naked and on his knees his butt hole was out for everyone to see.

"Severus..." Flitwick said before he realized that Snape was naked. "Oh sorry...I'll come back later." He said backing out of the room. Snape's face lit up at the mentioning of 'cum'. He smiled and got up off the floor.

"Why are you leaving?" He said seductively. "There's no hurry." He said walking to Flitwick. He motioned for him to come inside the room, once he did Snape shut the door behind him. "Well, this is a bit out of the ordinary..." Snape trailed off. He noticed as he was talking to Flitwick that he was the perfect height to suck his dick. " Do you like what you see?" He asked tucking his greasy black hair behind his ear.

"Umm...very much so." He said playing with the collar of his shirt. "-Very much so." He said again.

"Touch it..." Snape said. "Go on." Snape enjoyed it very much when Flitwick began to suck him off.

Harry pulled himself off the floor, he walked to the front of the classroom, he fixed his clothes. When he was done he pulled open the door he walked out he tried to make it look as though nothing happened, but he had the biggest hickey, and lipstick prints on his cheeks. He tried to push that awful experience out of his mind...but it didn't work in mid stride he broke down crying. People stopped and looked at him funny, but they kept on walking. He was curled up in a little ball on the floor. Outside the Great Hall.

The rain had finally let up, so Hermione, Draco and Blaise went back inside, they didn't see the fun in being outside anymore. They walked in sopping, a very good look for the boys all wet...hot and wet...oh man. Hermione looked like a poodle someone tried to drown, they shook themselves off in the entrance of the school. When Hermione tried to take a step, she slipped on the floor.

"Fuck." She yelled after impact. "That's going to leave a mark." She said before she was pulled to her feet. "Thanks buddies." She said. And sure enough there was a nice wet print of Hermione on the floor. "Wow, I have a big ass." Hermione said taking out a black permanent marker, she got down on her knee's and wrote "Hermione's ass was here." She drew an arrow to her bum. She smiled, capped the marker and got up. "Lets go homos."

"Very nice Dear, very nice." Draco said kissing her on the lips.

"Oh hot." Blaise said walking ahead of them.

"We know." They said together.

"Jinx." Hermione said.

"What the fuck is that?" Draco asked.

"Oh you can't talk for five minutes." She said. "Hahaha." She laughed at him. They turned and walked towards the Great Hall. "Is that Harry?" Hermione asked walking forward. "Harry what the hell happened?" She asked standing over him. Harry looked up at her and had tears in his eyes..

"Some strange ass shit." He said sitting up. He went through the whole thing, every kiss, touch, nip...everything. When he was done he had a petrified look on his face, he looked just plain scared.

"That's horrible." Hermione said, she tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry it's wrong, but funny at the same time." She said.

"Oh mate that's fucking wrong, beyond wrong...beyond...everything." Draco said helping him off the floor.

"Oh nice love bite." Hermione said pointing it out to Harry and Draco.

"Oh fuck." Harry said running off.

"Wonder where he's going..." Hermione said.

"To die probably." Draco said. They finally walked into the Great Hall. Blaise was over by the fire, he was warming himself. When he saw them coming to him he spoke.

"Where you two been?" He asked.

"Oh Harry needed to talk." Hermione and Draco laughed.

"Oh I see." He said.

"You should since it's right in front of your face." Hermione said sticking her ass by the fire. "Ahhh...that feels great." Hermione said. Draco stood watching Hermione he wanted to make some wise crack about AIDS, but he didn't be cause the 18 year old author should know better than to crack jokes at people with AIDS. So Draco just warmed his ass by the fire.

"Oh man am I cold." Draco said. "It wasn't that cold out there butt fuck me all mighty." Draco said.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Blaise asked.

"Butt fuck me all mighty." Draco said.

"Oh God I thought you said all nighty." Blaise laughed. "Holy hell that was funny." Blaise, Draco and Hermione laughed. Hermione was standing there thinking, they were going through an awkward silence, so she wanted Draco to make a clever little crack about rape, but he didn't. So she just let the silence pass that is until she broke wind.

"Oh that was a good." She said inhaling deeply.

"Child you are just wrong." Draco said backing away from her.

"Yeah and you're going to marry that." Blaise said. Hermione smirked.

"You had to remind me of that. Damn-it." He said plugging the end of his nose.

"Juicy man liquid on my tongue, that funky shit makes me hum..?" Snape sang as he walked to take a shower. He was in such a good mood, I mean he had all the love liquid one man could ask for, he had it all in one day..."My name's Snape and I'm a cum-aholic. Hi Snape." He said while turning on the hot water. So yes I now leave you with the somewhat disturbing thought of Snape in the shower with the soap...hopefully in your mind he doesn't drop it.

A/N: Yeah well there you go, may not be the best chapter. But fuck it I'm posting it anyway. Gotta love me. Oh yeah if there are any mistakes fix them yourself.


	24. Ass penetrating PORN STAR!

"Wake up you dumb bitch. It's Halloween." Blaise said to Draco, who was startled out of sleep. "Come on you cum slut. Get that cum hungry ass out of bed." Blaise said wrenching the covers off of him.

"You're EVIL. You know that you fucking ass penetrating PORN STAR!" Draco yelled getting up, he went and crawled in bed with Crabbe. "Hey baby." He said to Vincent who looked absolutely scared. "Don't worry I won't be here long, if that Madonna wannabe has anything to do with it." Draco said snuggling up to him.

"Alright mate." He said. Yes, I know not to much Crabbe and Goyle these days, but their little threesome has come to an end. Crabbe and Goyle have new friends, that actually like them, think they're intelligent and they don't make them beat up little people because poor little Drakie has a hang nail. He did that once.

"Draco, get the fuck out of there." Blaise said storming back into the dorm.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said rolling out of Crabbe's bed. "-thanks for letting me sleep with you." Draco said turning and then walking put of the dorm.

"No problem anytime." He said turning over and falling straight back to sleep. Hermione was sitting Indian style on the cold floor by her bed, she was staring out the low window, the day looked great. There was no school today, since they were having a Halloween party Dumbledore didn't think that it would be that much of a tragedy if they skipped classes that day. That was a yay in everyone's opinion. When Hermione snapped out of her trance she looked at the clock and hurriedly got up from the floor. She was supposed to meet Blaise at eleven o'clock. It was half hour to, so she hustled her ass on down to the bathroom. She took a very quick shower, when she was done getting dressed and taking care of herself she ran back up to the dorms where she grabbed her bag and ran down to the Great Hall. Blaise and Draco sat at the Slytherin table, they looked up as she walked in, they both had wide smiles on their faces. She didn't know why that made her uneasy, but it did. She walked over to them.

"Hey Fred, what's up?" Asked Blaise.

"Nothing much Wilma, what's going on with you?" Hermione said sitting down.

"Same." Blaise said.

"Good. What about you Bam Bam...everything good with you?" She asked.

"Yes." He said simply.

Harry was hiding under the covers, he didn't want to come out, he didn't want to see her. He also didn't want that bitch feeling on his man lumps again, that was straight up freaky...

"Come on Harry, get out of there, it's Halloween, who cares if you were molested by a teacher? You know what now that I think of it, everything good happens to you...The Whole Voldemort thing, the McGonagall thing, you're just one lucky bitch." Ron said walking out of the room.

"Are you on CRACK?" Harry yelled throwing the covers back. "Weirdo...ex- oh sod it." Harry said he wasn't in the mood to speak, even to himself.

"Man I'm not feeling that great." Hermione said. "I don't think it was that smart to play out in the rain in October." She said blowing her nose.

"Yeah, I don't think we're too smart." Blaise said knowing that was a lie.

"Fuck you, I'm smart. Okay maybe not all the time." Hermione said. Draco wasn't paying attention to them, he'd started reading a book. So he was occupied. "I'm excited, it's Halloween, my favorite Holiday." She said.

"More so than Christmas?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, Christmas is more greedy than Halloween." She said blowing her nose again. "Fucking butt nubber." She said.

"Nubber?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, Nubber." Hermione said. Hermione and Blaise's laughter was broken up by Freaky chink coming up and tapping Hermione on the shoulder. "Freaky, I missed you." She said hugging him.

"Missed you too." He said hugging her back.

"It seems like forever since I last seen you." She said letting go.

"Yeah, someone kept forgetting to write me in..." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "Anyway Dumbledore wants to see you." Freaky said. Hermione looked worried.

"Oh God what the fuck did I do?" She asked aloud.

"Dunno, but go find out." Blaise said. Draco had finally begun to pay attention again.

"Aww Hermione's a bad girl." Draco said as she got up to go to Dumbledore's office.

"Blow me Bimbo." She said walking off.

"Wonder what the fuck she did?" Draco asked after she'd left.

"Dunno." Blaise said shrugging her shoulders. Hermione's mind was plagued with thoughts, she couldn't understand why the hell she would be called to Dumbledore's office, she hadn't done anything wrong. This walk seemed so much longer than the ones she's made in the past, but she made it there eventually. She was sitting waiting for Dumbledore, she was so nervous so she was jiggling her leg. Dumbledore came in and sat down, he did not look happy. 'Oh man I'm in the shit for sure.' She thought to herself. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I'm sorry to have to call you up here, but I thought it would be the best way to tell you." Dumbledore said Hermione got more worried. "I've just received an owl from you mother, it seems that your father had died." The words fell heavy onto Hermione, she was at a loss for words. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I don't understand." She said when she could finally speak.

"He's dead." He said, tears fell down Hermione's face. "I'm sorry dear." He said getting up and walking over to her. He hugged her and kissed her on the head. "Your mother wants you home tonight, so I'm afraid you're going to have to miss the ball." He said. Hermione was gobsmacked, how could this be happening she asked herself. Dumbledore told her to gather up anything she wanted to take home and then to come back so he could escort her home. Hermione shook her head yes and got up, she walked slowly out the door. When it shut behind her, she screamed and ran down the stairs, tears raced down her face as she raced down the hall to the stairs, she ran to the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise were laughing when she ran in and over to Draco. He saw her and stood up, she collapsed onto him, they were sitting on the floor.

"Hermione what's the matter?" Draco asked stroking her head. She screamed again. Draco held her tightly, she couldn't breath.

"I can't breath." She told him. After that Draco picked her up and took her to the hospital wing, Blaise followed them. When she finally calmed down she began to speak to them. "My Father's dead. He's dead." She said, fresh tears rolled down her face. Draco and Blaise looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. She looked at him and raised a brow.

"Yes, my mother wrote and told Dumbledore." She cried some more.

"Oh hunny I'm sorry." He said pulling her close.

"How?" Blaise asked.

"I dunno, Dumbledore didn't tell me." She said. "But I have to go home tonight." She said. "I'm sorry that I have to miss the dance." She said.

"Shut up." Draco said.

"Don't worry about it." Blaise said. A little while later Hermione returned to her dorm and packed the few things she thought she would need. She sat on the edge of her bed and cried for a while. She was interrupted by the girls coming in, they saw her and began to pester her about why she was crying, she never answered them she just grabbed her bag and left. She walked to Dumbledore's office, where he was waiting to escort her home. They came through the fire place scaring Hermione's mother half to death. She jumped up from the couch and ran open armed to Hermione, she was crying, so was Hermione. She drug her to the couch, she held her tightly for hours. Dumbledore had long since been gone when Hermione finally got up from the couch she walked into the kitchen to get some juice to drink. She was sitting on the counter when her mother walked in.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" She asked.

"Not really. I think I'm just going to go to bed." She said pouring the rest of her juice down the drain, and setting her glass in the sink. She grabbed the box of tissues that was sitting on the counter, she walked up to her room. It was weird being here this time of night without her father. Hermione cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! 

Okay One: Yes there is a reason why Hermione's changed, but if people would bother to read the story it is explained. She didn't change because she was raped, molested or any other reason.

Okay Two: Yes, I do make a lot of jokes about gay people, but none of them are in a hurtful way, I would never hurt my friends that way. Yes, I have gay friends.

Okay Three: Rape...nothing funny in that, nor are there any jokes about it in the story. See just because you say the word RAPE doesn't mean you're making fun of any person that has been. Get that through your head.

Okay Four: **There aren't any jokes about AIDS!** Do you people think you can handle that? It was just a chapter title and you know what if you had taken the time to read the damn thing you would know that...haha.

Okay Five: Okay the whole 'Punk' think is a joke, which is also explained in the story, it's a joke, she's not being serious. Which is something you would also know if you would have read it.

Okay that was all for the people who have recently taken to attacking me, those are the top five reasons and I chose to address them. I'm sorry that not everyone gets this story, but that's not my problem...so please keep your snotty negative shit to yourself.


	25. Happy Christmas

_"Weird being home in November, can't remember the last time I was. Oh yeah I can, before I went off to Hogwarts. It's changed somehow, since the beginning of term. Or maybe it's just me, I went back there with all these misconceptions. I was reading previous writing before I started writing, those things I said were a tad over dramatic. But still were true. The school and the people have changed so much, we're all hardly recognizable."_ Hermione looked up from her writing, she was staring out her window, the sky looked so different, it looked so calming to her. She sat back and just watched the stars. Before she knew it she was asleep, dreaming of a better reality than the one that she was in. She woke up and half past nine, her book laid open on the floor, her pen was loosely gripped in her fingers. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, before she got up she took off her shoes, she set them down on the floor and got up. She walked to her bed where she'd left her bag, she opened the flap and let everything fall onto the bed. After fishing out her toothbrush and toothpaste she walked into the bathroom, where she took a piss and brushed her teeth. Hermione decided after she spit out her toothpaste that she wanted to take a bath, which she did. She walked to the cupboard and grabbed her favorite bubble bath, she turned around and walked to the tub, she turned on the faucet and plugged up the bottom of the tub. The water rose up quickly, Hermione poured in the bubbles. She drunk in the scent, vanilla, one of her all time favorite scents. She quickly took off her clothes, she quickly got in the tub. It was cold in her bathroom and she didn't want to stand around naked for to long. The hot water felt great, it soothed her frazzled mind. Hermione laid back in the water, she held her breath and went under the water. She stayed under the water, the entire year flashed before her eyes, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Ron and Harry's faces flashed as well. Death flashed through her mind as well, she didn't know where that thought had come from but it forced her up to take a breath, she splashed water all over the floor. She was freaked out, she got out of the tub straight away she grabbed a towel from the cupboard and wrapped it around herself. Hermione sat down on the toilet her head in her hands, she began to cry. After a while of sitting there Hermione got up from the toilet, she got back in the cold water of the tub. She turned on the shower and began to wash herself. She cried while she did, she was washing her hair when the death thought crept into the back of her mind. She wasn't as freaked out as she was the first time. She was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when her mother knocked on the door.

"Hermione are you almost done?" She heard her say as she was turning off the faucet.

"Yes, Mum. Be right out." She said putting one leg over the side of the tub. She put the other out and grabbed her towel she went for the door, she knew her mother would still be standing there. "Hello." She said in a sad but happy tone.

"Hello dear." She said hugging her.

"Did you need something?" Hermione asked when she'd finally let her go.

"Oh not really I just wanted to give you these." She said getting the bag from Hermione's bed. She handed it to her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked taking the bag from her.

"Clothes." She said taking a sip of her Vodka.

"Thanks Mum." Hermione said hugging her.

"You're welcome dear." She said. She was about to leave the room when she turned around to speak again. "I bought you a dress for Daddy's funeral. It's hanging there." She pointed to the open wardrobe door.

"Thank you." She said. When Hermione's door closed she went and sat on her bed she looked through the bag. Not at all what she was expecting, no jumpers or plaid skirts, in fact there was hardly any color in the bag. Hermione was looking at the shirts, and pants, and belt. Hermione laughed and couldn't believe that her mother had bought her stuff like that. Hermione put the clothes back in the bag and got up from her bed, she went through her drawers. She got out underwear, a bra, pants and a jumper. She quickly got dressed and did her hair when she was done she raced down to the kitchen. She was hungry.

"Hermione dear, why aren't you wearing the clothes I bought you?" Her mother asked.

"I dunno. Didn't feel like it I guess." Hermione said going through the cupboards. "Hey Mum, will you make me some eggs?" Hermione asked walking over to her.

Hermione's Mum looked up at her, she smiled and said yes. Hermione sat down at the table, she began to clear it off. She came across a paper clipping, it was about her father, he hadn't just up and died, he was murdered. Hermione quickly shuffled that into another pile, she didn't want to know about it. By the time her eggs were done she was done cleaning up the table. Her mother set a plate and a glass of orange juice in front of her. "Thanks Mum." She said.

"You're welcome dear." She said watching her as she started to eat. "So how's school?" Her Mum asked.

"Okay." She said after she swallowed her eggs.

"No more suicides?" She asked.

"No, but I did make friends with one of the factors in her suicide." Hermione said before she took another fork full.

"Oh that's nice." She said. Hermione knew she wasn't paying attention, to what she or Hermione was saying.

"Oh Mum, I never got a chance to tell you and da- I'm getting married." Hermione said flashing her ring to her mother. That caught her attention. Her mother grabbed her hand and was looking at the ring.

"Hermione, why the hell didn't you tell us before?" She asked letting her death grip of Hermione's hand go.

"Because, I didn't want to." She said. "I didn't know how you would take it." She said.

"Okay so who are you marring?" She asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said quietly.

"Who?" Her Mum asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione spoke up.

"That fucking git!" Hermione's Mum said. Hermione stared at her wide-eyed and bushy haired. Hermione had never heard her mother swear, she was in shock. "Yes, that fucking git." She said getting up from the table. She walked up to her bedroom, where she slammed the door closed. Her mother sat at the table, she didn't know what to do. Hermione threw the stuff off of her bed, she pulled back the covers and got in. She pulled the covers over her head, she was crying. Hermione had been under there a while, when she was interrupted by a constant pecking at her window. Hermione threw the covers back and saw that it was an owl. She hurriedly got out of bed, she tripped while doing so. She opened the window and the bird flew in. It dropped a letter on her bed and went and sat on top of her wardrobe.

_"Dear Hermione: _

_I hope you're doing okay. Can't wait until you come back to school. _

_Yours forever, Draco Malfoy. _

_PS I'm sorry, but I don't know what to say, I just had to check on you. xoxo Draco."_ Hermione smiled and sat down at her desk and she began to write.

_"Dear Draco: _

_That's quite alright, I don't know what to say myself. Well besides that I miss you and I wish you were here. I can't stand being away from you. Everything feels so weird. I just want you, is all that I'm trying to say. _

_I told my Mum about me and you, and well...I don't think she understands, she called you a git, my bad a fucking git and I stormed off and haven't been anyway near her since. She's also drinking, which she never used to do. I'm scared, what's going to happen after I leave? _

_Well, I think I should go now. I love you. _

_Yours forever, Hermione xoxo." _

When Draco was done reading that he folded it up and stuck it in his pocket. He sighed and closed his book, he was alone in the library and wasn't getting any work done. He couldn't help but think of Hermione and how upset she sounded. He wished he was there as well. Draco knew that he had to get to her, he couldn't let her be alone. Draco quickly picked up all his things and rushed off to Dumbledore's office. While talking to Dumbledore Draco was very persistent, and firm. Dumbledore finally caved in, he told Draco that he would take him to see Hermione, and that if it was okay with Mrs. Granger that he could stay until after Hermione's fathers funeral. Draco was happy with the results that he got. Draco returned to the Slytherin common room with a smile on his face, he ran up the stairs to his dorm, he was greeted with a great and unexpected guest...his father. Lucius sat on the edge of Draco's bed looking so superior. Draco's breath caught in his throat.

"Close the door, and come here." He said sternly, which Draco obeyed immediately. "Come here." He said. Draco swallowed hard and walked over to him. "So Draco, is it true? Are you really engaged to that filthy mudblood?" He asked, he held his walking stick tightly in his hand. Draco swallowed hard again and spoke.

"Yes, I am." He said bringing his head up so he could look at his father. Lucius scowled at Draco.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we're in love." He said. Lucius had a disgusted look on his face, he hit Draco with his walking stick. The force knocked Draco onto the floor.

"How dare you disgrace the Malfoy name." He said hitting him again. "After all that I have done for you." He said hitting him again. "You would marry that TRASH!" He said hitting him again.

"She's not trash." Draco said. That enraged Mr. Malfoy who began to hit Draco, he hit one after another after another. When his stick broke in two Mr. Malfoy took to kicking him. Mr. Malfoy was interrupted by Blaise. Blaise looked on in fear, he was about to leave when Mr. Malfoy called out to him. Blaise was reluctant to walk over to him but he did.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." His voice shook.

"I wanted to thank you, for informing me on my son." Blaise's face turned to horror. Draco had leaned up a much as possible. Mr. Malfoy shook Blaise's hand and spit on Draco and then walked out of the room. When the door closed Blaise bent down and began to speak to Draco.

"Draco I'm sorry, I never told him. I swear. I only told my mother, I swear I never thought she'd tell. I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in Blaise's eyes. Draco could tell he was being sincere since he never ever cried.

"I believe you." Draco said. Blaise looked up and smiled at him. "Could you help me to the hospital wing." Draco asked.

"Yes, of course." Blaise said. They had a hell of a time getting there. Draco was informed that he had four broken ribs, not to mention a torso full of bruises. Madam Pomfry gave him something to ease the pain. Dumbledore had come down later. Him and Draco had a quick talk. Dumbledore told him that he needed his rest and that tomorrow he would be taking him to see Hermione. Draco wasn't happy about that, but he knew it was for the best.

It was dinner time and Hermione and her mother ate in silence Hermione refused to look at her mother. She was still mad that she'd called Draco a git, she didn't know why it had bothered her so much but it did. Hermione's mother wasn't even attempting to make conversation. When Hermione was done eating she put her dirty dishes in the dish washer and went to watch TV in the living room. There was nothing good on so she read a book. Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch with her book. Before her mother went to bed she covered her up with a blanket and kissed her goodnight. Draco was trying to sleep but that proved to be a difficult task, every time he moved he laid wrong and his body was filled with pain. "God, damn-it." He yelled. But finally after an hour of trying, he was asleep, not a deep or a comfortable one, but he was asleep nonetheless.

Hermione was woken up by her mother shortly before nine o'clock she told her that she had to get up and get ready. Which Hermione did instantly, she went up and took another shower, she brushed her teeth and actually did her hair. It looked nice, it came out really curly that day. But she didn't care her dad loved her hair. When she walked out of her bathroom a black skirt, shirt, shoes, and tights were laying out on her bed, her mother had come in while she was in the shower. Everything was black, except her tights. She quickly got dressed. Her outfit was as plain as you could find, her shoes were too. While she was getting dressed her mother had come in and told her that she might want a sweater. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she definitely looked like she was in mourning. Hermione looked through her wardrobe, she didn't have any regular black sweaters in there, nor did she have any in her drawer so she wore a black hoodie. "Stylin'." She said as she checked the mirror before she left her room. She was thinking on her way down what a lovely day it was, it was going to be fun as hell having to spend an entire day at a funeral home. Tomorrow was her dad's funeral, today was the viewing. Hermione walked into the kitchen, her mum was on the phone so Hermione made herself a bowl of cereal. She stood at the counter and ate it.

"Are you all ready?" Her mother asked. Hermione shook her head yes, and dumped her bowl into the sink. "Look sweetie I'm sorry about yesterday." She said. "I'm sure he is perfectly divine." Hermione's Mother said. "I shouldn't have said that." She said walking over to Hermione she put her arms around her and held her tightly.

"I forgive you." She said just so she would let her go. Hermione's Mum smiled at her and then turned and walked out of the room. She grabbed her purse and car keys.

"Coming dear?" She yelled from the front door.

"Yes," She said walking out of the room. They arrived at the funeral home, Hermione was scared she didn't want to see her father. But she got out of the car and followed her mother in, her mum was busy talking to one of the guys that worked there, Hermione wandered around, she found her father in a room, it was cold as hell in there. He was all alone and the head of the room, she stood in the back by the door. She wanted to cry but didn't. Her mother walked in a few minutes later.

"Oh there you are dear." She said putting her arm around her. She tugged at her to walk forward, but she wouldn't move. "Come on sweet heart." She said.

"No, I'm fine right here." Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, mother I quite sure." She snapped.

"Okay." She said walking on. She was bent over the casket talking to him. Hermione looked at her, she was disgusted for some reason. Hermione was startled by her Aunt Jane coming in, she hugged Hermione and told her how sorry she was for her loss. Hermione was just not in the mood, so after she waddled to the casket she went and hid in the corner. She was just not in the mood to have all these people around her. Draco had just woken up when Blaise walked into the room he sat in the chair to his right.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Just fine." He said.

"That's good." He said. "Brought you some clothes, so you can at least look somewhat decent when you go see Hermione." Blaise said setting a black bag on his bed.

"'Thank you." He said.

"No problem." He said. "Well I think I better go now, tell Hermione I said hello." He said.

"I will." He said sitting up he went through his bag, it looked as though Blaise packed every black thing he owned. A little while later when Draco was told he could leave he got up and went straight to the bathroom, where he showered and changed. Not too long after he was standing in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore explained to Draco that since they weren't at home that they would have to go to Diagon alley and then to the Leaky Cauldron and then they would actually have to travel through the muggle world. Draco didn't mind, he had always wanted to do that. So they set off on their adventure, which was most likely going to be a painful one.

Many people had come and visited Hermione in her corner. She had tried hiding in the bathroom but her mother came in and got her. She was flaming mad, she didn't want to be there. She didn't know why she wanted to keep the distance, but she did. She didn't want to be around anyone. She knew that it was mean and it was her father but she didn't care. So at about three o'clock she got up from her chair and walked out the door, and walked her happy ass home. It wasn't a long walk, but Hermione had stopped at a park and begun to play on the swings. She also stopped and bought an ice cream from the corner store. She sat outside the store and ate it. She was finally on her block walking down the street when she saw someone sitting on the porch, she could tell who it was even from the distance, when the shock wore off she began to run. Draco didn't see her at first, but when he did he brightened up instantly, she ran across the grass and to the porch. She threw her arms around him, Draco squealed, but still let her hug him. Hermione eyes filled with tears.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Oh I don't care. I never want to leave you again." She said kissing him. "I love you so much." She said when they parted from their kiss.

"I love you too." Draco said. They sat together on the porch for a while. Hermione's Mum came home and she wasn't in too good of a mood. She didn't say anything to Hermione for the rest of the night, she only talked to her to tell her that dinner was ready. Hermione and Draco didn't talk throughout dinner they kept as silent as Mrs. Granger. After dinner Hermione and Draco cleaned up while Mrs. Granger went to bed, she was accompanied by a bottle of Vodka.

"Draco, I'm scared what if she continues to drink after I go back to school? What the hell am I going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." He said. "I guess try not to worry about it." He said.

"How can I not worry about it? She's all I have left. What if God forbid she had to get behind the wheel of a car? What if she gets in a wreck?" Hermione yelled she begun to cry. Draco looked at her a bit hurt, Hermione noticed this instantly. "She isn't all I have left." She finished.

"I know, but she's your mother and I know how you feel." He said. "I sometimes worry too." He said. Hermione went in for a hug, which made Draco shriek.

"I'm sorry." She said letting go.

"It's okay." He said.

"Wanna watch some TV?" She asked.

"Really?" He said excitedly.

"Yeah." She said confused.

"Well, you talked about it a lot, it got me all curious." He said doing this freaky hand thing down by his crotch, with both hands.

"Alright then, lets go." She said. So Hermione and Draco sat and watched TV until they fell asleep Draco laid across Hermione's lap. Mrs. Granger came down at about 8:30 she saw the two of them, anger didn't arise in her, she actually looked pleased. She walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. The smell woke Draco up, he was confused when he first woke up. He didn't know where the hell he was at first, but when he saw Hermione he remembered. Draco sat up very carefully and carefully nudged Hermione. Hermione woke up very slowly. "Hello." She said before she fell asleep again. Draco laughed at her. But a few minutes later she was completely awake and sitting at the table enjoying the coffee her mother had made. Hermione, Draco and Mrs. Granger sat around the table eating breakfast, Mrs. Granger took the liberty to ask Draco about his parents.

"So Draco, what are you parents names again?" She asked.

"Narcissa and Lucius." He said.

"And what is it your father does?" Mrs. Granger asked. Draco was about to answer when the phone rang. "Oh excuse me." She said. Hermione and Draco watched as she got up and went to the phone. "Hello?" She asked. "Yes, he is. Who may I ask is calling?" She asked. "Draco, it's your father." All three of their faces went to confusion. Draco got up very carefully.

"Hello?" He asked when he got to the phone.

"Draco Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled which Hermione and Mrs. Granger heard.

"What ever do you mean father?" He asked.

"What are you doing with that FILTHY MUDBLOOD?" He yelled. Hermione and Her mother heard that as well.

"Nothing, I'm simply here with my fiance and her mother, for her fathers funeral." Draco said. He knew that pissed his father off even more.

"Draco when you get back here me and you are going to have another talk!" He said sternly.

"What? You mean you're going to beat me again?" He asked. Lucius was stunned. "That's what I thought. Good-by father. Look forward to seeing you." He said hanging up the phone. Mr. Malfoy slammed his side down as well. Dumbledore was standing to Mr. Malfoy's left.

"How dare you let my son got off into the MUGGLE WORLD without my permission." He said to Dumbledore. You see they had apparated to muggle London, so that Mr. Malfoy could speak with his son, and not beat him.

"He asked me Lucius, so I let him." Dumbledore said before disapparating. Mr. Malfoy was left alone on the street.

"Ridiculous." He said before he apparated home.

"Wow, he was mad." Hermione said as Draco came and sat back down.

"I know." He said digging back into his breakfast. After Hermione and Draco cleaned up yet again they went to get ready, Hermione let Draco shower first. Hermione set out her clothes on her bed, the black dress her mother got especially for her fathers funeral. It was plain and black, just like the outfit she was wearing was. She took off her tights which she successfully didn't run she would just wear them again. She grabbed a black slip from her drawer and laid it out as well. She took her sweater off as well and laid it on the bed, her shoes were downstairs, so she was all set all she had to do was do her hair, while Draco was in the shower she decided that she didn't need to take one, that she was fine with just redoing her hair. It still looked somewhat decent from yesterday but she still put it up, not in a pony tail. She but her hair in a loose bun held up with clips. Some curls freed themselves from the bun, it looked nice. So she felt like a retard having to put back on the tights that she had just taken off, but she did. by the time Draco was done in the bathroom Hermione was done and sitting on the window seat, she stared straight at the door. God, she loved the way he looked in black.

"Wow." Draco said swallowing hard. "You look so beautiful." He said walking over to her. He kissed her on the cheek.

"You look hot as usual." She said walking into the bathroom. Hermione was glad that Draco didn't notice the cigarette smell. She had sprayed herself with perfume, she hoped it would cover it up. Hermione flossed, brushed and used mouth wash and threw in a mint or two, just to make sure her breath didn't smell. When she opened the door Draco was sitting there waiting, for her. He had a box of matches in one hand and an ashtray in the other. He smirked at her.

"Hermione you got some explaining to do." He said. Hermione laughed.

"But Drakie..." She wined, she realized she sounded like Pansy, and stopped. "I'm sorry darling, the urge came over me and I couldn't resist." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"It's okay, just please don't make a habit out of it. It's disgusting." He said putting the ash tray and matches back on the window sill.

"Okay I promise." She said. After a chuckle they went downstairs and sat on the couch they watched more TV. They waited for Mrs. Granger to come down. It was well after ten before she came down, she looked amazing in Draco's opinion. She was dressed far from funerally. She had on a gorgeous red dress on matched with shoes, lipstick and purse her hair was done in an elegant up do. "Holy shit mother." Hermione said. "You look...wow." Hermione said sitting forward on the couch.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger...wow." He said trying to control himself, he didn't want to drool or jizz on himself. "You look great." He finished.

"Really you think so?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." He said. Hermione nodded her head yes. She walked into the kitchen and drank the last bit of her coffee. "Is it wrong that I would so like to bang your mother?" Draco asked.

"Dude if she wasn't my mother what do you think I would be doing?" She asked him. They laughed together. Hermione got up from the couch and turned off the TV and slipped her shoes on. "Are you ready Mum?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." She said putting back on her earring.

"Groovy." She said walking into the living room. "Are you ready whore?" She asked.

"You bet I am Psycho." He said getting up rather slowly.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"Good because I wasn't going to help anyway." She said walking to the front door. "Haha." She laughed walking out.

"Evil." He yelled.

"Need any help Draco?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No." He said in a high pitched voice.

"Alright." She said walking out the door.

"Oh Thank you God, for letting me marry into this family." He said getting up, he walked out the door, he forgot to close it and lock it. Which he was made to do after he'd already sat down in the back-seat. So after he did that they drove to the funeral home. Hermione's mother was the first to get out of the car. Hermione and Draco were left alone.

"I'm scared." She said softly.

"I know you are. But I'm here." He said.

"I know." She said opening her door and getting out. She waited for Draco to get out of the car, they walked arm and arm. People had already arrived, they gasped as Hermione's mum walked in. They whispered about her. She didn't care she took a seat in the front row facing her husband. She sat confidently, Hermione was forced to introduce Draco to her family, and everyone else that was in the room. She introduced him as her fiance everyone was excited that she was getting married after the long introduction they finally took their seats next to Hermione's mother. They was a short service at noon, Mr. Granger was loaded into the back of the hearse so he could be taken to the cemetery. Hermione's mother resisted tears during that short service. Hermione couldn't help but cry as people got up and talked about how wonderful a man he was and how much he would be missed. Draco just held her tightly, he was a life size tissue. After the hearse was ready Hermione, Draco, and Mrs. Granger got back in the car and drove off to the cemetery. Finally the whole thing had come to an end, he was gone and partially buried, it had begun to rain as he was lowered down. Hermione's mum who had been drinking before they got out of the car danced in the rain. "Draco help me." She said trying to get her mother underneath the tent. All three of them were soaked. Hermione being the sober one drove home, Draco was yet again being used as the human snot rag. When they got home Draco helped as best he could to put her to bed. It was a first for the both of them, they had never had to put an adult to bed.

"Thank you." Hermione said after she'd changed her clothes.

"No problem." Draco said.

"What am I going to do?" She asked.

"About your mother? I presume?" He asked.

"Yes." She said in a sad voice.

"Can't she go stay with someone? Or someone come here?" He asked.

"I don't know, all my grandparents are dead." She said. "Maybe my Aunt Paula could come and stay, she doesn't have any kids, or a life for that matter." She said.

"Well, maybe you should call her." He said.

"Maybe I should." She said getting up and walking into the kitchen. She called her Aunt Paula. They talked for about and hour. Draco was left to entertain himself which meant watching TV. Hermione came back into the room all smiles. "That was easy. I suppose." She said sitting down next to Draco.

"She'll come?" He asked.

"Yep. She'll be here tomorrow." She said changing the channel.

"Hey I was watching that." He said.

"Duh." She said. "I'm a remote hog." She said.

"Would have never guessed." He said.

"This is why they have two or three TV's." She said.

"Well, I'm going to have one of these in every room." He said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She said. Hermione and Draco stayed on the couch until dinner time, when Hermione got up to order a pizza and Draco went to take a piss. Hermione and Draco ate on the floor in the living room, they were watching a movie, Nightmare on Elm Street, one of Hermione's favorites, she was glad Draco had never seen it before because she had a great time scaring him. "God, this is so much fun." She said picking back up her pizza.

"Not for me, could you please stop that?" He asked.

"If you want me too." Hermione said.

"Thank you." He said.

"Want another soda?" She asked.

"Sure." He said, Hermione dropped her pizza and got up and walked to the kitchen she opened the fridge and grabbed two cokes and walked and sat back down. "You know this movie, and pizza isn't half bad." He said.

"I know muggle life isn't so horrible as it's made out to be." She said.

"Could we do this everyday after we're married?" Draco asked.

"Don't see why not." She said. Draco smiled. "-but don't you think you'll get tired of it?" She asked.

"Well, it doesn't always have to be pizza, and Freddy. It could be anything, pasta and the breakfast club." He said.

"Oh now you know the way to my heart, but make it mashed potatoes and then we've got a deal." She said.

"Deal." He said.

"Sweet." She said. Hermione and Draco fell asleep on the floor in front of the TV they were watching the fourth Nightmare on Elm Street when they fell asleep. The Pizza box lay open on the floor between them, empty soda cans lay on the lid. Hermione and Draco held hands while they slept, they had pepperonis sticking to their hands when they woke up which was at 8:25 in the morning Aunt Paula was ringing the doorbell. Hermione shook them off her hand and got up and answered the door.

"Hello Sweetie." She said walking into the house.

"Hello." She said hugging her.

"Hello Draco." She said as Draco sat up on the floor.

"Hello." He waved.

"Is your mother up?" She asked setting her suitcase down by the door.

"No, she hasn't been up since we got home yesterday." Hermione said.

"Oh well, I'm going to go up and say hello to her." She said taking off her coat and hanging it in the closet.

"Alright." She said. While she was up talking to Hermione's mother, Hermione and Draco began to clean up the living room.

"That lady scares me." Draco whispered. Hermione laughed.

"She scares a lot of people." Hermione said, they laughed. When Hermione and Draco got done taking the trash out the doorbell went off again. Hermione left Draco in the kitchen, Aunt Paula was coming down the stairs as Hermione walked through the room. Hermione walked to the door and opened it and to her surprise there was Dumbledore. Hermione's mouth hung open. Dumbledore wasn't dressed normally. He had on shorts, and very loud button up shirt, and fishing hat and sunglasses. "Hello Sir come on in." Hermione laughed. Draco was just coming out of the kitchen when he saw him, he laughed and walked back into the kitchen where they could still hear him. "Aunt Paula umm...this is my Headmaster." Hermione said fighting back the laughs.

"Oh how nice to meet you." She said walking over and shaking his hand.

"Very nice to meet you as well." He said shaking her hand. "Now Hermione, are you and Draco ready to return to school?" He asked, Hermione was still fighting the laughter, so she shook her head no. "Well, then perhaps you should go and get ready."

"Yes, of course Sir." Hermione said walking away she went into the kitchen and got Draco they laughed and walked up stairs where they quickly packed everything they had brought from school. "What the fuck is he wearing?" She asked.

"I dunno. But he shouldn't be." Draco said making the two of them laugh. When they were done Hermione walked into her mothers room and kissed her good-bye, she was asleep so Hermione got out of there easily. Hermione said good-bye to her Aunt and walked outside to join Draco and Dumbledore. "Sir why are yo-"

"Don't ask." He said to Hermione.

"Alright I won't." They apparated back to the school. Hermione and Draco went back to their dorms. Draco walked through the door Blaise was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Welcome back mate." He said looking over the corner of the book.

"Thanks." He said sitting on the couch.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Loads, I got to watch TV and eat Pizza." He said Blaise gasped and sat up.

"I'm bummed I missed it." He said. Hermione walked through the portrait hole, Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch talking about something when they noticed her come in.

"Hermione!" They said together.

"Harry, Ron." She said dropping her bag and running over to them.

"Nice Dress." Harry said after they hugged.

"Fuck off I haven't changed yet." She said.

"So how are you?" Harry asked letting her sit next to him on the couch.

"I'm okay." She said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Really, I'm okay." She said.

"Good." They said together.

So in was now the beginning of December, November went by quiet and fast. Draco never got that talk with his father, and Hermione and him were glad. Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry and Blaise sat at one of the tables in the great hall, they were playing Monopoly. Hermione asked her mother to send it to her, Hermione's mum was doing better, Aunt Paula had left, and her mother was happy. That women was getting on her last nerve. Everyone noticed the change in Hermione. She was more quiet and less bitchy to people. None of her close friends liked the change but they just went with it.

"Is this game ever going end?" Blaise asked.

"Nope." Said Harry and Hermione, since they were the only ones to ever play the game.

"Well, I give up, and I'm going to bed." Blaise said. Blaise stretched out and the checked his watch. "Fuck it's past midnight." He said.

"Are you for real?" Asked Ron.

"Yes." He said.

"Fuck well I'm off to bed." Said Ron.

"Me too." Said Ron and Harry.

"Goodnight." Hermione said.

"Night guys." Said Draco. They all said good-bye and goodnight to each other. Hermione and Draco were sitting there putting everything away. "How are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Fine why?" She asked putting the lid on the box.

"No reason." He said.

"Wanna sneak out?" He said. "Go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled. They snuck out the front door and went and sat by the lakes edge.

"Hermione. Are you sure everything's okay?" He asked.

"Not really." She said. "-why do you keep asking me?" She asked.

"Because you're so quiet, you're not you." He said.

"Sorry." She said. "Sometimes it's just hard to be happy." She said.

"Yeah I can imagine." He said. Out of nowhere Draco was wrenched off the ground. His father Lucius had him around the neck.

"Hello Draco, long time no see." He said, jerking him. "Stay back you bitch." He said to Hermione who just stared up at him. "What a disappointment you are." He said holding his wand to Draco's head. Mr. Malfoy threw Draco on the ground and began to kick him. Hermione sat frozen by fear. She watched as Mr. Malfoy kicked the shit out of him. "Disgrace my family." He said pulling him up by the collar of his shirt and punching him in the face. Mr. Malfoy rammed his face in the mud, no snow had fallen. Hermione was watching on, she didn't know why she wasn't helping him. But she knew that she had to, she got up from the ground, she picked up Mr. Malfoy's walking stick. She walked up behind him and brought it down on his head, Mr. Malfoy was taken aback by this and before he had time to do anything she hit him again, and again. Draco was watching her, and he was in shock. He had never seen her act in any real violent way. After about seven strikes and two kicks Hermione let the stick fall to the ground, she walked over to Draco.

"Are you alright faggot?" She asked.

"I'll be okay." He said as she helped him off the ground.

"Come on lets go." Hermione said. As they were walking away Draco was pulled back by his father, Lucius had his wand drawn and was ready to strike. Draco fell and hit his head on one of the rocks, he wasn't moving. Mr. Malfoy and Hermione stopped to look at him. Hermione had carefully pulled her wand out of her pocket. "Look what you did you fucking monster." She said. Mr. Malfoy turned to her with a sneer on his face. He raised his wand and was about to say a spell, when Draco leaned up and bit his leg. Mr. Malfoy screamed and turned to look down at Draco. He punched Draco again. "Avada Kedvra." Hermione yelled as Mr. Malfoy turned back to her. Mr. Malfoy's eyes bulged and his body went limp and he slowly fell to the ground. Hermione took a very deep breath and sunk to the ground. Draco looked around petrified.  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked. Hermione was taking very deep breaths and she was crying.

"Yes, Kujo, I'm just fine." She smiled and crawled over to Draco. Minutes later they were joined by members of the faculty.

"Hermione, Draco are you alright?" Dumbledore asked leaning down to them.

"Yes,." They answered. After Dumbledore walked away Hermione leaned into Draco and whispered in his ear. "Happy Christmas." She said, they laughed.

* * *

A/N: Yes this is finally then end. Sorry it was such a long chapter but so many ideas, and I wanted to do a Christmas Chapter so I had to roll everything in one. See this is what you get when Jessica writes a really long chapter. -Gigglesnort- Sorry if it's not a perfect chapter, but oh well get over it. Surprisingly this only took like 5 hours to write...hehe I got distracted by Music, and shit.

Well, Happy Christmas. There should be an update before Christmas, but if there isn't, hope you get everything you wanted. So yet again Happy Christmas.  
Total word count including authors note 7189. Happy Christmas.


	26. Pillow biter!

Chapter 26.

Hermione and Draco were quickly taken to the hospital wing, Draco was the one with most the injuries, Hermione didn't have but a scratch on her. She had done that herself while she was hitting Mr. Malfoy with his pimp stick. Hermione sat in the chair next to Draco's bed, she didn't look at him she just tapped her foot and stared at the floor. She was playing with a piece of hair and biting her nails as well.

"Hermione are you alright?" He asked turning and patting her on the knee. This startled her so much that she smacked Draco across the face. "Ouch." He said.

"What did you ask me?" She asked looking at the red mark on his face.

"Don't hit me but I asked if you were okay?" Draco said laying back in bed.

"Oh yeah." She said. "I mean I just killed your father, so I'm just pucker." She said turning away from him.

"Oh don't beat yourself up about it. I could understand feeling that way if you killed your father, but honestly, he deserved what he got. Always has." Draco said softly then looking off to the left of Hermione.

"Yes, I guess so nipple dimer." Hermione said absent mindedly. Draco looked back confused.

"What the fuck is a nipple dimer?" He asked.

"Someone with big nipples, you know they look like a stack of dimes." She said making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah why didn't I think of that." He said in a smart ass gay tone.

"Fuck you, you fucking cumbag." Hermione said crossing her arms across her chest and kicking him in the leg.

"Ouch." He yelled after she had.

"See Blondie don't fuck with me or I'll cause you a world of pain." She said trying to be serious but in the end she laughed and said she was sorry for kicking him. After a while they both fell asleep, hand in hand. Hermione slept in the chair and Draco in the hospital bed. Ron, Harry and Blaise were the first to come to the hospital wing, Ron was whining of course.

"Why do all the good things happen to other people and not me?" Ron pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Because your the ugly ginger haired sidekick, nothing good is supposed to happen to you." Harry said smacking him on the back of the head. "That's what you get for being retard." Harry said walking up next to Hermione. "So bitch, was going on?" He said, Hermione looked confused and then she gave him the finger.

"And nothing's going on." She said getting up. "-except for the fact that I have to take a shower." She said as she started to walk. "Oh Draco you need one too, you smell like cow." She said walking out of the hospital wing. Once Hermione was out of view, Harry began to ask questions.

"Did she really kill your father?" Harry asked taking Hermione's warm seat.

"Yeah, she did. It was so odd, she just sat there most of the time-" Draco stopped and looked around. "-and then out of nowhere she like jumped into action and saved my sorry ass." He said. "She's beating herself up over it as well." He said sadly. "I mean first her father dies, and then she kills mine, all in the matter of a month, I can't imagine how she feels." Draco said looking at his hands.

"Yeah, I can't help but feel bad for her." Blaise said sitting on the bed near Draco's feet. Ron looked out the window, he was watching the snow fall. But what no one knew is that Hermione was standing outside the door, she had begun to cry, which to her is now a natural occurrence. "Do you think there's anything we can do for her?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know." Draco said.

"Maybe if we erased this past month." Harry said.

"Yeah. I think that would help her a lot. Maybe we could get some glimmer of the person that was here, that was her." Draco said. "It breaks my heart for her to be like this." Draco said. "I care more about her pain than I do my own." Draco said. After that Hermione ran back to her room and grabbed clean clothes and her red book, she ran down to the bathrooms and took the hottest shower she could manage without burning her skin off. When she was done, she walked into the last stall on the right, she put her knicks on and sat on the toilet she pulled out her book and began to write.

"I don't like this feeling, I can't stand it...He was going to kill Draco and then me. But I can't understand why it's making me feel like this. I should be happy one of my biggest enemies is dead, why aren't I jumping for joy, having a party? Why am I sitting in a bathroom stall writing this...I hate what life is right now, it was never so serious, no one close to me ever died, and I never killed anyone before. I can't act like there is nothing wrong, because there is, I wish I had the power to change it. But the sad part of my reality is that I don't.

I may have a wand, but I have no power. None at all, God what I wouldn't do to have a bit of fairy dust to sprinkle on myself and fly away...just fly away.

But in the end I know that wishing things away won't make them disappear. Something I have to face starting now." Hermione grabbed her bag and book and opened the bathroom door and walked out, She walked all the way to the hospital wing where Draco, Harry and Blaise were, Ron had left for lunch. When she walked through the door she threw her stuff down and spoke.

"I don't need you three to feel sorry for me, I don't need you to protect me, the only thing I need from you is love. Not sympathy...or anything just love me for me. Please that is all I ask. That's all I need, that all I want that's all I'm ever going to need in this life." She finally took a breath. Draco, Blaise and Harry stood open gobbed.

"Okay." They said together.

"Hermione, where are your clothes?" Draco asked.

"What?" She said looking down, she was still in her towel. "Fuck." She laughed. "I was writing and got pissed off and stormed up here." She laughed some more. "I got knicks on a least. So God forbid if the damn thing had fallen off they wouldn't have seen my you know what, and I don't have any boobs...so nothing to worry about there." She laughed again. "I can be a real dumb blonde sometimes." She said, she was nearly knocked off her feet by Dumbledore coming into the room, not that he hit her or anything, just the fact she's nearly naked and well, he's there.

"Oh Miss Granger." He said covering his eyes and turning around.

"Sorry sir." Hermione said. Draco, Harry and Blaise were still open gobbed. Hermione walked to the end of Draco's bed and grabbed his black dressing gown, she put it on and told him that he could turn around.

"Decent?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. He turned around slowly and saw that she was covered.

"All right, Draco you mother is here." He said calling her into the hospital wing. She came in rather quickly she ran over to Draco and enclosed him in her arms.

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry I tried to stop him from coming." She said kissing him on the forehead.

"It's okay Mum, I know you tried your hardest." He said pointing to her black eye. She touched it gingerly.

"I'm so sorry baby." She said holding onto him. No one in the room with the exception of Blaise had ever seen that kind of affection from her, they'd always thought her a carbon copy of Mr. Malfoy.

"It's okay." He said, She sat next to him on the bed, her arms were still around him. "Mum this is Hermione." He said beckoning her forward, which she actually came forward. Hermione waved sadly at her. She looked at Hermione with a look of disgust. Draco noticed this and told her not to look at his fiance like that. Her eyes went wide, she pulled away and looked at him.

"Fiance?" She questioned.

"Yes, Mother me and Hermione are to be married after we're finished with school." He said. She looked at him dumb founded.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes, mother I am, and if you don't like it you can leave. This school and my house." He said venomously. She looked at him. "Remember I'm the last Malfoy, by blood, so everything is mine. And I'm not Dad, I won't have hate in my house. So if you can't live like that, then you can leave." He said sternly.

"No baby it's not that. It's just- that's what I've always wanted. You know I don't care who you marry." She said sweetly. Hermione, Blaise and Harry smiled as she talked to Draco, they smiled at Draco for taking a stand for exactly what he wanted. "You know what? Never did I think you and Hermione would fall in love." She said.

"Nor did we." Harry said. After Harry finished Mrs. Malfoy got off the bed and walked over to him.

"Harry I want to apologize for the way my husband and his friends treated you. Pretty much for everything you've had to go through." She said taking him by the hand. "I hope you can forgive?" She said.

"Of course Ma'am." He said. When she was done with Harry she moved on to Blaise.

"Blaise thanks for always being a good friend to my son." She said. Blaise told her that she was welcome. Mrs. Malfoy now stood in front of Hermione. "Well, Hermione this is a pre-welcome to the family." She said pulling her into a hug. Hermione was shocked at first, but then hugged back. Mrs. Malfoy walked back out of the room and began to talk to Dumbledore, she came back a few minutes later and told Draco that he would be leaving in a while with her. Draco looked at Hermione who had taken her seat next to him on the bed.

"Mother is Hermione not coming as well?" He asked.

"Well, if you would like her too, she can." She said to him.

"I would like that very much." He smiled, which made her smile. She turned and went to talk to Dumbledore again. "Well, I went to your fathers funeral, now you can come to mine." He smiled.

"Yes, well hopefully she won't wear a red dress and get drunk." She laughed. "My Mum's got real balls." She said.

"Sounds like it." Blaise said.

"Fuck." Hermione said out of nowhere.

"What?" They asked.

"Oh never mind. Thought I had left my black dress at home." She said. "But I got it." She said. They started laughing at her. "Don't laugh at me, or I'll..."She looked around to make sure there were no adults around. "Avada Kedavra you." She whispered.

"Oh yes she will, she's an expert on that." Draco said putting his arms around Hermione. They all laughed. Shortly there after Hermione and Draco were sent o obviously pack the things that they would need while they were away. Hermione and Draco split up and went their separate ways, Hermione who had put her clothes back on before she ventured back out into the halls was the first one done packing. Of course Draco was in pain so he was even slower than usual. Hermione waited for him in the entrance hall. She was picking her nose when Draco appeared in the hallway. "Oh that's beautiful, I want a picture of that." He said. A few minutes later they were joined in the hallway by Mrs. Malfoy, Dumbledore and Blaise, who jut got the news that he was coming as well.

"Well, Ma'am they're all yours." Dumbledore said turning around.

"Yes, thank you." She laughed. "Ready boys, and girl?" She asked.

"Yes." The three of them answered. They were led out to a car that the ministry had sent for Mrs. Malfoy.

"Here we go kids." She said.

"Mother why did they send you a car?" Draco asked. She said out of the corner of her mouth.

"I have no idea." She shrugged her shoulders and laughed. Draco looked back at Hermione who looked confused.

"Yeah, she's a bit strange." He said kissing her on the cheek. They got in the car and got settled. They Malfoy's lived a while away, so after three hours of talking and staring out the window, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise fell asleep. Mrs. Malfoy kept a watchful eye on them as they slept. After another long while the car came to a complete halt, which rattled Hermione from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and spoke.

"Are we here already?" She asked.

"Yes, dear we are." She said.

"Good." She said still rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, it is very good, my ass is hurting." She said.

"Mother." Draco said.

"What it does." She said getting out of the car, she began to rub it before she was greeted by a house elf. She spoke to him like a human and not an ugly beast. That made Hermione smile. They got inside it was very warm and comfy not at all like Hermione pictured. She pictured it dark and cold.

"Home." Draco said.

"Home." Hermione repeated.

"Home." Blaise said which made Hermione and Draco turn and look at him. "What? You guys said it so I thought I would follow you too." He said dropping his bags on the floor.

"Now." Mrs. Malfoy said walking back into the hall. "-Hermione you'll have the room next to Draco, and Blaise you can have the other." She said. "Go on get changed for dinner." She said. They all took her orders and went to walk up the stairs. "Aren't you going to take your things?" She asked pointing the bags on the floor.

"Oh yes." Hermione said running to get hers. "Draco, do you want me to get yours?" She asked.

"If you want to." He said. She smiled at him and picked up his bag. Blaise had come back to get his. They walked slowly up the stairs, Hermione and Blaise were stuck behind Draco. When they finally got up there, Hermione was shown which room was hers. She was gobsmacked by the size of the room, and the bed. Draco and Blaise laughed at her, which only got them the middle finger. "Nice." Draco said.

"Thanks." She said. Draco and Blaise left Hermione to explore her room. She was so tickled by it all. When she was done looking around she walked next door to Draco's room. "Holy Shit. You've got a lot of shit." She said bluntly.

"Thanks." He said from his bed. Hermione began to look around his room, it was just so clean and perfect, not dusty. It wasn't like a room, it was like a museum. "God." She said looking at his shelves, full of anything and everything.

"You rang." Draco said sarcastically.

"Fuck you." She said sitting at his desk. She picked up the small crystal paper weight. "Oh this fuckers heavy." She said. "Wonder what it would be like if someone got this thrown at them?" She said making seem like she was going to throw it at him.

"Don't!" he cowered. Hermione laughed.

"Like I would pick you as a target." She said setting it down. Blaise walked into the room a few minutes later and began to talk about something, Hermione was still looking around, she was going threough his closet now. "Oh man, what the fuck?" she yelled. Draco cringed. "Draco whatever your middle name is Malfoy." She came out of the closet with a pink dress. "Is this the actual dress?" She said holding it like it was one of Princess Diana's. Draco covered his eyes and huffed deeply.

"Yes, that is the dress." He said. Blaise was laughing.

"Hey is mine still in there? It was blue." He said. Hermione turned and walked back in.

"Yes." She yelled bringing it out as well.

"Hand it here will you?" Blaise asked with his arms out. Hermione walked over and gave it to him. He put it on and pranced around like a Queen. "I feel pretty oh so pretty." He danced. Hermione and Draco laughed at him, Hermione was laughing so hard that she was in tears on the floor, she was holding her stomach as well.

"Stop, stop." She begged. Blaise had begun to talk like a girl.

"Well, sir I do believe this is the prettiest hat ever made." He said. Hermione was laughing so hard that she was about to piss her pants. Draco was on his bed dying from laughter, he hurt so bad. But he didn't even care. After a while a house elf appeared at the door and informed them that dinner was ready. Hermione went to the bathroom washed her hands and met the rest of them in the dining room which she didn't find easily.

"Hermione so good of you to join us." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Sorry I had to-" She stopped.

"-Take a piss?" Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Yes." She said sitting down next to Draco. Dinner was quite funny, the after dinner drink turned into a burping contest Mrs. Malfoy came out victorious. Blaise was disappointed that he didn't win. He threw himself into one of the chairs and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Aww Blaise don't pout." Mrs. Malfoy said downing another root beer, She belched and then laughed. Blaise pouted even more. Hermione and Draco laughed. At about ten o'clock Mrs. Malfoy ordered them off to bed, which they did grudgingly. Hermione said goodnight to Draco and Blaise, she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when she was interrupted by Draco, he came to give her a kiss goodnight, which he did rather fast and then left. Hermione smiled and finished. When she was done she walked to the bed that had already been turned down by one of the house elves. She climbed in took a deep breath and fell asleep, not into a comfortable or pleasant one, she was haunted by Mr. Malfoy, he was all around her. She woke several times, she could have sworn he was standing over her, but he never was. The last time she woke up she got out of bed, she didn't know what to do, so she went next door to Draco's room. The door was slightly open, she could hear noises coming from inside the room. She pushed the door open a bit more, she could see Draco and Blaise. Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth, Draco and Blaise were having sex, very gently of course. Hermione backed away from the door, and then ran down the hall. She ended up in the library, which was filled with books, none written by Muggles. Hermione grabbed one and began to read it, she got to page 253 before she fell back asleep. She didn't dream this time, or if she had they weren't bad at all. Hermione was woken up by Draco.

"Hermione?" He asked. She opened her eyes and sat forward, which made them bump heads. "What the hell are you doing down here?" He asked rubbing his temple.

"I couldn't sleep." She said getting up and putting the book back, she was about to walk out of the room when Draco's arm stopped her, he kissed her on the cheek. Hermione tried not to be disgusted but she was. "Man I have got to piss." She said rushing away from him. Draco watched her suspiciously.

"Okay. Hurry back for breakfast." He yelled.

"Okay." She said running up to her room, she was met by Blaise on the stairs. "Hello." She said rushing past him. She ran to her bedroom, then into her bathroom where she took a piss and brushed her teeth, and hair. She changed her clothes and ran back downstairs.

"Hermione good morning." Mrs. Malfoy said as she sat next to Draco.

"Good morning." She said back.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Alright." She said.

"That's good." She said. They spent most of the day with Mrs. Malfoy, they played games, had more burping contests where Mrs. Malfoy won every time. Draco had even asked his mother if he could by a TV and DVD player, she stared at him. "What's a DVD player?" She asked.

"Oh it plays movies." Draco said. "Wait you know what a TV is?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I have been in the muggle world before." She stated like Draco was a retard.

"Oh well..excuse me." He said in a gay tone.

"No excuse for you." Mrs. Malfoy and Hermione said together. Mrs. Malfoy smiled and then announced that she had to leave and that she would be back later. She never told them where she was going, but she was gone. Hermione laid in front of the fireplace in the sitting room reading a book. Blaise caught Draco's attention and signaled for him to meet him in the hall, Draco shook his head and watched as he left. Twenty minutes later Hermione noticed that the room was quiet. She figured those two had went off to fuck. Hermione went back to her book, a while later they came back into the room.

"We're back." Draco said.

"Where'd you go?" Hermione asked turning over and sitting up.

"To play chess." Draco said. Hermione shook her head and then noticed that there was a chess set in the room.

"Oh who won?" She asked.

"Draco." Blaise blushed, he tried to hide it, but Hermione saw it.

"Oh I always knew my baby was a winner." She said getting up, she walked back to the library to get another book. Hermione would have really loved to slap them both for trying to insult her intelligence. When she was walking back she could hear them talking to each other.

"You don't think she suspects anything do you?" Blaise asked.

"No, well I don't know, she could, you know she's not dumb." Draco said. Hermione opened her book and walked in she acted like she was reading it, but she was really snickering to herself. Before they knew it, it was time for bed, so they went. Hermione laughed when they said goodnight to each other. "What are you laughing at?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, just in a giggly mood." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight." She said brushing a piece of hair out of his face. "I love you." She said walking into her room.

The night seemed to pass quickly. Before Hermione knew it she was being woken up by a house elf. He told her to get ready quickly because today was Mr. Malfoys funeral. Hermione shook her head and pushed back the covers, she walked to the bathroom where she took a quick shower, she didn't have time for her hair to dry so she grabbed her wand and did a spell to make it dry. It was really curly yet again and she pulled it up like she had at her fathers funeral. She went out into the room where her black dress shoes and everything else was laid out for her. "Creepy." She said. When she was all done she rushed downstairs, she was looking around for everyone, no one was there. So she sat in the sitting room, she began to read the book that she had left there last night. About an hour later the rest appeared downstairs, ready to go. Before they went they had some breakfast, everyone seemed glum today, I guess the realization hit that he was really gone and he wasn't coming back.

As they got their coats on Mrs. Malfoy let it slip to them that Hermione might want to stick very close to either her or Draco. Hermione shook her head yes, and then eloped her arm with Draco's. They day went by quite fast, Hermione and Draco were standing in front of Mr. Malfoy's casket. They were listening to one of Mr. Malfoy's 'friends' speak about him. Hermione had been getting evil glares from people all that day, well with the exception of Blaise, Draco, Mrs. Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione stood next to Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy was crying, nobody was really paying attention to the man who was speaking they were all staring Hermione down. Mrs. Malfoy looked up and took notice, she looked at Hermione and Hermione looked back. Mrs. Malfoy wiped her face and then grabbed Hermione's hand. Some of the guests began to whisper to each other. Hermione turned to Draco and Draco turned to her, and they smiled and held hands as well. Finally it was all over, Hermione and Draco stood alone in front of Mr. Malfoys half buried casket. Draco had finally showed some emotion, in other words he was crying.

"Draco, nobody likes a sissy." She said in a humorous tone.

"Yeah I know. But I don't give a flip right now." He said wiping a tear away.

"I love you." She said turning him so that he would face her. "Even thought you're a closet pillow biter." She said making annoying bunny like nibbles. Draco knew what she was talking about, his eyes bugged and he was speechless. "We better get back to your mother." She said kissing him and walking off. Draco didn't move. "Draco come on it's cold." She said holding out her hand.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I tried to not make it to long, but it came out that way. I mean it was getting to be like 5,000 words the last time I checked, so I had to split up the chapters. So yes you get a chapter 27 very soon. I will more than likely finish that one today. So yeah Happy Christmas. 


	27. White Christmas

Chapter 27.

Everyone that attended Mr. Malfoy's funeral came back to the house, everyone whispered about Hermione. Mrs. Malfoy also let slip that she might want to have Draco or herself around her even though they were at the house. Hermione smiled and stayed close to Draco, and Blaise. His parents wanted to kill him when they saw them interact with each other. Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle were in the corner talking to each other, Hermione was showing off, which angered some of the others.

"Narcissa, how can you let that creature in your house?" Asked Blaise's mother.

"Simple. She's marring my son. So I see nothing wrong with her being here. She is really a nice girl, maybe you should get past your prejudices and you could see that, and enjoy her company like your son does." She said. Mrs. Zabini looked offended. "You know what Blaise has told me that after Pansy died, that Hermione was the only one to give him a chance, I mean he sought her out and talked to her, but she did not refuse his friendship even after all he'd done to her in the past. Maybe you should take after your son's example and let stupid shit...go." She said walking away, she went up and joined in the laughter with the kids.

"Can you believe the way she's acting, like she has no breeding at all." Mrs. Zabini said to Mrs. Goyle.

"I know, I wish Lucius was here to see this, he would mess his pants and cast her out like a dog." Mrs. Goyle said taking a sip of her water.

"Only if her parents could see her now. They would be ashamed that they raised such a person." Mrs. Zabini said.

"Exactly, where has her class gone?" Mrs. Zabini asked.

"I don't know, where ever the little mudblood came from." She said loud enough that Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle could hear, and everyone else in the ballroom. Hermione looked down at the ground because everyone turned and looked at her. Mrs. Malfoy looked at Hermione, Hermione looked hurt and Mrs. Malfoy didn't like that. She handed her water off to Draco and she marched over to them. She tapped Mrs. Goyle on the shoulder, when she had stopped turning around Mrs. Malfoy punched her in the face, she fell to the floor. Mrs. Zabini gasped Mrs. Malfoy punched her as well, and then dumped a bowl of punch on her.

"Now, if anyone has a problem with Hermione being here, and if you have a problem with MY SON MARRING HER, THEN GET THE FUCK OUT!" She yelled pointing towards the door. Most people didn't wait to be told twice, they left. Hermione, Draco, Blaise Crabbe and Goyle were pretty much the only people left in the room.

"Wow, do you know how many times I wish I could have done that to my mother?" Goyle asked.

"More times than any human can count I bet." She said taking back her water.

"Exactly." Said Goyle.

"Man did you see my mothers face when you poured that punch on her?" Blaise asked.

"Oh yes, I did, and I enjoyed the hell out of it." Mrs. Malfoy said. "Hermione dear, I hope you didn't take that to heart...mudblood is a nasty word, and I could kick myself for ever using it to define a muggle born." She said kissing her on the forehead. "I'm sorry and I love you." She said before she walked off to clean up the punch. Everyone joined in the help, since she did do a WWF smack down. After a search of the house everyone felt safe to go to bed, Hermione went to sleep with Draco that night, she slept well. She slept better than she had the past month. At about noon, the five of them were on their way back to school this time they went by floo powder, the arrived in the Great Hall, just as the room was filling up with students. When they got there Snape came up and paid his condolences to Draco, he gave Hermione the evils and then left.

"Why wasn't he at the funeral?" Hermione asked.

"Don't ask me." Draco said. Since they had eaten before they came they all went to take their bags to their rooms, and they also had to change into their school robes. Classes went by fast, the homework they had to make up for those classes didn't. Hermione fell asleep in the Gryffindor common room doing hers. While at lunch the next day Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Crabbed and Goyle all got letters from Mrs. Malfoy.

_Dear Hermione. _

_Forgot to ask before you left but I was wondering if you and your mother would care to join me for christmas? I do hope you do. It was a pleasure to have you here._

_Write back soon. Love Narcissa."_

"Your mum is so nice." Hermione said to Draco.

"I know, seems that she's invited everyone to christmas." He said.

"Hey Draco." Said Harry.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"I got this letter from you mother asking me over for Christmas...is she being serious?" He asked sitting down.

"Yes." Said Draco.

"Cool, count me in." He said.

"Yay." Said Hermione.

"You're going too?" Harry asked.

"You bet cha, she fucking rocks." Hermione said. "I think Mum's going to die, and then let me drag her corspe there." Hermione laughed. Harry and Draco joined in her laughter. "So you can write her back and tell her that you've got two conformations here. Well, wait put that off for a day, I should still check with my mum." She said. "Which I'm going to write to her right now. Catch you people in class." Hermione said grabbing her sandwich and her bag. She ran up to the owlry where she quickly composed a letter.

_"Dear Mum,_

_Well, I don't know quite how to say this but, well Mrs. Malfoy Draco's mother has invited us to Christmas. I actually just returned from her house, in case you didn't already know. well her's and Draco's house, you see Mr. Malfoy's dead...and I killed him. This is odd that it's coming out in a letter, but anyways, I need your answer ASAP!_

_Love you lots and miss you bunches. Hermione."_ When Hermione was done she stood and watched the bird fly off. She ran off to her next class. The next day Hermione recived a letter from her mother.

_"Hermione, _

_What the hell is going on at that school? You killed someone? What the hell are they teaching you at that place? Please write back and tell me what the hell is going on at that school._

_Oh yes and you can tell Mrs. Malfoy that we would be delighted to join her for Christmas. Send my condolances to Draco and his mother._

_xoxo Love you lots, love Mum." _

"Wow, she sounded pissed." Draco said.

"Just a little bit.

"Well, I better go on with this shit, or I'll be in the shit for sure." Hermione said taking out a piece of paper.

_"Dear Mum, _

_Is was in self defense that I killed Mr. Malfoy, he was going to hurt Draco, hurt him Kill him, and most likely me. It's a very long story, that I would be more that happy to explain to you more when I see you. Everything is fine here at school. I will send word to Mrs. Malfoy to expect us._

_Love you lots mother. xoxo Love Hermione." _

God, I hope that's satisfactory to my mother." Hermione said looking up.

"I don't think it will be." Draco said sarcasticly.

"Well, it's going to have to. Because I'm not writing about it again." She said folding it up, she was pissed because she had to get up and run to the owlry because the owls had already left the Great Hall.

Like it had every month before, it passed quite quickly. Before they knew it they were all at the Malfoy Manor, enjoying a Christmas feast. The conversaton was filled with joy, everyone that had been invited showed up. That included Hermione, her Mum, Harry, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Absolutly charming." Mrs. Malfoy said raising her glass of whine.

"Oh yes, very." Mrs. Granger said raising hers as well, but hers was just water. The two clinked their glasses together.

"Wow, Draco did you think this would ever happen?" Blaise asked.

"What's that?" He laughed.

"Your Mum breaking bread with...well sorry to use this word at such a festive event, but muggles." Blaise said, a wee bit tipsy.

"Honestly, no." He laughed. Hermione laughed as well.

"Draco, I think he's drunk." Said Hermione.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just happy. It's Christmas, and I'm filled with it's cheer." He said taking another sip of his wine.

"Oh my God, child you're drunk." Mrs. Malfoy said, she smiled at him. "I do believe that is the cutest thing." She said.

"So Draco." Hermione said turning to him. "What did you ask Santa to bring you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, last year I asked for my true love, but this year I wished for a TV, and DVD player, oh and electricty." He said. Everyone awwed at how sweet he was being.

"What did you ask Santa for?" Draco asked Hermione.

"This." She said pointing around. "All of this." She said. When they were completely stuffed they retired to the sitting room, where Blaise began to sing Christmas carols, everyone joined in, it was heavenly. "Here comes Santa Claus here comesss Ssanta Clauss." Blaise slurred. The group laughed.

"Sing something else." Crabbe said, he had plugged his ears minutes before.

"Or have someone else sing it." Goyle said.

"Why change it, I like it." Said Harry who was sitting in front of the fire place.

"Right." Said Crabbe, he and Goyle leaned in a laughed.

"Hey mum do you wanna give it a go?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. I think I can manage." She said.

"Okay." Hermione said pulling her mum to the piano. Hermione sat down at the piano and began to play.

**_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow _**

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white "

Mrs. Granger sang, everyone in the room went dead silent so they could listen. Mrs. Granger tried not to cry while singing it, but she was unsuccessful. This had been her and her husbands favorite Christmas song, which they sang every year with each other. Mrs. Malfoy was sitting with the boys on the couch, Draco had leaned in to lay on his mother. "Her voice is so beautiful." Said Draco.

"Yes, it certainly is." Mrs. Malfoy said closing her eyes. Everyone was sad when she was done singing, they encored but she refused and went to the bathroom. "Hermione is something the matter with your mother?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, that was her and dad's favorite." She said.

"I see." She smiled. "Well, she is a damn wonderful singer." She said.

"I know she sings every Christmas." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I didn't know you could play the piano." Draco said.

"Yeah, only had lessons everyday since I was five but those stopped when I went to Hogwarts." Hermione said. "I still get them in the summer though, I love the piano." Hermione said.

"Well, Draco bless his soul had piano lessons but he never achieved anything by them. Of course I don't really think he gave it a try." Mrs. Malfoy said.  
"You're right mother that's because I hate playing the piano." Draco said.

"Aww but I love you son." She said leaning in and kissing him.

"Eww I'm now infected with my mothers cooties." Draco said wiping his cheek. She smiled and playfully smacked his knee.

"Well, Children seeing that it's almost eleven I think it's time that you retire and go to sleep." She said getting off the couch. "I mean if you're expecting Santa, he won't come while you're still awake." She said walking towards the door. All the kids moaned and grudgingly got up from the couch, and the floor. "Off to bed all of you." She said hitting Crabbe's porky backside.

"Hey you guys want to sleep in my room?" Asked Draco who was helping Blaise walk up the stairs. "You know like a sleepover." He said.

"I'm in." Hermione said.

"Me too." Said Crabbe and Goyle.

"Sure." Blaise said quickly and drunkenly.

"I'm in, I'm in." Harry said jumping up and down.

"Alright well everyone get your pjs on and meet me in my room." He said letting them go to their separate rooms. "Don't forget blanket and pillows." He said. So ten minutes later everyone returned to Draco's room, they all climbed on his bed, they tried to sleep at first, but then they decided to talk.

"So Draco, what's the most memorable thing that's happened to you this year?" Goyle asked.

"Memorable, I would have to say the night I purposed to Hermione." He smiled, everyone laughed.

"What about you Hermione?" Asked Draco. Hermione was about to speak when Crabbed spoke.

"Was it killing Mr. Malfoy?" Crabbed asked.

"No actually, the most memorable thing about this year, so many to chose, but I would say tonight." She said. "I think I'll remember this night forever. Being here with all of you." She said. "I love you fuckers." She said. "So Crabbe, what was your most memorable thing?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm, I would say, well I wouldn't say memorable, but the best thing that's happened to me this year. Finding myself." He said.

"Crabbe, it's nice that you found your dick, but really." Blaise said.

"Fuck off, that's not what I mean. What I meant was finding who I was, finding out that I'm more than Draco's Minion. More than a big retard." He said.

"Okay Blaise what's yours?" He asked.

"Pansy. I think that would have to be it, having a hand in her death. But I don't think that if that had happened that I would ever be here with Hermione Granger, I don't think she would have ever been one of my best friends. So good things come out of the bad." He said sounding rather sober. Hermione smiled. "So Goyle what about you?" Blaise asked.

"Well, that would be Mrs. Malfoy punching my mother." He laughed. "And to agree with Hermione this, just this moment in time." He said. "So Harry what about you?" Asked Goyle.  
"Too many to count." He said.

"Oh My God, so much to do." Mrs. Malfoy said, looking at the large stack of presents.

"I know, the thing I hate most about Christmas, wrapping presents." Mrs. Granger said. "Well, to alleviate any unnecessary wrapping we could always leave the presents from Santa unwrapped." She said, Mrs. Malfoy looked up.

"That's not such a bad idea." She said. "Oh thank you so much for sending the TV and DVD player. I wouldn't have even known where to go for it." She laughed.

"No problem." She said. After a few more minutes they began to wrap presents, which they did until well after two. "Oh man I'm glad that's done." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Why didn't you just use magic?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I never did like to use it for things that I could just do myself." She said.

"Well, that makes sense." Mrs. Granger said getting up. After they placed all the presents under the huge Christmas tree they went to bed, they stopped to look in on all the children who were asleep. "They're so precious when the sleep." Said Mrs. Granger who walked over and kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
"Yes, that they are." Mrs. Malfoy said kissing them all. Five hours later Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger where woken from their sleep. Harry, Hermione and Blaise were in waking Mrs. Granger up, while Draco, Crabbed and Goyle were in getting Mrs. Malfoy. They went downstairs, got coffee from the house elves and watched the kids tear through the paper. Draco was tickled pink that he gotten his TV, and DVD player with a note that said the electrician would be in after the New Year, he would just have to be a patient boy and wait. The room was just covered in paper, the rest of the morning was spent playing with all the new things that they had received. Hermione was playing with the new radio that she'd gotten. She turned on one of the CD's she got as well, her mother was smart to bring batteries for it.

"Hermione." Harry said.

"What?" She smiled.

"Busted." He said.

"Yes, so." She said singing along with Air Hostess. "I love them, even though they broke up." She said.

"Me too." Harry said joining in.**  
**

_**"Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess **_

Throwing peanuts down the aisle  
Stupid but it made you smile  
You came over for a while  
Then you whispered in my ear  
The words that I longed to hear  
"I want you to thrill me here"

You can't because you're working  
The paparazzi's lurking  
You didn't know I'm in a band  
In England people know me  
One photo's worth a hundred grand"

Harry and Hermione sang their hearts out, everyone looked at them like they were crazy, which they were to sing Busted on Christmas morning.

"Mum, make them stop." Draco teased.

"Bite us." Hermione said.

"Yes, you're just jealous." Harry said. "Because you don't know the words or who they are." Harry said.

"Bite me." Draco said. So well in to the afternoon everyone went upstairs to get ready for the Christmas ball, which actually had other people attending. Some of the other people that had come to their senses, which was nice. After Hermione got out of the shower, she was greeted by a very excited Mrs. Malfoy.

"Hello." Hermione said to the grown women sitting on her bed.

"Hello dear." She said.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"No, but I can help you." She said patting the bed. Hermione's eyes went wide, she was totally disgusted. Why was her future mother-in-law on her bed patting it like she wanted her to come over so she could make sexual advances on her. "Hermione I'm kidding, I came to give you a few surprise presents." She said getting up. Hermione's breathing went back to normal when she learned that she would not be dyking out with her.

"What is it?" She asked fixing her towel.

"Come with me, it's in my room." She said extending her hand. Hermione walked over and took it, they walked down the hall to her room. Laid out on Mrs. Malfoy's bed was the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever seen.

"Oh wow." She said running her hand over the ruby velvet material.

"I thought you'd like it." She said.

"It's for me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." She said. "To wear to the party tonight." She finished.

"Are you for real?" she asked.

"Yes." She said laughing at her. "Sit down." She said pointing to her vanity stool.

"Okay." Mrs. Malfoy grabbed her wand and pointed it at Hermione's hair, which instantly dried straight. Hermione looked on in amazement. Mrs. Malfoy began to entwine Hermione's hair in curlers, which kind of does defeat the purpose of straightening it. While her hair was in the curlers Mrs. Malfoy started on Hermione's make-up, something she never put to much stock in, so this was a new to her. When her make-up was more than half done, Mrs. Malfoy took out Hermione's hair and began to do it. When she was done Hermione's hair sat on the back of her head in an elegant bun, some of the curls were left loose. Hermione was looking in the mirror, she could barely recognize herself. Her make up wasn't heavy, her eyes were gently lined in black liner, her cheeks flushed with a medium rose blush, her lips were done in a color to match her dress. Hermione was getting the last bit of hairspray put in her hair when their was a knock on the door.

"Narcissa?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Come on in." She yelled, which Mrs. Granger followed.

"Nar- Hermione." She said looking at her daughter. "Oh my God, you look so beautiful." She said walking up to her.

"You think so mum?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." She said.

"You wanted something?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Oh yes, I need your help, I tore the hem on my heel." She said.

"Oh dear, well thankfully I already had this out." She said taking it, fixing the hem immediately.

"Thank you." She said walking back out of the room.

"Well, Hermione I think we're just about done." She said. "Now the last thing is to...get you dressed." She said. "Oh you might want some underthings." She said to Hermione. Hermione then remembered that she was only in a towel, so she quickly ran back to her room, put a bra and underpants on. She ran back where Mrs. Malfoy started to dress her. Half way through Hermione remembered that she needed her tights, so she had to run back and get them, she put them on by herself, the dress got tucked up in the back, her butt was on display. Thankfully the boys were downstairs playing something. When she went back in Mrs. Malfoy laughed. "Your butt is showing." She said pulling the dress from the tights.  
"Was it, I don't wear thongs so I don't see how that's possible." She said. Mrs. Malfoy looked at her, she had no idea what the hell Hermione was talking about. So she explained it, she looked disgusted. "Exactly." She said. When she was completely put in the dress, and had her matching shoes on Mrs. Malfoy got out some jewelry. Hermione stood looking in the mirror, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Hermione's Mum had come back in the room.

"My dear you look wonderful." She said.

"Thanks Mum. Thanks Narcissa." Hermione said swallowing hard and hugging her. When all that mushy shit was over Hermione walked out of the room and down the stairs, which she managed without breaking her neck. They boys were playing chess in the sitting room, she

walked in, and all five of them looked up and were gobsmacked.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Oh my God." They all said.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked.

"Your mother." She said.

"I love your mother." Blaise said.

"Me too." Draco said.

"Lets all make this clear, we all love your mother." Harry said. Hermione was blushing but she didn't know if they could tell. Draco walked over to Hermione.

"You look, more than wonderful." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you." Hermione said sitting on the couch, she grabbed a book from the pile on the floor, she began to read it. At six o'clock the guests started to arrive, they were all shocked by the mudblood.

"She really cleans up doesn't she?" Someone said to Narcissa.

"Yes, she does." She said looking at Hermione who was talking to Harry and one of her friends, Narcissa's friends.

"Well, there's hope for her yet." She said wishing her a Merry Christmas and walking off. She walked over to Hermione and set her head on her shoulder.

"You're a hit." She said kissing her on the cheek. "I knew they would love you." She said. Hermione smiled. Draco came over a minute later and asked her to dance with him. Which she did, they danced and danced, Hermione danced with anyone that offered. Harry, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all got their turns with her. Not in a sexual way. "You know what?" She said to Mrs. Granger.

"What?" She asked.

"I think we're lucky."

"How so?" She asked.

"To have them, to now have this. To have each other. I think this is the best Christmas I've ever had." She smiled and hugged Mrs. Granger.

"I thought I wouldn't have been able to have fun this year, but I was wrong. I thank you for welcoming me and Hermione into your home, and your family." She said, they both smiled at

one another.

"Mention it to everyone." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"I will." They laughed and watched the kids dance around like morons, they soon followed suit.

* * *

A/N: Corny I know, but what can I say, it's Christmas, we can all be corny. If that was a bad chapter I'm sorry, I tried my best.

Happy and Merry Christmas to you all, I sincerly thank you for your reviews.


	28. The Wedding

**A little bit special: Chapter Twenty-Eight:  
The Wedding **

**Note: Sorry, I think this is the last chapter of the original story.  
I'm as heart broken as you. I love this story, even with all the people trashing it.  
I saw the light and knew it was better than what they said.  
Don't worry the characters and the plot will live on...in one form or another.

* * *

**

The next year and a half were almost a complete blur to the students of Hogwarts, it was not too long after graduation. Hermione and Draco were getting ready for their wedding, it was only a week away.

"I'm glad we're doing this." Draco said, looking at Hermione who was lying on the floor reading a book. She looked up at him, she smiled.

"Why is that?" She asked setting her book down.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that...oh gee I don't know I love you." He smiled. Hermione laughed and sat up.

"Ahh that's so sweet." She said with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, that's so hot, oh man that gave me the biggest woodie." Draco said cupping himself. Hermione laughed, and fell back onto the floor, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"What's gong on?" Blaise asked walking into the room.

"Draco's got a hard on, and I have to take a shit." Hermione said getting up and walking from the room.

"Oh that's lovely, I think that's given me one as well." Blaise said walking over to the couch. "You know, I really like what mother has done to this house." Blaise said turning his head towards the window which filled the once drab room with light. Draco looked up and smirked at him. "I mean it just looks so much better." He smiled turning back.

"I know, Mrs. Granger helped her a lot with it." He smiled as he looked around the cream sitting room.

"Muggles, they've got wonderful taste." He said.

"Okay what do you really want?" Draco asked, he'd known Blaise long enough that the decorating really wasn't what he wanted to talk about. Blaise looked up and smiled.

"Okay, I really do love the house, but what I really wanted to talk about what your Bachelor party." Blaise sat forward on the light rose sofa. "I mean I did have a conversation with Hermione, she said it was cool, so now I'm talking to you." Blaise said. Draco gave him a 'well I don't know look.' "Come on man, your soon to be wife said that you could have a party where a man could shake his dick in you face, and you're going to give me that look!" Blaise commented. "Or tits if you'd like a fat man...you know." He mumbled afterwards.

"Yes, I do know, but I'm just not sure." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know if I want a man, I think I want a woman." Draco said. Blaise's face fell into utter confusion.

"What? A woman?" Blaise said.

"Yes, a woman. I think it would be an experience." Draco smiled. "You know something different." He smiled.

"I know something different, but shit..." He trailed off making inaudible noises.

"Yeah pecking right." Draco said to Blaise, who was still talking. Draco could however not understand what he was saying. "Well, this has been a lovely chat, but I have to go now." Draco said getting up from the chair. He walked from the room and was instantly hit with something.

"Oh ho no!" Blaise yelled from the sitting room, he'd thrown a book at him. "Don't walk away from me, I ain't no Spice Girl!" Blaise said walking to Draco, he had a hand on his hip. Draco looked at him while he rubbed his head.

"Motifa what it your damage?" Draco asked, still rubbing his head.

"Well, Lakisha-" Blaise laughed he couldn't even contain it anymore. Draco joined in his laughter. Hermione and Mrs. Malfoy walked into the hallway just as they were sharing a passionate kiss. Mrs. Malfoy stopped and crossed her arms, while Hermione stood wanting to join in on the action.

"Son I do hope you don't plan on kissing the best man instead of the bride next week." Mrs. Malfoy said walking into the dining room. Hermione stood in her wake and giggled. Draco and Blaise jumped apart when she started speaking, they wiped their mouths off, and stared off in opposite directions. Hermione laughed and picked up her book that was oddly lying in the hall. She walked back into the sitting room and set it on the coffee table, she turned around and walked back into the hall. She grabbed her sweater from the staircase, she put it on, searched her pockets for the keys and then said good-bye to Draco and Blaise. She walked outside to her car, she unlocked the doors and climbed in, she started the engine and cranked up the music. 'N SYNC happened to be on the radio, so she rocked one out to them. When she stopped at a light she got some funny looks, she rolled down the windows, she was now head banging.

**"Do you ever wonder why  
(Ever wonder)  
This music gets you high?  
(Music gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your  
Body starts to rock  
(When your body  
Starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
The music's all you got  
This must be, pop." **

When the song was over, Hermione stopped to look around, the cars on either side of her were watching her, she was laughing and brushing her hair out of her face, she bowed, laughed some more, slapped herself and drove on. The people in the cars looked confused, but they put her in the back of their minds and drove on. She was sitting at another light, the man in the car next to her looked really rather glum, so she began to pick her nose. She was hoping that he would see her, which he did, at first he looked disgusted, but in the end he smiled and chuckled. Hermione was finally at her destination, which was a Bridal shop, she had to get fitted for her wedding dress, well they had to make sure it fit. Hermione rolled up her windows got out looked the door and walked into the shop. Hermione was greeted within seconds, the women in there were crazy...Something Hermione could have done without.

"Miss Hermione, you're here." Said the French women with the out stretched arms. Hermione smiled and hugged the women. "How are we doing today?" She asked taking Hermione in the back. Hermione stood and waited as the lady left to go and get her dress. The dress was a surprise to all, everyone thought she would be wearing pants. Hermione was still not the most girly of girls, and rarely wore skirts, and dresses. "Ahh, here were are." She said walking back into the room, the dress was in a bag, she hung it on a rack and unzipped the bag, somehow that dress always had the power to take away Hermione's breath. She walked over to it, she touched the soft material of it. It wasn't as simple as some people would have thought, it was a strapless Princess dress with lace and beading. Hermione thought it a shame to spend so much money on it, I mean she was only wearing it once, but she wanted to shock people on that day. I mean she would be wearing a dress, and a white one at that, the normal color for Hermione was black. Although she did have them put some black detailing on it.

"God, I love this dress." She smiled.

"I do too. Now lets get you in." The lady said ushering Hermione over to one of the dressing rooms. Ten minutes later Hermione came out, the other women in the dressing room were gobsmacked. Hermione walked over to the mirror and looked at herself, she was gobsmacked as well, she tried not to cry, she tried really hard but it was too much and she teared. Hermione tried to wipe them away without anyone noticing, but of course the charming French woman did, she rushed over with a box of tissues. Hermione tried not to scowl at the woman, she was dumb and didn't notice. After Hermione wiped up her face, the woman began to examine Hermione's dress. "Does it fit?" She asked. "Do you like the fit?" She asked. Hermione dropped her arms at her side and began to turn in the mirror.

"It's perfect." Hermione said taking a deep breath. "I love it." She finished with a snort after that.

Back at the Manor...

"So why do you think she rushed out of here like she did?" Blaise asked Draco.

"I dunno." Draco said taking a drag on his fag. Blaise was propped up on his elbow, he was looking at Draco. Blaise took the cigarette from him. Yes, in case you hadn't figured it out they were in bed together. Blaise was putting out the cigarette when Mrs. Malfoy walked in the room.

"You know, you're some weird ass kids." She said walking out and closing the door.

"Yeah but that's why you love us." Draco yelled.

"Yes, and it's aging me...fast." She yelled back.

"Sorry about that." Draco yelled, he turned back to Blaise, who looked sort of down. "What's the matter?" He asked running his hand down the side of his face. Blaise exhaled at his touch.

"Nothing." He said, Draco cocked a brow at him. "Fine, it's just that it feels wrong, me and you. You know, we shouldn't be together. I know we're hurting her." Blaise said looking down at the pillow. "I mean do you really love her?" He asked looking back up at him.

"Yes, I do." He said. He watched Blaise's expression fall. "-but I also love you, I love the both of you." He said in a confident tone. "My heart belongs to the two of you, and no one else." He said cupping his cheek and kissing him lightly on the lips. Blaise looked at him and smiled. "Now lets get dressed and go watch some TV." Draco said throwing back the covers.

Hermione was done with her dress, and had made the arrangements with the French lady who worked there. See, she would be helping Hermione on her wedding day, because she wanted it to be a surprise. Hermione rushed to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Harry, she had an important question for him. She arrived five minutes late, Harry was sitting at the table waiting for her. She walked in found her way to Harry.

"Harry." She smiled walking over to him arms extended to accept him.

"Hermione." He said scooting back out of his chair. They hugged and then sat down at the table. "So what is this question you wanted to ask and couldn't bare to do it over the phone?" Harry asked. Hermione breathed and sat down.

"Well, you know with my father dead, I wanted to know if you wanted to walk me down the aisle?" She said quickly. "-If you don't want to that's all right." She quickly said watching Harry's face change.

"No, I'll do it, you just caught me off guard that's all." He smiled and took a sip of his iced tea that had just arrived.

"Really?" She asked all excitedly.

"Yes, of course, you are my best friend, I'd do it all for you." He smiled at her, it was hard sometimes, he loved her but he knew he had to let her be with Draco. It is what's right after all. Hermione smiled at him, he smiled at her. He wanted with a passion to kiss her, but he wouldn't let himself do that.

"Harry are you okay?" She asked looking at him, her head tilted to the right.

"Oh you bet." He said getting a little choked up.

"Harry?" She asked, her face worn with worry.

"Hermione." He said with tears running down his face. People in the restaurant had taken notice to his crying, Hermione looked around.

"Harry what's the matter? Why are you crying in public?" Hermione asked, she wasn't embarrassed or anything she was more worried.

"Hermione, I know this is the worst time to tell you this, but I love you, I never stopped." He said wiping away a few tears. Hermione stared at him gobsmacked, she didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Harry I don't know what to say." She looked down at her lap, she was breathing hard and fast. Harry looked up at her he didn't know what else to say to her, so he got up and left, but returned a few minutes later to pay for his tea, and to tell her that he would still be delighted to give her away at her wedding. Hermione looked up and smiled, she didn't know what else to do. Harry quickly walked from the restaurant, he stood outside, he was holding up the wall. His breathing was heavy, his mind was racing, Harry saw Hermione get up from the table, he was looking through the window, he quickly ran off. He walked around the city for an hour before returning to the restaurant, he needed his car. His mind never ceased, he thought only of her and what he had told her. "Why now?" He continued to ask himself. He was now sitting in his car, he was beating up his steering wheel WWF style. After receiving very strange looks from the people passing by, Harry gave up the fight with the wheel and started the car and drove off.

Hermione walked through the front door of the manor, she was not expecting anyone to be home, but Draco sat on the stairs, his head resting in his hand. He looked up at her, she looked down at him.

"Hello." She said in a quiet tone.

"Hello." He said in a hurt tone, he pouted at Hermione. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"Out." She said walking to the kitchen, she grabbed a Coke and walked back out, Draco was still sitting on the stairs, he watched her every move.

"What are you up to?" He eyed her curiously.

"I'm drinking a Coke, and I'm going to sit down." She said in a you're a fucking retard tone. Hermione walked into the sitting room, throwing herself on the couch, she looked off into space. Draco walked in and was still watching her.

"Okay, I'm the fucking retard that you think I am, now tell me what the hell is going on?" He asked sitting in his chair. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Well, I was out and I met Harry, to ask him if he would walk me down the aisle, and he said yes and then he confessed his love for me. Love that he's felt for years. I remember when he kissed me in sixth year." She smiled and threw her head back on the couch. Draco couldn't help but frown, Hermione leaned her head forward and saw this look.

"Don't even give me that look, you still have sex with Blaise and I turn a blind eye to it, so don't even act that way." Hermione yelled. Which caused his expression to change, he now looked sad. Hermione scowled at him. "That's what you get, there are no different rules for us. Understand that?" She said. Draco scowled back at her. "Oh I'm so fucking scared, you fucking pansy." She said, Draco's expression turned colder. "You're not man enough to abuse me. I think in this relationship you're the abused wife." Hermione smirked. Draco got up from his chair and walked over to her, he slapped her hard across the face.

A/N: Forget part of the note at the top, there will be another chapter!


	29. After the pimp slap and before the AIDS!

**A little bit special: Chapter Twenty-nine:  
After the pimp slap**

Hermione held her face, she got up from the couch. "Oh ho no." She said punching him in the face. Draco was taken aback, he touched the soft skin of his face, Hermione watched him and punched him. This knocked him over onto the table spilling the coke on the floor. "Don't you ever lay a hand on me again, I will fucking murder you in your sleep." She said walking out of the room. Draco was left there with a burning cheek, a throbbing eye, and a wet ass.

"Life is grand." He muttered, then peeled himself up off the floor. Draco pulled out a wand, he fixed the table and made the spot on the new cream carpet disappear.

"Draco?" His mother asked walking into the room. "What the hell just happened?" She asked. She'd heard the commotion from the kitchen.

"Oh nothing mother, me and Hermione just had a fight that's all." Draco said walking past her out of the room, he was walking to the kitchen to get some ice for his eye. After Draco arrived in the kitchen Hermione walked back into the room, she searched it for him. She didn't find him, Mrs. Malfoy pointed her in the right direction. Hermione stormed into the kitchen.

"Alright you fucking pig, why the fuck is it okay for you to screw around, but as soon and you heard that I kissed Harry...it was like I'm the bad guy. Jesus Christ that kiss was before me and you. Before, nothing's happened since. Nothing." Hermione yelled. "Why is it okay for you to have sex with Blaise? Why? Huh? Can I have a girlfriend? I mean you have a boyfriend." Hermione finished yelling, she stood and watched Draco who was just down right scared. "What the fuck bitch can't you talk to me?" She asked raising one of her brows. Draco looked too scared to speak. Hermione was so enraged by this that she picked up the vase of flowers that was sitting in front of her, she threw it at him. He ducked just missing it. "Fucking pussy." She yelled, Hermione turned on her heel, a second later something flew right past her face. Hermione stopped and slowly turned. "Oh the pussy actually has some balls." Hermione said. What Draco didn't see is that Hermione had pulled out her wand. She held it in her hand, it was tucked behind her leg. He had one brow raised and a smirk on his face. "Oh there's that Malfoy smirk, it's so scary." She mocked, yet again his expression went cold, his eyes narrowed. Draco watched her intently, she couldn't do anything without him noticing.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked coldly, his tone reminded Hermione of the old Draco, the one she'd never really minded losing.

"Because I'm mad as hell, and I'm taking it out on you, since you were the one who started it. If you hadn't been a chauvinistic pig then I wouldn't have lost my temper." She smirked. "Now you're fucked and have to live with the consequences." Hermione said. Draco's attention was diverted for one second, and she picked up her wand and muttered a spell that caused a pan to fly at his head. It hit, he looked mad and ran across the kitchen. He smacked her once again.

"Listen bitch, you're going to learn to respect me, if it's the last thing I do." Draco said taking off his belt. He began to hit Hermione with it. Hermione screamed out in pain, Draco was screaming out in pleasure. Mrs. Malfoy heard the screams and ran to the kitchen.

"Draco? What the hell are you doing." He looked up and stopped hitting Hermione.

"Nosy fucking bitch." He said walking over to his mother. He hit her once, before Hermione got to him with a sauce pan.

"Stupid fucking bitch, you need to learn your place." Hermione said, she dropped the pan and plucked the belt from his hand, and started beating him with it. "I'm the man, and you're the women." Hermione smirked, smacking him some more.

A/N: Yes, I know very short, but hey that's the point -smiles-. Okay not much goes on here in this chapter, but that's okay. Anyway, I'm sorry only two more chapters left of this. So keep a look out for them in the following week. I mean you should know me by now, I can update twice in one week. This will be my second time this week, 1.)Jan 4th, 2.) Jan 7th but I've finished it so I just felt like being nice.

So be nice and show me the love, I mean you never do know what you'll get in return...I'm full of surprises. -Winks- Oh yeah and if there are any mistakes fix them yourself.


	30. The Singing Cheetah

**A little bit special: Chapter Thirty:  
The Singing Cheetah**

A while after their fight, Hermione and Draco were still in the kitchen, Mrs. Malfoy had to be escorted to bed. She was mad as hell, scared as hell, she didn't want her son to be anything like his father.

"Hermione, I don't know what's come over me. I don't know why I hurt you and mother." He said, falling into Hermione. "I don't know." He cried. "I'm so sorry." He cried some more.

"It's okay." Hermione said. "Not like it matters much to me, it's not like I sat back and let you beat me." Hermione said comforting him. "And it's more my fault than yours, I egged you on and-" Hermione was saying but was interrupted by Draco.

"No, it's all my fault, I should have controlled my temper." Draco said.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past now, and that's where we will keep it. It makes no difference who's fault it was, we both got the beat down." Hermione laughed. Draco looked at her and reluctantly chuckled. Blaise walked into the kitchen, he was gobsmacked. Mrs. Malfoy had informed him of what happened.

"Are you guys okay?" Blaise asked looking down at them. Hermione looked up at him, she smiled and said yes. Draco just looked away and focused on a piece of glass. "All right, I'll see you guys later." Blaise said walking out of the kitchen. He couldn't help feeling partly responsible, he walked out of the front door and down the drive to his car, where he got in and left. He knew that him and Draco would have to stop seeing each other, it simply was practical, since Hermione and him were getting married in less than a week. Blaise didn't want to give him up, but he knew it was for the best. Blaise needed to clear his thoughts some more, so he went to the best and his most trusted sanctuary of all. The strip club. The Singing Cheetah is what it was called, yes they fused stripping with music and not the nasty rap music, or whorish pop shit, but actual show tune music. Blaise pulled into the parking lot, got out of his car and walked to the door, like a pimp.

"Good evening Mr. Zabini." Said the bouncer at the door.

"Good-evening Kong." He said walking into the door. Blaise walked straight to the back of the club, his normal spot, five dancers followed him. Well, in my world it would be Mikey, Gerard, Ray, Bob and Frank...but since this belongs to Harry Potter...it's not! Okay back to Blaise getting some dick from the loose ass mother fuckers! "Stick it in my face!" Blaise said to Duke, who was butt naked jabbing his cock at his face. "Just like that Betty!" Blaise said, Duke looked down confused.

"Betty?" Duke asked pulling his cock away from his face.

"Yes, I like to call people Betty. Sorry about that Duke." Blaise apologized. Duke said that it was okay, and he started to dance for Blaise again, he cock was hitting him hard in the face when Sasha started a fight with Bruce.

"I'm next." Sasha said hitting Bruce.

"No, I'm next." Bruce said in a deep husky tone.

"Ladies, ladies, you can both go next." Blaise said moving Dukes cock from his face. Lady, and Sky sat on the couch, they were quietly waiting for their turn to dance for Blaise. He was a great customer.

Mean while...

Harry sat alone in a bar, he had been drinking heavily, since that afternoon. He was singing along with the jukebox, Garth Brooks was playing.

"I got friends in looooow places." He sang taking another drink of his beer. Harry wasn't caring too much when people threw popcorn and nuts at him, he just got louder. Finally the song ended, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. But Harry used his magic and made it play again. Everyone yelled at the jukebox, Harry smiled.

"Bill you've got to fix that thing." One man yelled at the bartender.

"There ain't nothing wrong with it, it's new!" He yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"My blues away." Harry said. A second later Harry was joined at the bar by a man, a well dressed man in a dark blue suit. He said "hi" to Harry. Harry said "hi" back to him.

"So do you like cock?" Asked the man, after he'd ordered his drink. Harry looked at him, he was seriously thinking about it.

"No." He said. "Do you?" He asked.

"No, I like lamb." Said the man, Harry was more than confused, he looked at the stranger took a deep breath and kept on belting out Garth Brooks!

Meanwhile...

Blaise had numerous lap dances, he was tired, sweaty...and fucked, so he decided to leave his hos, and head home. He kissed his lovely ladies good-bye, gave them a nice tip and left. "Night Kong." He said as he was walking out to his car. Blaise was happily in his car on the way home, when he began to have trouble with his car. "Oh come on what the fuck you dyke." He yelled hitting his steering wheel. Blaise got out of the car, and walked to the front, he attempted to open the hood of the car. But since he was a weirdo he couldn't do it. "Oh this is just perfect." Said Blaise, he walked back to the open car door, he dug around in his bag for his cell phone, as he pulled it out a car pulled up next to him. Blaise watched as the window rolled down.

"Do you need help?" Asked the big black man.

"Oh Kong, um yes, I could use some help." Blaise said.

"I'm not Kong, I'm King, and baby I want your bread." He said getting out of the car, he towered over Blaise who was sitting in the car. Blaise looked more than scared. "Baby I'm gunna butta ur bread." He said.

"Okay." Blaise squeaked.

"Kong get out here and help me with my bread." King said.

"Righty-o- mother fucker." He said in his deep husky voice. Blaise swallowed hard as he was extracted from the car.

"Is this going to hurt?" He squeaked.

"Not much." Said King.

"Oh yeah it is." Said Kong.

"Oh fuck." Said Blaise who was being lead to the back seat of King and Kong's car.

"I'm going to fuck you like your Momma never did." Said King.

Mean while back at the Malfoy Manor...

Hermione and Draco still sat on the floor, Draco was still flung across Hermione's lap, she was stroking his hair. He was deeply relaxed. Hermione had been thinking hard about everything that happened that day, she didn't know how everything got so fucked up, she didn't know what to do. Draco was thinking about it too, he hated himself deeply for how he acted, he never wanted to act like that. He could shoot himself for that slight portal of his father, the man was dead and yet he still slithered into Draco's life. The long silence was finally broken by Hermione.

"Draco, why did everything change?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Draco said.

"Will it ever go back to the way it was before?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so." Draco said, he started to cry.

"That's what I thought!" Hermione said, she's begun to cry too. "Draco, I don't think I can go on this way." Hermione said.

"I don't think I can either. What are we going to do?" Draco asked.

"The only thing I can think of." Hermione said, Draco looked up at her. Hermione was staring straight at the wall.

"Hermione, you don't suggest...we?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I do." Hermione said closing her eyes. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, if you think it's best then, I'll do it." He said opening them again, fresh tears fell down his face.

A/N: Short I know, but oh well. Nothing really to say, well besides thanks for the reviews! I love them, the good and the bad. Oh yeah, and if you spot any mistakes, fix them yourself.


	31. The End

**A little bit special: Chapter thirty-one:  
The end. **

"If you don't want to do it, I understand." Hermione said taking a deep breath.

"No, lets do it." Draco said sitting up and looking at her.

"Okay." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"Are you scared?" Draco asked.

"No." She said simply. That wasn't the answer Draco was looking for, he was scared, more than he wanted to let on. Draco laid back onto Hermione once again. "Are you scared?" She asked stroking his hair.

"Not that much." He lied.

"I think you are." She smiled, looking down at him, his face scrunched and he looked up at her. "But it doesn't matter." She said, afterwards she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Draco.

"I'm the man you're the woman..." Hermione laughed, Draco was confused and looking up at her, she looked back down at him. "Nevermind." She said knowing he didn't get it.

"Okay, by the way you have a booger in your nose." Draco laughed, so did Hermione.

"Do you think they're going to miss us?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"Yes, of course. But does that really matter?" Draco said. "We've made our decision. So like I said it really doesn't matter!" Draco said confidently.

"No, I guess not." Hermione looked around, she was a bit confused because they had switched roles in just under a minute. Hermione and Draco talked a while, trying to figure out how they wanted to go about this, many different possibilities were discussed but were simply not good enough.

**Somewhere else... **

"No, one's answering the phone." Crabbe said closing his cell phone.

"Well, don't go getting all worried I'm sure they're fine." Said Goyle who then turned his attention back to the road.

"Bite it you wench." Crabbe said. "God!" He finished.

"Na." He said coming to a halt at a red light.

"One fucking week." Crabbe said.

"I know, seems too soon." Goyle said, waiting for the light to turn green.

**Somewhere else... **

"Well, I told her that I still loved her, and things got way out of hand..." Harry said to his eleventh bottle of beer. "What should I do, she's getting married in one week, and I can't live without her. I mean I try and try, but at the end of every day I still love her...Hermione..." Said Harry.

"Well, Mate why the hell don't you go tell her again?" Said the lamb loving gentleman next to him. "You never know. In some weird lesbian way she could leave that other fella and marry you...you don't know!" He said grabbing Harry by his shirt. "You don't know." He whispered in his face. "Don't let this chance slip through your fingers, go to her, go to her NOW!" He yelled pushing Harry back, he lost his balance and fell to the floor. "Well go to her when you can get up." He said turning back to the bar, he grabbed his beer and began to drink it. "Whenever you can go to her!" He said. Harry laid on the floor, letting the lamb loving man's words sink in, should he really go to her? Would she even have him, she had already refused him once that day, could she do it again.

**Meanwhile... **

"Fuck him harder." Kong yelled to King, Blaise wished that King didn't always listen to Kong. Blaise was getting more than a little tired of being their fuck boy, he must have done a dozen different kind of bondage fantasies. He'd grown sore, and hungry but he wanted something other than big black di-shut your mouth-.

"Are we almost done?" Blaise asked.

"No." Said one of them getting in his face, he had on a hot pink leather mask, so he could tell them apart. And as a punishment to Blaise for his insolence he was forced to do another fantasy. Blaise was tied up to the ceiling. He had a rope around his neck, he was being mouth banged by Kong, and anal raped by King...he wasn't enjoying it. He'd asked them to stop long ago, they ignored him and kept at it. The rope was too tight around Blaise's neck, he didn't complain, not like he could, he did have a big black di-shut your mouth-

**The parking lot **

Harry stumbled out of the bar, he dug through his pocket for his keys, when he pulled them out they fell on the ground. He reached down and got them, it only took him ten minutes to find his car, and only four to figure out how to start it. Harry was swerving horribly bad but he didn't care, the lamb loving man was right, he had to tell Hermione at least one more time that he was in love with her and that feeling would never go away, he didn't care if she loved him back he just had to make those feelings known to her. He sped fast down the roads, luckily not too many people were on the roads that night, he might have taken twenty or so with him. Harry had his music loud, he was trying to drown out his thoughts, he didn't want to listen to them, they were annoying the boy who lived.

**Back to Hermione and Draco... **

"Hermione are you ready?" Draco asked standing up.

"Yes." She said turning towards him.

"Do you think it will hurt?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, maybe, it's hard to say." Hermione said putting the white powder in the bottom of her and his tea cups. "Does it matter?" Hermione asked.

"Don't reckon." Draco said.

"Good." Hermione said waiting for the kettle to boil. "Want some biscuits?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head no, he was shaking all over so it was impossible for him to lend a hand while making the tea. "Trust me you want one." Hermione said, Draco said okay and took one. Hermione smiled and ate one too. Finally the kettle whistled. Hermione walked over to it quickly and removed it from the stove, she poured it into the cup. She made the tea like they always had it, it was too hot to drink right then so they waited a few minutes. "Do you think we should leave behind some sort of explanation?" Hermione asked while waiting for her tea to cool.

"No, let them wonder until they die, let them talk about it every time they get together...let them suffer and even then they won't know. Most likely they will go to heaven." Draco said. Draco looked up at Hermione and noticed that her wheels were turning..."What?" Draco asked.

"People who kill themselves go to hell.." Hermione's eyes teared. "I don't think Daddy's in hell." Hermione said.

"Well, my father is." Draco said, he then looked a little less sure about that.

"You have to kill me." Hermione said. "If I do it I'll go to hell, I can't, you have to." Hermione said quickly. Draco looked stunned.

"How?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him, wheels turing once again she swallowed hard.

"The Unforgivable Curse." Hermione said, every syllable made the hair on Draco's body stand straight up. He swallowed hard as well.

"Okay, but what about me?" Draco asked.

"I never thought.." Hermione said, Draco looked hurt. Hermione got up quickly from the table, she rushed to Draco she grabbed his tea. "Open your fucking mouth!" She yelled. Draco did but not to swallow the poisonous tea, but to ask her what the fuck her damage was. After the tea was in Draco's mouth Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth. "Swallow." She yelled. Draco did.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Now you won't go to hell, I killed you, you'll kill me." Hermione said blankly.

**The place: The car : Crabbe and Goyle **

"Yeah like too soon..it's weird, where did time go?" Crabbe said.

"I don't know but I wish it would come back." Goyle said, he was still waiting for the damn light to change, it didn't. "Punk." He said to the light. Crabbe laughed. "I think the damn thing is stuck." Goyle said resting his head on the steering wheel.

"I totally crush on Panic! at the Disco." Crabbe said turning up the radio. He was bobbing his head and singing along with London Beckoned songs about money written by machines.

"You look so gay." Goyle laughed, then noticed that the light had changed, as he approached the intersection the car was hit by another, Crabbe and Goyle saw the car coming but only had a few moments to react, which wasn't long enough to save their lives. Harry had passed out moments before he hit so he didn't feel anything. "Crabbe?" Goyle asked.

"Yes." Crabbe said weakly.

"I'll see you later." He said before shutting his eyes.

"Yeah see you too." Crabbe said doing the same.

"I love you." Goyle said. Crabbe didn't answer. "Crabbe? Crabbe?" Goyle never got an answer out of Crabbe, because he passed on after realizing that he snaked his hand over to Crabbe's, he gripped it tightly. "I know I never told you, but you were the best friend I ever had." Goyle said smiling. Goyle stayed conscious for a few more minutes before he finally went.

"Blaise, Blaise man wake up." Said King. "Blaise..." King said before placing his hand over his mouth. Blaise had stopped breathing, after King removed himself from his mouth Blaise's head slumped forward. "Oh my God what have we done?" Asked King, Kong was too shocked to answer.

"Avada Kedavra" Draco said pointing his wand at Hermione, he closed his eyes, he didn't want to watch her go. He caught her body and they slumped to the floor together. "I love you Hermione." Draco said. Ten minutes later Mrs. Malfoy walked into the kitchen, she saw Hermione and Draco and smiled, it looked like they'd just fallen asleep with each other, she sat at the table where Hermione had been. She decided to drink the cup of tea that was in front of her on the table, she had no idea that it was poison. She smiled putting the empty cup back down, she walked back out of the kitchen and back to her bedroom. She died peacefully in her bed.

Harry awoke five minutes later, his car was on fire he looked around, things were hard to see. He tried to see what the hell it was he hit, he looked over his dash. He tried hard to focus his eyes, it wasn't working so he relied on one eye, he could see Crabbe in the passenger seat, Harry removed his hand from in front of his eye, his mouth hung open. "What have you done?" He asked. Before Harry had time to react to anything the two trucks exploded. Harry died very much alive.

A/N: The whole chapter is supposed to be happening at the same time. Just to let you know. I'm the biggest baby in the whole world, I cried while writing that, and while I proofread it. I need to be shot...


	32. Hot Raunchy shower scene

**A little bit special:Chapter: Thirty-two:  
Dildo balls lives...muhahahaha. **

**Haha well, I had you all going, come on now did you really think I would end this? Alright I was going to, but I changed my mind, I changed my mind soon after I posted the other part to this, A little bit special not the end of the story that will be deleted, as I haven't the heart to end this. Because I love it, and I love everyone that reads it...even the ones that aren't so nice to me. Okay, I decided to not end it back in the 28th chapter, so this chapter is really cheesy because I had to find away to explain how all of a sudden it was a year and a half later...so please don't shoot me. Oh and you know what I'm going to be a demanding little bitch, I want at least ten reviews before I update again...haha...lets see how you like that one! And I do mean that!

* * *

**

Hermione shot straight up in bed. She looked around, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle lay all around her. "It was a dream." Hermione said. She hated those dreams that felt like they were real. Hermione smiled and fell back onto the bed, she smiled again and laughed quietly. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione, she looked over at him, he was still sleeping. Hermione was staring at the canopy of Draco's bed, she was bored out of her mind, and somewhat trapped, Draco had his arm on her, and someone had hold of her right ankle. She noticed that Draco had begun to stir, she rolled over as best she could, she was laying on her stomach, her hands rested under her chin. She was right it Draco's face, Hermione cleared her throat, Draco opened his eyes, Hermione widened hers and she spoke. "Tell me I'm Emo." She smiled, Draco laughed.

"On the inside." Draco smiled and laughed some more.

"God, will you to shut the hell up and let me sleep!" Blaise yelled throwing Crabbe's pillow at him.

"Hey." Crabbed bellowed.

"God, screw this shit." Blaise said he rolled out of bed, walked to his room, and slammed the door shut.

"What a fucking prissy bitch." Hermione said sitting up, she lifted the covers so she could see who still had her ankle. "Goyle." She laughed, Harry had awoken by this time, he was off the bed grabbing his glasses from Draco's desk. Harry was laughing, he stood behind Goyle. Goyle was still fast asleep, Draco, Crabbe, Harry and Hermione all laughed. Hermione looked at Harry. "Goyle." She laughed, Hermione had somehow twisted herself down to Goyle, she was now is his face. "Goyle sweetie, could you let go of me?" Hermione asked in a sweet motherly tone, Harry was laughing, so were Crabbe and Draco. Hermione turned back to the other boys. When she turned back Goyle was waiting and he kissed her. Everyone sat in silence as this happened, after a moment Goyle let go of her head and he put his head back down on his pillow. He was sleep kissing. Hermione was shocked, but he let go of her ankle, she was relived and she got off the bed and headed down for breakfast. She left in her wake, three very shocked boys.

"Okay did that just happen?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah." Draco said.

"Wow, that was hott!" Crabbe said getting off the bed, he walked out and started to head down the hall.

"Maybe not hot, but luke warm." Harry said following suit.

"No, it's just warm." Draco said following them as well. Goyle opened his eyes and lifted his head up, he had a mile wide smile plastered over his face. Goyle rolled out of bed, and he too went down to breakfast, only after he brushed his teeth, he didn't know how they could eat with bad breath.

"Well, if it isn't lover boy." Harry joked.

"Shut up." Goyle said taking a seat.

"No." Harry said eating his bacon.

"Children." Mrs. Malfoy said, everyone looked at her like they were going to get a spanking. "What's going on?" She finished.

"Goyle kissed Hermione." Harry said rather childishly. Mrs. Malfoy choked on her coffee, she grabbed her napkin and placed it over her mouth, she was laughing. Hermione was the next to start laughing.

"Best I've ever had." She said through her giggle fits. Draco looked hurt, he had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry he's better than you dildo dick, but that's just how it goes." Hermione laughed, Goyle blushed, Draco looked upset. "Get over it, and hand me the bacon." She said harshly, Draco did, without a smile. "Thanks bitch." Hermione said taking the plate. "Mrs. Malfoy, where's my mother?" Hermione asked taking a bite of the bacon in her hand.

"Still in bed, she wasn't feeling well." She said taking a sip of her juice.

"Oh, poor Mum." Hermione said taking another bite of her bacon, Draco still looked mad, he was staring at his bowl of fruit salad, and decided that he was going to pick it up and throw it at Goyle. That caught Goyle, and everyone else off guard.

"You bitch." Goyle said picking up one of his pancakes that was covered in blueberries and throwing it at Draco.

"Fucking cumslut." Draco said picking up his juice and throwing it in his face. Goyle picked up the bowl of whipped cream and threw a handful at him, he was a dumb shit and didn't duck, so now he has a white glob on his face.

"There's only one cumslut I see and it's not me." Goyle said. "Clean in up cock whore." Goyle said gaily, then the big man sat down in his chair, Draco wiped it off and sat down, with the Malfoy sneer on his face.

"Food fight." Chimed in Crabbe, he tossed his eggs at Hermione.

"Bitch ass whore." She yelled throwing her plate at him, Crabbed ducked and the plate smashed into the wall. By the end of it everyone was covered in food, the food fight didn't stay in the dining room, it moved out into the large hall. Blaise walked down the stairs and was at a loss for words.

"Wow what did I miss?" Blaise asked. Everyone laughed.

"It's one of those you had to be there!" Mrs. Malfoy said to Blaise, she tried to get off the floor, but she wasn't having any luck.

"Oh fuck." Blaise said.

"Yeah, if you hadn't of been a prissy bitch this morning all this could have been yours." Hermione said pulling some blueberry muck out of her hair. "Nice one Draco." Hermione said throwing it at him.

"Bite me bimbo. And for the record, if you hadn't of kissed Goyle this wouldn't have happened." Draco said in a jealous sarcastic tone.

"Oh that again, get over it, you fucked Blaise." Everyone stopped breathing and focused their attention on either Draco or Blaise, sometimes both. "Was I not supposed to say that?" Hermione asked, Blaise took off up the stairs, Draco soon followed.

"Did they really?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah Draco's a pillow biter." Hermione laughed. After the initial shock wore off, they all laughed, even Mrs. Malfoy.

"God you kids keep me young." She said finally getting up off the floor. "I love you for it." She smiled taking off up the stairs.

"You don't think they'll care do you?" Blaise asked, he was sitting in the edge of Draco's bed biting his nails.

"I don't think so, I mean well they know I'm not exactly straight, but- I don't know. I don't think they'll care." Draco laughed. "If they haven't cared before then I don't think they'll care now." He laughed again. "I mean I was just kind of shocked, with my mother there and all. I could have pissed myself." Draco laughed.

"Yeah I know but, I never told anyone, I mean they probably knew, but I wasn't to be the one to tell them I'm gay." Blaise expressed sadly.

"Get over it." Draco laughed. Draco sat down next to Blaise, he was looking at him when the urge came, he wanted to kiss Blaise. Blaise mirrored the feeling, so they leaned in and began to passionately kiss each other. Draco and Blaise were really into and didn't notice when the door opened, it was already slightly ajar, the door creaked open and there stood Mrs. Malfoy.

"Well, babies, now I've seen it all." Mrs. Malfoy said standing in the doorway. "You know son you should really take a shower." Mrs. Malfoy said walking out.

"Oh fuck, I forgot I'm covered in food." Draco laughed, he kissed again. Draco went and took a shower, after a few minutes of standing under the hot cascading water he was joined by Blaise. He opened the shower door and walked in wrapping his slender arms around Draco's slim waist. Draco was startled, he turned around and kissed Blaise, Draco was soaking wet, his wet hair draped his face. (He looks amazing in my head! -wink-)

"Draco." Hermione said walking into the bathroom, Draco didn't hear her nor did Blaise. "Draco." She said banging on the glass shower door, that caught their attention.

"Hermione." Draco said, he had Blaise were covering themselves. Hermione didn't know why that hurt so much, but watching the only guy she ever let herself love kiss another man was too much for her to handle. She lost it and started to cry, Hermione ran out of the bathroom, soon after Blaise did the same thing, he grabbed a towel and ran to his room, he was sitting on the bed biting his nails again. Draco slid down the wall, he too started to cry.

A/N: If there are any mistakes, fix them yourselves, you know I'm not perfect!

OH MAN! I can upload now, I'm happy, supposedly...I did something and they froze my account for a week, this was supposed to go up last Friday...but no! So here it is. 


	33. What the fuck?

****

A little bit special: Chapter thirty-three

SpongeBob Squarepants, and cowboy boots?

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed. Her hair was dripping wet from her shower, she was still in her robe. Her hair hung almost everywhere. She was still crying. Draco who was now dressed knocked on the door. "Hermione?" He said tearfully opening the door. Hermione looked up at him, he looked even more unhappy after seeing her face. "Hermione, I'm so sorry!" He said. "So sorry." He whispered grabbing her hands and sitting in front of her on the floor.

"I know, I'm sorry too." She said.

"What are you sorry for?" Draco asked, he gripped her hands tighter.

"That I can't be who you want, that I can't have sex with you. Sorry I can't make you happy!" Hermione said crying.

"Hermione I don't know what to say. I don't care, and I don't want it from you." Draco said, Hermione let out a tearful chuckle.

"Draco, this is how it's going to be, how it's going to be forever." She said. She smiled a bit.

"That's fine with me, as long as I have you that's all that matters. I don't want you sexually." He laughed. Draco got up and kissed Hermione's tear stained cheeks. "I love you." He said kissing her on the end of the nose.

"I love you too." She said. "Will you lay with me?" Hermione asked biting her bottom lip.

"Of course." He said.

"Will you hold me?" She asked.

"Yes of course." He said. Hermione scooted back on the bed, Draco crawled in and laid down. He tried to be suductive, but it wasn't working.

"Hold me tight." Hermione said, Draco did as he was told. "Draco it's not you, it's me." Hermione delivered tearfully. Draco took a deep breath, at first he thought she was kidding, but after a minute he knew she wasn't.

"I understand." Draco said. He tried to let go, but Hermione wouldn't let him.

"I still love you." Hermione said.

Fastforward a month...

It was another Hogsmeade weekend, Hermione sat alone at the Three Broomsticks. She was enjoying a root beer, her thoughts were few and far between.

"Hermione, dear are you all right?" Asked Madam Rosemerta.

"Yeah couldn't be better." She smiled, she eyed her suspiciously and walked away.

"Hermione, darling how are you?" Asked Kinickers who sat in front of her, it took her a minute to figure out who it was. "Knickers." He said fixing his leather jacket.

"Oh you look so much younger, I couldn't recognize you. And I'm fine by the way." Hermione said stumbling with her words.

"Well that's good." He said pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, Hermione noticed all his finger bling, she laughed to herself. "Where's young master Draco?" He asked lighting one.

"Oh, well, we broke up." She said smiling, she was rather happy.

"Oh that's a shame, why?" He asked, Hermione wanted to slap him and call him a nosy slut, she was sick of answering that damn question, people were still asking her why.

"Oh because I caught him, more than once with a guy, the last time he was soaping up his fanny." She smiled, Knickers' eyes went wide and then he started to laugh.

"Well that's runs in the Malfoy family. I remember this one time me and Mr. Malfoy, well he didn't really know that I was-" He leaned in over the table. "-a woman, so we still had nasty butt sex. And from what I hear that wasn't his first time with a man." Knickers laughed "Man he was really, really goo-" He stopped talking, Hermione was looking at him, he had a dreamy sort of look in his eyes.

"Wait, you mean Mr. Malfoy liked boys too?" She asked raising a brow.

"Oh yes, he loved the cock." He said raising a brow.

"So where's Thongs?" Hermione aske drinking up the last of her rootbeer.

"Oh we had a fight." He said. "Stupid old bitch." He laughed. "God bless him though. He's my best friend, she is." He said.

"How long have you been friends?" Hermione asked.

"Almost forty years." He said. "Shared my entire life with that woman, I wanted to kill her most of the time." Knickers sad turning to Madam Rosemerta who sat a mug of rootbeer in front of him. He grabbed it, the ashes from his cigarette almost falling in. "But I would be lost without her."

"I know what you mean." Hermione laughed. "Where's your normal drink?" Hermione asked watching him take a chug of root beer.

"Oh." He laughed. "We've given up drinking." He said.

"Sweet." Hermione said.

"Yeah, it is weird we really are that fucked up even when we're not drinking or stoned. Yeah given up everything but smoking." He said leaning in again.

"Wow." Hermione said. She was at a loss for words. "I think that's wonderful." Hermione said. Knickers smiled.

"Wanna 'nother root beer?" He asked.

"Done already?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." He said showing her his empty mug.

"Oh sure." Hermione said. Knickers got up from the table and walked to the bar. He brought them back, set them on the table and Hermione grabbed one.

"Let's make a toast." Knickers said.

"All right, what shall we toast to?" Hermione asked.

"To life, the ups the downs, the wrongs the rights, to friends, to family, to everything that means the world to us. To the people that keep us sane, drive us mad." Knickers stopped, he looked real sad, Hermione smiled.

"To everything that makes the world go round." Hermione said, Knickers smiled and they clinked mugs and drank.

"Draco." Knickers said putting his glass down. Draco stopped in his tracks and looked at Hermione.

"Hello Knicks, Hermione." He said a bit uneasy.

"Hello." Hermione said with a smile.

"Having fun?" Knickers asked.

"Oh yeah loads, have you seen Harry? Or Blaise, or Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asked.

"Nope not since earlier." Hermione answered.

"I haven't either." Knicks said.

"Shit they ditched me." Draco said looking around.

"I would too, what the fuck were you thinking? Did you get dressed in the dark?" Hermione asked she covered her mouth and started to laugh. Draco looked down at himself, he was wearing dark blue pajama pants with Sponge Bob and rainbows on them, he also had black cowboy boots on, with a black button up shirt and a black leather jacket, and this look was topped off with a cowboy hat.

"Shut up." He said.

"I don't have to." Hermione laughed giving him the finger.

"Bitch." Draco said.

"So Draco would you like to sit with us?" Knicks asked, Hermione looked amused.

"Don't see why not!" Draco said taking a seat next to Knickers.

"Okay, just fucking tell me what's with that?" Hermione asked.

"Bored out of my fucking mind." Draco laughed

"You couldn't tell." Knickers said they all laughed.

A/N: If there are any mistakes fix them yourself.


	34. Batman and Robin

**A little bit special: Chapter Thirty-four:**

**Batman & Robin**

"God, being bored is certainly ugly!" Hermione smiled, and then laughed.

"Shut up, you're just mad that I came up with this hot ass look and you didn't. So don't be jelly!" Draco said, Hermione and Knickers bursted out laughing, "Well, now I feel stupid." Draco said.

"Oh trust me cumslut you should." Hermione said, her face was beet red, and her head now rested on the table. "Please God, let me stop." She said, she then looked up at Draco and a fresh wave of laughs over took her.

"I feel so loved." Draco pouted, Knickers put a comforting arm around him, and said that it was okay.

"Not everyone is going to love such a wonderful and creative bi-sexual wizard. It's the hard facts of life." He said releasing Draco from his grasp.

"Well, that didn't give me the warm comforting feeling I think you were going for." Draco said. "Well, it did grab the attention of my Winkle, Mr. James Pickles." He said.

"You named it Mr. James Pickles?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, a long time ago, sometimes when I masturbate I'll talk to him, it's fun..." His voice trailed off.

"Well, it sounds just so damn fascinating." Hermione jested.

"Well, I hate to end this little love fest, but I have to be going back home, Thongs will work himself in a tizzy if I stay out too long. She's got my Vagina in an iron grip." He said walking off after Draco let him up.

"That man get weirder every time I see him. And I've only seen him twice." Draco noted. He looked back at Hermione and smiled. "So how ya been?" He asked.

"Pretty good." She said in a nonchalant tone. "Bit lonely you could say." She smiled.

"Ahh, I know the feeling, I'm surrounded by people, yet I feel so incomplete." Draco stopped and looked like he was going to start singing.

"Please no Backstreet Boys." Hermione said covering his mouth with her hand.

"Sorry." He said before she removed her hand.

"I mean unless you do it naked." She raised a brow and looked at him, like she was waiting for him to get up a whip his clothes off. He laughed and said that his naked singing days were over, Hermione pouted, Draco laughed. "God, I just wanted you out of those clothes." Hermione said. "Joan Rivers would have a fit and be in a coma for months."

"Oh thanks." Draco said.

"Well, damn I wish you would have come and seen me before you went out in that, I could have saved you a lot of grief." Hermione smiled. Draco gave her the finger. "Oh I've got two of them too."

"I miss you." Draco blurted out, those words caused a silence to fall upon the table.

"I miss you too. A lot in fact, I miss everything about you!" Hermione stated. "But I can't-" Draco cut her off.

"I know you can't live with me, and my habit of fucking boys...I understand, but understanding doesn't make the hurt go away!"

"Okay, if you want to shag boys, be my guest do it until you're the fucking Gay pride flag! But just don't do it with friends, our friends, I mean come on, their are loads of fit boys here, and you had to go after him...come on." Hermione forced out, without stopping. "That hurt seeing you with Blaise. It really did, and I thought that since you knew that I was aware of that you wouldn't do it, but you did, and that hurts me."

"I know it did, and does, trust me I know and I have been sorry every day. I never thought I would lose you because I was a big man whore, it wasn't my intention, it wasn't part of my plan, hurting you was never part of it, I just thought with Mr. James Pickles." Hermione laughed.

"You know, using that lump three feet above your ass helps, more than you'll ever know, or even comprehend." Hermione smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Draco agreed, before he really understood what she said. This made Hermione laugh even harder.

"God, you would be absolute shit without me."

"I know, just fucking look at me." Draco said. "I am, and have been total shit, and fucking lost without you." Hermione laughed and patted him on the head.

"Well at least you're an honest boy!" She said talking to him like he was a kid. "Most of the time."

"Hey you never asked me if I was still boning him, so there fore it's not lying." Draco told her while pointing a finger at her.

"True, but you think if you loved me half as much as you claim than you would have told me, we never kept secrets before, so why would you start with that one? One, that at the end of the damn day doesn't matter, I would have rather you chosen some one else, but butt fucking happens and there's really nothing we can do about it. I mean I knew about two times, and I know you knew, so why didn't you just continue to tell me?" Hermione asked. "It wouldn't have made me love you any less, but I would have encouraged you to do it with someone else."

"I know that, but I didn't want to hurt you."

"No if you didn't want to hurt me, then you wouldn't have kept it a secret, go ahead give away sex, it doesn't run out, but as long as I have your love at the end of the day, that is all that matters to me. You could shave your head and wear a fucking tutu and I would still love you, you could do some pretty rotten, disgusting, degrading things, but as long as you don't do them to me, my love doesn't change for you. It seems that yours did." Hermione let out, Draco just stayed silent and waited for her to stop talking.

"I know, but we can't change the fact that it happened, it did, no matter how much we dwell on it...it's not going to change, we're never going to forget, but we can forgive, and that's all I want. It hurts me knowing that I caused you an ounce of unhappiness." He smiled grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Why do you always have to make things hard on me?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, it's just who I am, and you love it and you fucking know it with every fiber of your being." Draco said, his attention was grown upwards. "Hey." He said to the boy that was sitting on the wooden seat divider. "What are you doing?"

"Climbing towards heaven." He said in an enthusiastic manor. "I have to get there." He was also fat and out of breath, so it was quite funny to Draco, it wasn't to Hermione, she got kicked in the head.

"Heaven can fucking wait, get the hell down." Hermione laughed.

"It can't wait. I must go, I must. God, needs me to do his work." He said.

"What does he need you to do?" Draco asked, Hermione looked at the kid curiously.

"A blow job, God needs one and he called me forth to preform this challenging task." He said, he was practically scaling the ceiling, Hermione got up after being kicked in the head again. She walked up to Madam Rosemerta and paid her the money for the drinks, she whistled at Draco. He looked up, saw her and got up joining her at the door.

"Draco, there you are." Blaise said running up to him, he was wearing short shorts, accented with multi colored tights, green converse and a cut off tee, while enjoying a chocolate dick. "Dick?" He offered.

"No thanks." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm cool." He said.

"Okay more for me." Blaise said.

"So where's Harry, and Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asked.

"Oh they're coming." He said, Hermione looked over the shoulder that Blaise had pointed over. She could see Harry walk out of the sweet shop, he was dressed as Ozzy Osbourne, Crabbe and Goyle walked out chewing on a pair of white chocolate breasts, they were dressed like Batman and Robin. Hermione covered her mouth and tried to hide her laughter.

"This is too much for me." Hermione said between her barrel of laughs.

A/N: Hope you liked that, I did. Note: If there are any mistakes fix them yourself!


	35. Oh My GodWTF?

**A little bit special: Chapter thrity-five:**

**Oh My God...WTF..?**

Same time back at Hogwarts...

Several younger students were standing outside the potions lab, they covered their mouths so their giggles could not be heard by Professor Snape, they were attracted to the door from the slapping noises that could be heard. People that walked by stopped for a few moments to listen, it was too hard core for some of them so they went on down the hall. Tiny squeaks could also be heard from inside the lab, the students knew who it was, it was tiny Professor Flitwick. "Maybe he forgot to do his homework." One boy whispered to the girl standing next to him. Her hand grew tighter across her lips.

"You never know, he could have." She said after the wave of laughter left.

"This is so disgusting." Another boy said putting his ear up to the door. He drew his head back, he had a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" The girl asked.

"They're having a three some." He said.

"Eww." The girl said putting her ear up to the door. The other boy soon followed. "This is sick." She said.

"If it's so sick why are you listening?" Asked Dean Thomas who walked up behind them.

"Because, it's funny, who knew teachers shagged?" The first boy said. Dean shook his head and put his ear up to the door as well.

"Who the hell is in there with him?" Asked Dean.

"Professor Flitwick." Said the girl.

"Oh that's disgusting!" Dean said.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Snape.

"No." Flitwick said out of breath. "Well go on." He instructed. Snape raised a brow and then did what he was told. A high pitched squeak came out of his mouth. Snape laughed and went on with his business.

"Lick it." Said the Voice. Snape looked up, and then around. That voice had become a constant visitor to Snape, he never figured out who it was.

"No." Snape said.

"What?" Flitwick asked lifting his head up.

"Nothing, lie back and shut the fuck up." He said pushing his head back down. Snape looked around and went back to work.

"You silly fool, lick it!" The voice boomed through the room.

"Who the fuck was that?" Dean asked pulling his head back.

"It was your mother." Said a kid from behind him. Dean had a confused look on his face, the small first year looked just like Draco.

"Who the fuck are you?" Asked Dean.

"Draven M. Peterson." He said in a tone matching the one Draco once used.

"Well Draven, why don't you fuck off?" Dean said turing around.

"Blow me asshole." He said walking away.

"No thanks needle dick." Dean said, Draven stopped dead in his tracks, he turned around very slowly.

"It's not that size that counts cum bag, it's what you do with it." He said walking off down the hall.

"What a weirdo." He said. It seems that Dean wasn't the only sixth year to stay behind, Ron had also. He was up in the dormitory alone, he had taken off all his clothes and was now taking naked pictures of himself. He had started with a lavender silk teddie on, but that was laying discarted on the floor, by Harry's bed. Since no one has really hung out with Ron, they had no idea that he liked to do stuff like this. I'm sure to his old friends this would come as quite a shock, since Ron never dressed in lady clothes before.

"Ron you are NASTY!" He said looking in the mirror, he spanked his bare ass and then regretted it. "Fuck." He swore rubbing his ass.

The Burrow...

"Arthur darling are you coming out?" Mrs. Weasley yelled from her bed. She just settled herself in, she was naked waiting for her husband.

"Give me a minute hun, this isn't easy to put on you know." He yelled from the bathroom.

"All right." She huffed, she'd begun to twiddle her thumbs, but was distracted when Arthur walked out of the bathroom, he was dressed from head to toe in black leather, zippers ran all over the exotic costume. He had a matching mask on, the mouth was zipped shut. "Come to Mommy big boy!" Arthur unzipped the mouth, growled and then jumped onto Molly. "That's a good boy!" That's what Percy heard while walking up the stairs, the walls of the Weasley's home weren't the thickest of walls, so everything could be heard. Percy stopped dead in his tracks when he heard those words.

"Spank me Molly." Arthur said, Percy's face went an unhealthy shade of green.

"All right." As Percy ran from the house, he could hear the sounds of his fathers ass being slapped. He was still wearing his leather outfit so the slapping sounds were exaggerated.

The Malfoy Manor...

Mrs. Malfoy sat back in bed smoking a cigarette, she was sweaty and breathing heavy. "That was amazing." She smiled.

"I know it was." Mrs. Granger said taking the cigarette she took a puff on it and then laid back down, not before handing it back to her. Mrs. Malfoy leaned over and kissed Mrs. Granger on the lips, which caused another round of hot lesbian sex. Forty-five minutes later a house elf brought two trays of food into the room, they'd been together all night and all morning, and had yet to eat, they needed their strength. So after they ate, they of course began to fool around again. Mrs. Malfoy chased Mrs. Granger down the stairs and into the library where Mrs. Granger was thrown up against one of the book shelves, Mrs. Malfoy undid the knot that held Mrs. Granger's robe closed. (Well I think you can guess the rest.)

Back to Hogwarts...

Professor McGonagal was held up in the teachers toilets, her robes were pushed up around her waist, she was looking at a magazine that had just done a spread on Harry, she was touching herself while she looked at the boy wizard. If you had happened to walk in you certainly would have heard her moaning, screeching Harry. But thankfully she looked the door, people knocked of course, and tried to unlock it, but they couldn't the spell was far too damn good, and so was the feeling that erupted all over her body. "Harry." She moinked, she slid off the toilet and laid crumpled up on the floor.

Back to Batman and Robin.

"I think she's laughing at us." Goyle said with a pout.

"You're smart." Crabbe laughed.

"Shut up ass hole." Goyle said. Hermione had doubled over and was still laughing, they all stood there watching her, they all felt extremely stupid.

"It's not that funny." Draco laughed uneasily. Hermione looked up at him tears falling down her face, she shook her head and said.

"Yes, it is."

A/N: Oh that was so wrong, I do know that! Oh well, hope you like it. Oh and if you noticed any mistakes fix them yourself!


	36. To messed up for a title

**A little bit special: Chapter Thirty-six: No title**

The After life...

Sirius sat playing cards with Elvis, the women that shoved her hand up Lamb Chop's ass, Marilyn Monroe and some of her friends. The game was pretty boring, Sirius was the only one that was really into it, it was go fish, singing go fish. "Elvis do you have a seven?" Sirius sang. Elvis huffed and handed over his seven. "Hell yeah DAWG!" Sirius said putting that in the pile.

"Gee honey, this has been real fun but I have to go." Marilyn said setting her cards on the table, she was gentle in all her movements. "I'll see you later sugar." She said biding good-bye and walking off into the clouds.

"That is one hot woman." Sirius said.

"Yeah sure would love to stick my hand up her ass." Sirius looked over at the old red headed lady, he thought about it and then shook his head yes.

"You can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man, no time to talk." Dumbledore sang, his was standing in front of the mirror that hung in his wardrobe, he was dancing around. He was making himself laugh, he was wearing 70's basketball shorts, converse and a white tank top, he was almost done getting dressed he only had one last sweat band to put on. "Sexy." He said grabbing the basketball off his bed, it was the perfect accessory to him. He walked down the hallways with pride, his hairy old man legs slapped together as he did. He was walking down to the Potions lab, Dean was the first kid to see him. He laughed and walked in the other direction. The other students didn't see him. "What's going on?" He said coming up behind them and then putting his ear up to the door. "Eww." He said adjusting one of his knee high socks. "Tootles." He said walking off in the other direction.

"What is going on?" Asked the girl. "Have all the teachers gone mad?" She asked.

"Who knows but it's funny." Said the boy. The girl shrugged her shoulders and went back to listening.

Hogsmeade...

"Come on girls you know you want it." Seamus said, he was wearing nothing but a trench coat and combat boots. He held his coat open and wiggled his Peter around for everyone to see. "Look Albert wants to be firends." Seamus said wiggling in some fourth years face. Her eyes went wide and she screamed and ran. "Come on just touch it." Seamus said running after her. Hermione was the first one to see him, she was now standing upright wiping the tears from her face. "Touch me please." He screamed running after her. Hermione turned her head as he ran towards them. The others weren't so lucky they saw all of Seamus.

"Of fuck, that's wrong." Harry said throwing away his candy.

"Agreed." Crabbe and Goyle said geting rid of theirs.

"Blaise aren't you cold?" Hermione asked.

"No, actually I'm not." He said turning and walking away.

"Okay, just thought I would ask." Hermione said following the rest of them. Hermione was following them, and soon stopped, she looked around and then ran away. They boys were so involved in their conversation that they didn't even notice until they were in the bookstore. Hermione didn't want to be around them a second longer, she went all the way back up to the school. She arrived sweaty and out of breath, she pushed herself to walk all the way back up to the tower. When she got there she threw herself onto her bed so she could cool off and catch her breath. Her heart thudded hard and fast in her chest, her mind raced with thoughts. When she was done catching her breath she went to her trunk where she dug out her best friend, she didn't know why her trusted friend laid in the bottom of her trunk. She couldn't understand, comprehend why she did in the end let people change her, why she left this behind. Why she felt as though this book was a person. She laid back down holding it against her, she was thinking, did she really let the people here change her or did she change herself. She leaned back against her pillows and she began to read the book. She was so full of hate at the beginning of the year, and she could really not find any explanation for it, besides that she didn't feel the need behind the books and the clothes, that no matter what it was always her. Just in a different form, a form that she liked, and a form she didn't want to change. She sat there and knew she had changed, she went back to that person, somewhat. She'd still tell you to fuck off, but she was more quiet, she was lonely. Maybe that's what the whole thing was all along she was so lonely that she built up a wall and used anger and sarcasm as the bricks, after forming the friendships she had she knew the bricks started to fall, crumble. But when everything went bad the bricks went back up, not the same kind, these ones were made out of sadness and weakness. But the bricks that never crumbled were there and they were strength, which is something she knew she had. Hermione smiled and sat up, she put the book back in her trunk and walked, no ran all the way downstairs to the sitting room, she ran all the way to the Great Hall. All the students had returned from Hogmeade and they were now eating. Hermione spotted Draco sitting at the Slytherin table, he'd moved back a while ago. He was looking around for her, she got all the way behind him before he or anyone around him saw her. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Promise you'll never leave me?" She said.

"Promise." He smiled.

"Forever and a day?" Hermione said talking in a low tone so that he was the only one to hear her.

"Forever and a million days." He said turning around to give her a kiss.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"Let it end." Draco said.

A/N: If you found any mistakes, fix them yourself!


	37. The Poo keeps coming

**A little bit special:Chapter thirty-seven:**

**The shit keeps coming.**

"Let what end?" Hermione asked backing away from him. Draco smirked and pulled her back.

"Our stupid fights." He said.

"Oh come the fuck on, is that the best you can do?" Hermione asked, her face turned to disgust. "I was expecting a bit more."

"Well-um...give me a sec..." Draco said, Hermione stood there tapping her foot. She tried not to smile, but she did in the end. "God, you're cruel."

"Yes and thus is my you love me." Hermione said walking away from him, she went and sat with Harry and Ron, who was wearing make-up. Hermione gave him an odd look. "Ron are you wearing make-up?" She asked getting some food.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" He asked.

"Oh no." She said.

"Good, because I'm the only gay at Hogwarts." He said, in a snooty gay tone. Harry and Hermione exchanged humourous glances.

"Sorry Ron, you're not." Harry said. Ron looked up at Harry and then over at Hermione she was shaking her head yes.

"Fuck." He said getting up from the table.

Hell...

"Good boy Lucius." Satan said after he came into Mr. Malfoy's mouth, Lucius brought his head up to meet Satan's gaze. Lucius wore a proud smile. "You may look now." Satan said. Mr. Malfoy got all excited and ran over to the bowl that showed you the world. Mr. Malfoy had wondered about his son and the mudblood for some time, he knew that Satan had posessed something that you could use to spy on the living world, so he did just about everything to use it. He had just watched the events at dinner, his spat with disgust. They were still together and happy. He now went to see what his wife, and he straight up saw the ho getting in on with a woman. He didn't know who it was, but something made him wish that he was still there. He cursed Hermione for killing him.

The next day...

News quickly spread around the school that Neville did not come back from the village, the possiblties of where he could be, what he was doing was left up to speculation. Most thought he ran away to London to be a whore, but that thought was put in their minds by Ron, who was still mad about not being the only gay in the Hogwarts. He was being a nasty sod. "Yeah well he talked about it with me loads of times, there was just something about being paid to go down on a guy that he sort of liked. Longed for." Ron told the small group of people around him. He was still talking like a snooty gay boy. It was hot if you heard it.

"Ronald, he did no such thing." Hermione said walking by him.

"How would you know?" He said doing some freaky hand thing, his hand ended up on his hip.

"Bitch, don't make me scratch your eyes out and snatch you bald. Because ho I will if I have too." Hermione said walking away from Ron.

"Who does that cow think she is?" Ron asked some of the kids. Hermione heard him too. She turned slowly on her heel, Ron saw this and backed away from her.

"And by the way, the cow's name is Hermione Granger, and that's exactly who she is." Hermione said walking away, she had a slight strut and her butt shook when she walked. She walked into the Great Hall, she spotted Harry, Draco and Goyle sitting at the Gryffindor table she walked over to them.

"Well. I heard from Ron that he went to London to be a whore." Harry said as Hermione approached the table.

"Oh Harry, not you too." Hermione said sitting down, she sighed and laid her head on the table.

"Well, if someone had let me finish, then I would have said that I didn't believe him. And that he's just looking for attention." Harry said giving Hermione a dirty look, she shot one back at him. "Blow me." Harry said. Hermione got up and punched him in the chest. That caught Harry, and Draco and Goyle off guard. Hermione smiled and sat back down. Harry was having a hard time catching his breath after that. Hermione sat and watched Draco and Goyle play chess, wizards chess. She was bored out of her mind, she got up after a while and went outside. It was cold, but she didn't care. Hermione tried to write her name in the snow, but she only pissed on herself, second time this year. She felt like a kid, and instead of being a teenager and going to wash up all she did was sit in the snow. Her ass was wet, she didn't care.

"This is amazing." Hermione said, before she finally got up from her snowy grave...(Sorry, I had to get cryptic...hehe.) Hermione walked back to the school and then inside, she went to see if the boys were still in the Great Hall, they weren't. Hermione was mad and cursed them. "Stupid mother fuckers." Hermione stood still, looked around, picked her nose, farted and then trotted away. She wouldn't admit to herself that she was looking for them, it was just a journey of self disocvery to her. Hermione went all around the school pretending ride the pony. Hermione happened upon a hushed conversation between Snape and Flitwick. Apparantly Snape gave Flitwick crabs, and he refused to apologize about it. Hermione laughed, Snape looked up at her, he squinted his eyes.

"You find this funny Ms. Granger?" He asked walked closer to her, she backed away from him.

"Yes, in fact I do, now I'll leave you and your lover alone." Hermione said trotting off into the sunlight. "Come on Bitzy." She said to her horse. "Don't give up now." She said to the imaginary pony. "Bitch." She yelled before her trotting came to a halt.

"Hermione where the hell have you been?" Draco asked, Hermione turned around and looked at him, she scowled and ran off. Draco looked to Harry, Goyle and then Crabbe who'd just joined them. "What the fuck?" He said with the most confused look on his face. Hermione ran through the halls hissing at the kids. Draco, Harry and Crabbe and Goyle followed. "Hermione." Draco said running after her.

"MEOW!" Hermione said back to him.

"Did she just meow?" Harry asked coming to a full stop.

"MEOW!" Hermione said again.

"Hermione." Draco yelled.

"Meow." Hermione said running right into a door. She stood there a moment. "Meow." She said falling over.

"Hermione are you okay?" Crabbe asked.

"Meow." Hermione weakly gave.

"How many fingers do you see?" Harry asked.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow." Hermione counted off.

"Well, she's only three off." Draco said.

"Only." Goyle said.


	38. Psycho Cows

**A little bit special: Chapter Thirty-eight:**

**Psycho cows**

Hermione awoke a few hours later, her head felt as though a cow fell on it. Her vision was a bit blurry at first. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. The hospital wing was dark, Hermione was alone, as she rose from the bed she realized how cold it was. She could see her breath flow from her mouth. "Hello?" Hermione called out from beside her bed, she waited for an answer as she slide on her shoes. No reply was recieved, so she called out again. "Hello?" Hermione walked from the wing and down into the rest of the school. The halls were dead and cold, Hermione was beyond confused. She ran through the halls calling for people, no one ever showed, she hadn't a clue what to do. She was now down by the Great Hall, she was catching her breath at the bottom of the stairs when she saw a light coming from the Great Hall, it's warmth drew her closer to the door. The doors stood slightly open, Hermione walked cautiously over to the door. She pushed it the rest of the way open, Hermione walked in, she looked around and noticed that she wasn't in the Great Hall. She walked into the room, she looked over the empty chairs, she looked up and saw a crowd of people huddled at the head of the room. "What's going on?" Hermione asked, she wasn't surprised when no one turned around. She walked up to the crowd, she pushed past the people. They moved their bodies, but their eyes and heads stayed focused on the image that Hermione could not see. When she finally got to the head of the room, she saw a casket, with herself inside of it. She walked up to the side of it, she raidated from the box. She walked slowly up to the side of the casket, she looked down at herself. She brought her hand up into the casket, she began to touch the silky red material of her dress. Hermione moved her gaze up to her face, it was aged but still her. She moved her hand up to touch her soft porcelian face, she then moved to trace her red lips. She wasn't scared by seeing this, she didn't know why it felt soft of comforting to her. She was fasinated by the image of her own death. Someone to Hermione's left nudged her, the force broke her concintration, her hand fell out of the casket and dwon to her side. She turned her head to the left. The person who stood next to her was drapped in black cloth, their features hidden.

"Who are you?" She asked, they never repiled to her, all they did was point to the door. Hermione watched as they raised their long slender arm, Hermione followed the gloved finger towards the door.

"Go," they said. Hermione could now tell that it was a man. Hermione brushed past him, and walked towards the door. When she reached the door she turned back and looked at him.

"Where am I going?" She asked. He brought his arm back and pointed.

"Go," He said again.

"Does happiness lie beyond this door?" Hermione asked bringing her hand up to the knob.

"I don't know, for I linger here." Said the man, Hermione snorted and opened the door. Hermione was blinded by a white light, she covered her eyes and stepped in. The door slammed shut behind her. Before she knew it she was standing in a garden.

"I'm going to get you." Draco said chasing after a little girl. Hermione wore a smile as she watched Draco play with the child. She giggled as she ran away from him, her brown curly hair bounced as she ran. Hermione fell in love with the child as she watched her play, Hermione walked down into the garden, she adored watcing them play.

"Julia, Draco, come into the house now." Hermione said stepping out from the house. Draco and Julia pouted as they walked into the house. Hermione laughed and walked in behind them.

A/N: Yeah if there are any of those fucking annoying mistakes in there ignore them. I really tried to read this chapter but I fucking hate it...


	39. Some strange poo

**A little bit special: Chapter thirty-nine:**

Hermione stood mesmorized by the rose bushes, she'd just seen herself, yet again. This was becoming to weird for her, she couldn't understand it. Hermione ran back to the porch and then up the steps to the back door, she slide it open and walked threw. She was in a different place, it was Hermione again, she sat beside a lady. Who's ragged breath ran heavily threw the room, Hermione drew closer to the bedside and she noticed that it was her mother. Hermione sat sadly beside her holding her bed, and she wiped her eyes with the other. Hermione could tell that her mother was barely hanging on, Draco walked in behind us, he set his hands on her shoulders. Hermione let go of her hand and burried her face in her hands, the irrating sound stopped filling the room. Hermione didn't feel anything even though she just watched her mother die, Draco left Hermione's side and moved closer to her mother, he pulled the covers over her head. He turnded back to Hermione and lead her out of the room. Julia stood at the door, she was much older now, at least twelve, she didn't follow her down the hall. She instead walked into the room, her eyes stared at the bed, she pulled back the covers and kissed the women on the bed.She whispered something to her, nothing that Hermione could make out, when the little girl turned around Hermione noticed the dark look in her eyes. Hermione had only ever seen that look in the eyes of one other person, Lucius Malfoy. Hermione began to wonder if the child took after her long dead Grandfather, Hermione watched the childs actions very carefully, she began to wonder if Julia, had in fact murdered Hermiones mother. This feeling tugged at her soul, Hermione followed her out of the room, she went into her room and began to play with her dolls. Hermione walked in the room and was once again blinded by a light, instead of white it was green, she was in the middle of a field, the grass was over grown, and the air stunk of farm. Hermione's attention was grabbed by a figure walking right by her, it walked into a clearing of the field, Hermione could see Draco beaten and tied down on the ground. The figure that Hermione had just followed began to speak, talking of Draco's treason. Hermione then saw herself face down on the ground, she was dead, and Draco looked not to far behind. The figure removed their hood, Hermione could tell that it was Julia, she was much older now, no longder a kid, not even a teen. She spoke with such dignity, as Hermione watched she found out that the Death-Eaters had long been disbanded and this ceremony marked the begining of the new Death-Eaters. Ones that did not follow the long deafeated Voldemort, but followed her. Hermione was disgusted that she had bore this child, well sort of. Hermione had no idea if this was a horrible dream or a peak of the future. Julia's speach finally came to an conclusion, and she was handed a knife, which she took with great ease and a wide smile. She walked down off the wood stage and over to her father. She screamed something out and then slit his throat. Hermione watched horror struck, she walked closer to the people, she watched as the cheered Julia on, she cut out Draco's heart and threw it in the fire. Her face showed more happiness than should be shown when someone was commiting such an act. Hermione was so close to her 'daughter' she was looking dead into her eyes, she had the Malfoy eyes. Julia looked stunned for a minute. "Mother?" She asked reaching her hand out to touch Hermione. Julia looked from Hermione to the ground. the body was still there, she was confused as to who this women was standing in front of her. "Who are you?" She spat like her Grandfather.

"Hermione Granger," She said.

"But you're dead," She said.

"No, I'm not, I'm standing here." Hermione said with great sarcasm.

"But how can that be, I killed you." Julia said, she had a hard time getting her head around this.

"Yes, you have killed me, but I won't be dead for years." Hermione said, and with a great puff of smoke Hermione was gone once again. Hermione was now in a dark room, the only light in the room came from a grate in the ceiling that let the soft moonlight in. Hermione sat on the floor, she looked up at the grate, she could vaugly see the moon. She sat indian style on the floor, and raked her mind for what the hell was going on, she wasn't dreaming she could now tell that. For in her dreams she's never felt like she is now, she could actually feel the warmth from the fire, and she could feel that she was cold, and she was filled with sadness. Her own child killed her, and Draco and she killed Hermione's mother. Hermione was at a complete loss at everything when she curled up on the floor, she wondered it someone had done this to her, to show her. Hermione fell asleep with great ease, even though she was on the cold concreate floor.

"Why hasn't she come around yet?" Harry asked checking his watch.

"I dunno." Draco said, smoothing some of her hair out of her face. "I didn't think she hit the door that hard." He finished.

"Yeah me either." Goyle said sitting back down in a chair. Hermione woke up from her sleep, she could hear their voices but she couldn't see them. She beagn to scream for them, not to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Draco sadi letting go of her hand and walking away.

"Please, Draco don't leave me." Hermione yelled, Hermione fell against one of the walls, the room was even colder now. Hermione could once again see her breath. "Don't go." Hermione said. A little while later Hermione got up from the wall and walked back into the middle of the room, as she stood looking up figures began to appear from the walls. They chanted at Hermione, she spun in a circle as the figures drew closer. Hermione hopped the would stop, but they didn't, they instead began to claw her, ripping her clothes, and tearing her skin. Hermione was knocked to the floor, where they began to beat her. Hermione yelled for them to stop, but they didn't.

"Do you really think there's anything to worry about?" Harry asked as Draco, Goyle and himself walked down the hall.

"For some reason, I don't think there is." Draco said, he was confident in his reply to Harry. Goyle voiced that he shared Draco's feelings.

"It's Hermione, she always pulls threw. I believe she has God fighting for her." Goyle said.

"She has all of heaven fighting for her, and maybe some corners of hell." Draco laughed, Harry smiled and then laughed.

"See you hinny plugs later." Harry said taking off.

"Okay," Draco and Goyle said together.

A/N: Well, here's another chapter, hope you liked it. If there are any mistakes, fix them yourselves!


	40. Free Flying

**A little bit special: Chapter Forty: **

**Free Flying**

The figures finally retreated, Hermione was curled up in a ball on the floor. Most of her clothing torn off, small bits of blood leaked from the wounds that adorned her body. Hermione found that indeed underneath those gloves did lie claws, sharper than any knife she'd ever come across. A while later Hermione was joined by another figure, this one appeared in white and gave off an air of hope. Hermione felt at ease with him in her presence. He covered Hermione with a blanket and took it upon himself to heal all her wounds. When that was done he carefully removed his glove, and placed his warm hand upon Hermione's moist forehead. Hermione's body was overcome with happiness, she smiled before her eyes closed and her body went limp. After that the figure left, leaving Hermione alone.

"Draco," Crabbe yelled while he ran down the hall. Draco stopped talking to Harry and turned around. He raised his brow and waited for Crabbe to reach him. Crabbe now stood next to Draco his hand rested on his shoulder while he regained his breath.

"What is it?" Draco finally asked, he got sick of waiting.

"Well, I was walking down the hall and I ran into Dumbledore, well not literally," Crabbe stopped to take in a breath.

"Get on with it!" Draco commanded.

"Hermione's awake," Crabbe said with great ease. Draco's face lit up and he screamed with excitement. Harry looked like he shat his pants, before Crabbe could properly finish catching his breath they were off running again. For some reason unknown to them the run to the hospital wing seemed so much longer, but they made it there in the end. They stopped at the doors for a few seconds so they could catch their breath, when they were all breathing at a normal pace they walked quietly into the hospital. When they arrived at Hermione's bed they found that she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Draco said looking around. "Hermione?" He called out softly, they walked quietly around the wing looking for her. When they turned at the last bed, they saw her hanging out of the window. She stood on the sill, her hands holding loosely onto the adjoining wood. She let her body hang freely out of the window, her hair blew around her face, her eyes were closed and a carefree smile spread across her face. "Hermione?" Draco said walking over to her. Harry and Crabbe held back against the hospital bed divider, she didn't even notice them standing and talking behind her. Draco stayed back a bit, he didn't want to scare her.

"Draco, get her down from there!" Harry said in a hushed voice.

"I don't want to scare her! She is hanging out a window, in case you hadn't noticed." Draco said, Hermione suddenly became drawn back inside, she turned around and jumped back into the wing. "Hermione?" Hermione looked up at Draco, she looked a million miles away.

"It's snowing." she said walking past the three of them. Hermione walked over to her bed, she slid on her shoes, and grabbed the blanket off her bed. Harry, Draco and Crabbe watched with immense confusion. They watched her take off out of the wing.

"Where's she going?" Draco said taking off after her. Her walking had turned into a full run. Draco began to run after her as well. "Hermione," Draco called out after her as they ran. They ended up outside, she was first playing in the snow, her white nightgown was wet and becoming see through. "Hermione come on, it's cold out here." Hermione looked up at him.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Draco, your fiance," Draco said tears welled up in his eyes. Hermione watched him, really un effected by him.

"Oh, that's nice." Hermione said taking off towards the lake.

"Oh shit, Hermione come back here." Draco said yet again going after her. "Please come back here." Draco said as he watched Hermione play in some unfrozen water. "Hermione." Draco yelled going in after her, he grabbed her arm and drug her out by it. "It's cold, lets get inside." Draco said pulling her towards the castle, Draco picked up Hermione's discarded blanket and wrapped it around her. As they walked towards the castle, Draco kept watch of Hermione making sure she wouldn't run off again. They made it back to the hospital wing without any prison breaks. They made it to the hospital door, before Madam Pomfrey came and immediately took Hermione away. Madam Pomfrey took her behind the curtain where she helped her change her clothes. Madam Pomfrey was mumbling to herself the whole time. Draco, Harry and Crabbed stood in wait.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Harry asked, as Draco took a seat.

"I don't know," Draco said looking away from them. They sighed. "She didn't know who I was." Draco let out after a few seconds, Harry looked down at him, pity rang deep in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. Draco wore a confused look as he turned around to look up at him.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Draco asked, his eyes had once again welled up with tears, they threatened to throw themselves down his cheeks. Which they did, Harry was gobsmacked, he didn't know what to say to the weeping Draco.

"I don't know," He said softly and surely. Draco looked away once again.

A/N: Short I know, sorry...I guess. Well, I'm not sure if this chapter was checked by my cousin, but I think it was...so if you see any of those mistakes that happen to lurk around...pay no attention to them. Mistakes ATTENTION WHORES! I hate those bitches! EVIL! Oh yeah, just thought I would mention that I'm almost done with chapter 46, which means I only need four more until I reach the big 50! I can't wait!


	41. Living

**A Little Bit Special: Chapter Forty-one:**

**Living!**

Shortly there after Madam Pomfrey came out and informed them that Hermione couldn't receive any visitors. The three of them walked quietly out of the hospital wing. It was near dinner time so they just went down to the Great Hall, Draco stared at his plate of food that night. Draco was far to upset, Draco went back to his dorm after dinner. He was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, when Blaise walked in, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Harry told me about Hermione," He said placing his hands at the end of Draco's bed frame, he hunched forward and he bit on his lower lip. Draco's eyes moved from the ceiling to Blaise's face. "You all right?" He asked. Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." Draco said in a voice barely above a whisper. Blaise stood here for a few minutes, he shifted from foot to foot until the silence finally bothered him enough to leave. Draco had gone back to staring at the ceiling long ago.

The next day after classes were over Draco went up to the Hospital Wing to see Hermione, to his delight she wasn't hanging out of a window. Draco kind of leered by the edge of the hospital bed divider. "Hello," Hermione said, she somewhat scared Draco.

"Hello," Draco said walking over.

"How are you today?" She asked.

"Good and yourself?" Draco asked taking a seat.

"All right, I feel a bit under the weather." Hermione sniffled.

"Oh that's shit," Draco said.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey told me that it's not smart to play in cold water," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, not the smartest thing to do," Draco smiled.

"Yeah, figured it out before she ever told me. So what's your name again?" Hermione asked all in one breath.

"Draco," He said.

"That's what I thought, so-" Hermione said looking at the piece of paper that Harry'd given here. "What do you think of that David Beckham? Pretty fit eh?" Hermione said.

"I don't know who that is," Draco laughed.

"Well, neither to do I." Hermione laughed. Draco started to laugh again. Draco and Hermione found more things to talk about, Draco could see a bit of Hermione still lingering there. Before Draco left for the night Hermione asked him if he would take her for a ride of his broomstick, Draco knew that Hermione didn't like to fly so this seemed an odd request.

"Okay, when do you want to do this?" Draco asked.

"Now," She whispered leaning over in her bed. Draco smiled and then went to get his broom, Hermione and himself had to sneak out of the hospital wing, they headed for the Astronomy tower.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asked before they mounted the broom.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"No reason," Draco laughed.

"Good, now lets go!" Hermione said, which Draco did. They took off on the broom, Hermione was extremely excited about it. She laughed the whole time, mid-way through the flight Hermione flung her arms out and when asked what she was doing, "living" was her reply. For some reason that brought a smile to Draco's face, after a while they landed by the edge of the lake, Draco was a bit nervous.

"You're not going to get in again are you?" Draco asked.

"No, I think I've leaned my lesson!" Hermione said.

"Good, so shall we go back, or do you want to freeze out here?" Draco laughed, Hermione did as well.

"Let's go back, it's cold out here!" Hermione said walking away. Draco was left behind.

"Wait up," Draco said trailing after her through the snow.

"I wonder what it would be like to die?" Hermione said as they walked back to the castle. She stared up at the moon as they walked.

"Why do you wonder that?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, it's just something I wondered about," Hermione said. Draco looked ahead and walked on. "I don't think there's anything to fear, you never know it could be wonderful," She said in a cheery voice.

"Dying yes, but being dead, who wants that? Once you are, you are never coming back!" Draco said.

"Only the weak would say that!" Hermione said.

"So now I'm weak because I'm scared of not living?" Draco asked.

"Are you really living?" She asked. Draco stopped at the entrance of the school. Draco was thinking seriously about her question.

"Aren't we all living?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but most never live at all, Don't be afraid to jump off a building, or swim in frozen water, or shark infested. Or just do the craziest things, scariest things in the world." She danced around as she said all of that. She looked so alive that it intrigued him. "What are you smiling at?"

"You, you're so different. One week ago you weren't like this," Draco said.

"What was I like?" She asked.

"A bit more serious, yet fun. But never really free." Draco said, he just noticed that they were still outside. "Bullocks we should get inside." Draco said opening the door.

"Do you like me this way?" Hermione asked before she took a step. Draco turned back to look at her.

"I'd like you better if you knew who I was," Draco said seriously. "But I won't dwell on it, I'll take what I can get," Draco smiled.

"Good, don't!" Hermione said walking past him inside. Draco walked Hermione back to the hospital wing, they said goodnight and went their separate ways. "Will I see you again Draco?" She asked. Draco stopped walking and turned around.

"I suppose so," Draco said.

"Good, I'd like that!" Hermione smiled and walked back inside the Hospital wing.

"I'd like that too!" Draco muttered after she'd left.

A/N: Yeah it's a bit short, oh well if you don't like it you could complain about it! On another note, my sister is pregnant...again. I'm going to be an Aunt for the third time in four years. I'm to young for this! LOL! Well, see you all next week with another chapter of this really, really stupid shit that really has no point, plot or...anything!

XOXOX Jessica!


	42. Homosexual, library

**A/N: Please read! **

Well here we are, another week and another update that no one will read! Last week when I updated, I told you of my sister being pregnant, now I get to tell you that my Grandmother died. Isn't that wonderful? That was the first thing I heard when I woke up this morning, I mean just great, just wonderful. And now onto another matter, I've come to the conclusion that people don't like this story anymore, so I've thought about it once, and I'm going to end it. I mean I don't see the sense in writing something that no one's going to read. I'm sorry if you people don't like where it's going, but I can't change it. I'm sorry that it's lost it's comic appeal, but I'm just not as happy as I used to be, I haven't been for a while. And I think I know why, but nothing you should care about. I just don't know what to do anymore, I don't...and I'm scared. I don't want to end this, since this has given me so much happiness since my other Gran died last year. I'm sorry, I'm crying, and I don't even know if I mean what I'm saying, I just want everything to be all right again. I feel so horrible, God you have no idea, I didn't see her before she died, I wouldn't. And now I never will again. God, I wish I could go back to sleep and wake up and have her still be here, but I know that won't happen. Oh man, you'd think I've never gone through this before, this is the 5th death in five years, the first three were in the first year. Have no fear, it will get better, I know it will...it will. Well sorry about that, now on with the story...Oh yeah I just wanted to say that if anyone would like that they could feel free and IM me, my AIM name is The7MileRustla, and my AOL is DailyDoesofMusic, and I do use yahoo. Which is I just realized that I never ever put that on here.

Okay, if there are any mistakes, it is my fault, because I didn't let my cousin read it...who's smarter than me...lol. Anyway...yeah, I'm not perfect, so this doesn't need to be...-sticks out tongue- I love you people. XOXO Jessica.

**A little bit special: Chapter Forty-Two:  
Homosexual, library, flying frou frou dog! **

Five weeks later.

"Okay, so Neville, tell me about the hookers again?" Dean asked Neville as he sat down at the table in the library. Draco looked up from his book and sighed.

"Not again Dean," Draco said he looked disgusted.

"Oh come on Draco it's thrilling," Hermione said walking up behind them. She sat down at the table, Draco, Harry, Dean, and Neville were all a bit surprised by her presence. Since running into the door Hermione's changes had reached her love of books, she found it hard to sit still and read them. Some people thought it was odd that her personality had gone but not her knowledge, it remained intact, well most of it had, she still didn't really know who anyone was. Hermione didn't even study anymore, but she aced every test that they put in front of her, she retained the title of 'smartest person at Hogwarts'

"Thrilling? Oh yes hearing the same story about the same blonde in the same rainbow thong, is so thrilling!" Draco said in a dramatic voice. Everyone sitting at the table laughed, Hermione was drawn away from the table, she went over to a great shelf of books, she ran her fingers down the spine of each one. Draco watched her as she did, he was always searching for signs that she was coming back to him. As Neville started his story, Hermione pulled one of the books out and tossed it as his head. Everyone turned and looked at her, she smiled and picked up another one of the books, she didn't throw it but she tossed it up into the air. She watched as it went up and came crashing back down. She wore an excited smile as she stood and watched the books fly. No one knew why she was doing this, but she was having a blast. After Madam Pince came over Hermione dashed out of the library, she didn't get the full lecture of his it's wrong to abuse literature, but Harry, Dean, Neville and Draco did.

The weather had improved, Hermione was outside playing in the water, well her feet and ankles. The water was still cold, but she stripped her feet bare and prance anyway. Draco and Harry found her playing in the water. "Hermione what on earth are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Riverdance," Hermione laughed.

"I think the correct term would be lake dance," Harry said joining in.

"Lake dance, that's right!" Hermione said, Harry pranced around in the water with Hermione, Draco stayed on shore and watched.

"It's freezing," Harry said jumping out of the water.

"Chicken!" Hermione said.

"SO?" Harry said drying his feet off.

"Hermione, come out you're going to catch cold again!" Draco said.

"If I do, I do!" Hermione laughed. In the end she came back onto land, Hermione didn't stay long. Draco and Harry were walking into dinner the next time they saw Hermione. She sat alone the entire meal she was fiddling with something, getting rather angry because she couldn't get it to work. Before supper was over she'd left, Harry and Draco found her in the Gryffindor common room. She cursed as she worked, Harry and Draco stood back as she did, as they stood watching Harry figured out what she was playing with.

"It's a CD player," Harry muttered to Draco. Hermione looked up at them, they were talking and didn't notice.

"You might a well come over," Hermione said. Harry and Draco were a bit surprised by her voice. But they walked over and sat down. "Why won't it work?" Hermione growled.

"Because stuff like that doesn't work around here," Harry said.

"I'm not stupid, I think I realized that one on my own!" Hermione snapped. Draco and Harry were asleep when the heard Hermione shriek in excitement. "It works," Hermione smiled. Hermione got up from her chair, did a victory dance and then went up to her dorm. She returned with a box that her mother had sent her, she sat down in her chair and began to riffle threw it. Harry and Draco looked at her somewhat blankly. "CD's, my mum sent them," She smiled. "Yeah, it's P and the D!" Hermione said pulling out the CD. She put the CD in the player and began to ignore the boys.

After a while Harry and Draco left Hermione, Draco went down to the Slytherin coms, and Harry went up to his dorm. Hermione sat there the whole night listening to her head phones. When she noticed it was getting light out she decided that she didn't want to go to classes today, so she didn't. Hermione crept up to her dorm and put on some of her regular clothes, Hermione grabbed her bag and some money and too, she went down to common room and grabbed the stuff she left out on the table and then she took off. She walked through the hall, not caring if she was caught, Hermione walked outside, she walked all the way down to the gates, which were locked. She looked up at the high gates, she snorted with laughter and began to climb up them, a few minutes later she was on the other side. She looked up at the top of the gates and smirked, laughed and pointed at the top. She reached down and grabbed her bag and walked off. She walked down to the village, nothing was open since it was so early. Hermione just walked around until she decided maybe she would go further, and further. Hermione spent more that half of the day walking, she found nothing for miles and miles, she finally found a bus stop, she was glad she was tired of walking and her feet hurt and she was all sweaty.

Hermione rode the bus as far as she could, she was in a small village, where she found food, which she greatly needed and wanted. Hermione chowed down like she'd never chowed down before. Hermione brought a may at the gas station, she wanted to go to London; and she needed to find out how far away it was.


	43. Thriller, lesbian kisses

**A/N:**

I don't think I meant what I said the other day, I was upset, as you can imagine! But I'm not going to end it just yet, but like everything, one day it will come to an end. And it will mold, rot and dust just like the great stories that have come before it. Tad dramatic, I know, but that's me...hehe! I'm feeling better, and so I'm posting this, just for the people that read it, for no one else. Just you... I don't know where this is going, I don't know what's to happen, I can't say, I don't know if it will ever be as comical as it was when it began, I know it's changed so much, but, I can't help it. Oh well, I don't care...hehe! Only seven more chapters until 50! I can't wait!

**A little bit special: Chapter Forty-Three:**

**Thriller, lesbian kisses, and rainbow panties.**

Hermione stocked up in food and drink, which greatly weighed her down, she caught the last bus and rode it a far as she could. It didn't even take her part way to London. It was dark out, but Hermione kept on walking, she pushed herself onward even though she was exhausted. Hermione could see a bench in the distance, she ran to it, she sat down and woke up a while later. The sun was up and kids were playing in the park, Hermione sat up, looked around stretched and walked on. She didn't know where the force was coming from, but it pushed her onward and forward. Later that day Hermione finally made it to London, she was more than pleased, she was so happy that she accomplished this.

"I can't imagine where the hell she's gone," Draco said knocking over his glass of pumpkin juice. Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, were just as lost as he was.

"Why the hell would she just up and leave?" Goyle asked.

"I don't know, I don't know, and it's fucking getting to me!" Draco said, he was going to say something else when he was tapped on the shoulder. "Mrs. Granger," Draco said turning around.

"Hello, Draco, boys," She said, Mrs. Granger asked Draco to join her out in the hall, she pulled him away from the table before he could even answer. They had a long discussion, mid-way through Mrs. Malfoy popped out of nowhere she kissed Draco and then stood next to Mrs. Granger; Draco was confused my his mother's presence, he also noticed that they were holding hands, by the end of the conversation nothing was really accomplished, Draco said good-bye to them both. Draco watched curiuosly as they walked away holding hands.

"No," He said shaking the thought out of his head, his mum wasn't a lesbain. Draco watched them until they disappeared, before they did they gave each other a kiss, which made Draco kack in his pants. By time Draco got over the shock dinner was over and people were walking out of the Great Hall. "Hermione where are you?" Draco asked sitting on one of the stairs, which smooshed shit into his ass. "Great."

**Two Months later:**

Hermione stood in the middle of the dance floor, she'd stopped dancing the for the first time in two hours, she was trying to catch her breath. "Hermione are you okay?" Jas asked after she'd stopped dancing.

"Yeah of course I am." Hermione said, she began to dance again. Three hours later Hermione and Jas were walking home, they took a short break to get some chips.

"So what's wrong?" Jas asked again. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing, I just remembered someone that's all!" She said shoving another chip in her mouth. Jas looked over at her and laughed. "Don't laugh at me," Hermione said with a pout. "It was someone I knew, but I don't anymore." Hermione let out.

"A boy perhaps," Jas inquired with a smile. Hermione looked over and smiled at her. "I knew it, I knew it!" She said walking over to the trash bin. "Who is he?" She asked throwing away her wrapper.

"A boy named Draco, I was dancing and I remembered him, and then I remembered how much I loved him. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world." Hermione said rather excitedly. Jas stood and watched Hermione, she'd never seen her act that way. Hermione wore the weirdest smile, she looked back at Jas. "It's strange," Hermione said walking on. They walked the rest of the way home in what could almost be called silence. Jas seemed a bit upset, Hermione noticed that as they stood removing their make-up, Hermione was looking at her eyes in the mirror, one still covered in hot pink and black and the other one clean. Hermione took out the clips that held her now straight black hair in place, it was messy as hell, a style that she had become accustomed to. Hermione's hair came to her shoulders now, she put it up in a shatty pony-tail and walked out of the bathroom. She walked into the living room, that also dualed as her bedroom. She took off her black converse, and then undid her studded belt, she laid it on the coffee table. She moved onto the button of her jeans, she pulled them off, she was left in her black and white stipped tights and her rainbow boy short underwear and her colorful tanks. She crawled into her bed, which folded out from the couch. She covered up with her blacket. It was hard for her to fall asleep, all she could think about was Draco, it bugged her as to why now she was thinking of him, she barely knew the cat.

Hermione's alarm went off early the next day, she quickly rolled over and fell off the couch she sat up and hit the alarm button. She got up and sat back down on her bed, she rubbed her eyes, when she was down she looked around and noticed that the room was in a terrible state, she took a few minutes to clean it up. When she was done she went into the bathroom where she turned on the shower, she took off her clothes and jumped in, not literally. "Oh hell," Hermione laughed as she washed out the shampoo.

"Hello," She laughed. Hermione was forced out from under the shower head. Jas let herself get drenched in water and then she let Hermione back under to finish her shower. Hermione washed the rest of her shampoo out, Hermione put conditoner in and then began to wash her body, removing the sweaty feeling that covered her body. After Hermione was done she was going to leave the tub, Jas grabbed her and they began to kiss, Hermione was taken aback by this but she just went with it. When they were done they both got out and dried off, Hermione put her hair up in a pony tail and walked back out into the living room. She picked up her work clothes from the coffee table that was used more as a dresser. Hermione quickly got dressed, she looked at her clock and noticed that she was almost late for work. She told Jas good-bye and then she left running the whole way to the resturaunt. It was extremly busy that day, Hermione didn't mind the hard work though. Hermione was in the back during her lunch break when she found herself thinking of Draco again. Hermione smiled, looked at the clock and went back to work.

Hours later Hermione was slowly walking home, her mind was drifting to Draco, and all the others she'd left behind, she still didn't know why all of a sudden she was thinking of those people, she wasn't close to them, but they were to her. Her mind ran away from her and before she knew it she was home.

A/N: Short, I know...sorry!


	44. Collins, Hunter, Forrest

A/N: Yeah I know this chapter sucks, oh well...dun dun dun! Oh I started typing up chapter 49! One more away from 50! Woo-hoo! YEAH! BABY! Okay I'm happy what can I say? Woo-hoo! Well I got a few more ideas for the story, so it's not ending anytime soon...hehe! Well...read and review, or else I'll be really sad! It makes me sad when I get no reviews:-(

So do what I tell you, or...squints at the computer screen! I'll get EVIL! I won't update for two whole weeks! HEHE!

**A little bit special: Chapter Forty-four:**

**Collins, Hunter, Forrest!**

When Hermione walked through the front door Hermione saw Jas standing in the doorway of the kitchen drinking milk and dressed to go out. "Going out again?" Hermione asked walking over to her.

"Aren't you?" Jas asked.

"Hadn't thought about it!" Hermione smiled.

"Oh come on," Jas pleaded. "Forrest, Hunter and Collins are going," Jas said with a slight whine.

"All right, but only for a little while!" Hermione said, she began to get ready. She started by straightening her hair, she did it in the normal messy style, she moved on to her make-up, in the last two months she'd become quite good at it. This time the colors changed she wore dark green and black, when she was done she walked out of her bathroom and grabbed her clothes. She was back in the bathroom getting dressed, she threw on her black fish nets, holey kneeed jeans and her converse. Hermione was tying her shoe when someone knocked on the door, it was Hunter he needed to use the bathroom, Hermione sighed and got up from the toilet, she threw her dirty clothes into the shower and opened the door. Hunter rushed past her into the bathroom, Hermione walked out into the living room where Collins sat on the couch.

"Ready?" Collins asked getting up.

"You betcha," Hermione said, they all waited by the door for Hunter who'd decided to fix his make-up again. Finally he came back out and they left, they walked slowly to some club, or it seemed slowly to Hermione. Hermione was dancing with Forrest when she stopped yet again, Hermione's head felt like it was spliting in two, she put her hand up to the middle of her forehead and she massaged it and waited for the pain to stop. After a minute it stopped, she moved her hands and looked around, she was a bit confused, but then she remembered where she was. She moved fastly through the crowd of people, she made her way outside she didn't know that she was closley being followed by Jas.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Jas asked grabbing her by her arm.

"I'm going home!" She said.

"All right, I'll see you later!" Jas said letting her go. Hermione started to run down the street when she reached home, she quickly packed up all her clothes and other belongings. Hermione jotted down a quick letter to Jas before she left.

"_Sorry I had to leave, thank you so much for your friendship, it meant the world to me. But I need to go back to my life, I'll see you again soon. I promise this isn't good-bye it's I'll see you later._

_I love you Jas, always and forever._

_Love Hermione."_

Hermione left the letter on the fridge, she made sure that it wouldn't go anywhere. Hermione left five minutes later, she jumped in a cab, it took her almost half way home. She then walked, took two buses and walked some more, finally after what seemed like an enternity she was at the gates of Hogwarts. She had to climb them again, and she ran up the drive way, kids were out in the grounds today; she spotted Draco before he did her. Harry, Draco, Blaise Crabbed and Goyle sat around the lake cooling their feet in the water, Hermione ran up behind Draco, she tried not to let her presence be known. She sat down behind him. "Oh how I've missed you!" She let out. Draco turned around rather fast and looked at her.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yeah it's me," She said bending over to hug him. "I love you," she said. Hermione stood up, and so did Draco they hugged each other, Hermione laid a kiss on him. They hugged each other again and then it was onto the others who eagarly awaited a hug, and a kiss.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked after she'd given out her hugs and kisses.

"London," she said backing away from them.

"Hermione how I've missed you!" Harry said.

"I didn't miss you at all until two days ago." Hermione said a little too bluntly.

"Oh gee thanks, that makes me feel all warm inside!" Harry excalimed. Hermione spent a while talking, after a while they went back to the castle. Hermione was instructed to go and see Dumbledore, which she did after she freshened up a bit, Hermione was playing with her curly hair, she cursed herself that she had to leave her hair straightener behind. But she got over it. Hermione did fix her make-up, and then she went up to see the headmaster. To her surpirse and utter joy he wasn't cross with her.

"It's wonderful to see you again!" Dumbledore said. "The school just hasn't seemed the same since your departure. I missed your foul mouth and presence, the school became dull in a sense," Dumbledore said, it sounded rather sarcastic, but she knew he was being sincere.

"I on the other hand didn't miss any of this, and I don't know why! For two months I pretty much forgot this place, the people and the wizarding world." Hermione said, she looked quite pensive after that. Dumbledore smiled. "I don't understand anything," Hermione thought aloud. Dumbledore got up from his desk chair and walked around his desk, he sat on the edge in front of her.

"Precisely," Dumbledore said. Hermione paid close attention to Dumbledore. "While you laid in the hospital wing I gave you a potion," Dumbledore stopped for a second. "I wanted you to see the future, so your mind was sent forth while your body lay in it's coma like state. But something went wrong-" Dumbledore stopped again. "-parts of your mind were trapped inside your own mind, like your fear and parts of your memory, you didn't miss us because you'd forgotten you'd ever met us." Dumbledore said.

"Why did you want me to see this? The future I mean?" Hermione asked.

"So you could try and change it," Dumbeldore said. "I know we shouldn't meddle with time, but it needed to be done!" Dumbledore said. Hermione and Dumbledore talked a while longer, they waited for Hermione's mum to Apparate. Which she did, she was scolded by her mother, finally two hours after she'd gone up there she walked back down. It was dinner time, Hermione noticed that she was hungry so she went in and ate, people were whispering about her, she only caught a few, most wondered where she'd been the past two months; she decided to keep the details of her venture to herself so she could keep them wondering, when Hermione was done she went and took a bath, long needed after her walk. The water soothed her aching body, when she was done she went up to bed, she thought for a minute about how weird it was to be back at Hogwarts in her bed, before she could think anymore about it, she feel asleep.


	45. Boys in tight pants

A/N: Okay I don't know what to do! You guys don't want me to end this, yet it seems like no ones reads it, and I'm dead serious I'm thinking about ending it. I don't know what to do, I'm beyond frustrated, I know it's not as funny as it used to be, but I can't help that! I'm just not happy anymore. And if you guys want me to continue this, then I will use the new ideas that I have! Hopefully that will be good enough for you all! Because if it's not, then it will be over! **So now I leave it in your hands, if you want this to continue, then show that you care, because I'm busting my ass trying to give you what you want, but it doesn't seem like you want it! I can stop writing this anytime, I'm no longer attached to it! **

**A little bit special: Chapter forty-five:  
Wands found, watermelon make-up, and boys in tight pants! **

Hermione woke up late the next day, it was okay since it was the weekend. Hermione found her wand, it had fallen underneath her bed, she laughed, she'd been two months without it. Hermione spent a little while going through one of the other girls beauty books, she needed to find a spell for her hair. She liked the new style and didn't want to give it up simply because she was back at school. Finally she came across it, a short while later she was putting on her last coat of black mascara, she put it back in her make-up bag and then headed downstairs. She looked for Draco in the Great Hall, Hermione didn't find him, but when she did he was outside with the other boys. "Hello, boys!" She said sitting down next to Blaise.

"Watermelon," Harry said reffereing to Hermione's make-up. "Wicked," Harry finished. Hermione laughed. Draco looked her over, he wore a bemused look. Hermione noticed this and raised her brow.

"What have you done to yourself?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing why?" Hermione asked.

"Changed again that's all," Blaise said.

"There's nothing wrong with change, I'm still the same old Hermione, that's all you should care about!" Hermione said. She looked around at the five of them, she couldn't help but feel hurt, she got up and walked back to the castle.

"She's wearing a skirt," Harry pointed out as she walked away from them. As she walked through the halls, everyone who walked, or stood watched her, she tired her hardest not to give them all the finger. She made it to her room finally, she made her bed and took off her shoes, she grabbed some paper and a book she laid down on her bed and began to write out a letter to Jas.

_"Dear Jas, _

_Miss you so much, wish I was there with you, in the shower sharing some more lesbian kisses. It's not as wonderful as I thought it was going to be, (being here!) I can't help but fell like a freak, I stand out amongst them, even more than before. I don't mean to whine, but my feelings were hurt by my friends, my fiance (DRACO!) He hurt my feelings the worst, yesterday the way I looked didn't matter to them, but now it does, I don't understand. I don't know I just need to get over it, but I shouldn't have to be what they want me too. GRRR! I could kick myself for leaving you, leaving that life behind, but I actually thought I missed this place, I know now it was only sentiment. Saw my mother yesterday, she was cross of course, she yelled at me like you wouldn't believe. I missed that woman more than I thought I did. _

_Headmaster told me that if I'm to finish off the year on top then I must (bluntly) "Work my ass off!" Which I'm more than prepared to do! Schools always been important to me, so I'll do what needs to be done and say fu ck to everything else. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did, I'll explain why I did when I see you again, I have a feeling that paper and a pen just won't do it justice. Don't worry, I'll keep up my writing, I know how you loved it. I'll find some time to do it... after my school work. Shit I have to visit my professors and get all the work that I can, I won't let myself finish behind anyone else, I must keep my title! _

_Oh and by the way, tell everyone that I love them and that I will see them soon, I'm going to ask my mother if during the summer I can come down and visit! I'm sure she'll let me, I mean she should...Falls deep into thought about that... Maybe I shouldn't press her on it, mention it once let her get over me running away for two months, and then maybe she'll let me, or maybe she'll let you come up? I don't know, depends. I'm rambling I know it, I'm sorry. Well, love to stay and write more, but I have to get my ass in gear, get my shit together so I can pass this year...(yes, it's that important to me!) _

_Love you lots, miss you more than boys in tight pants (which we are sorely lacking here!) I'll write back soon, maybe with more exciting news! _

_Love Always Hermione XOXOXOXOXOXOX!" _Hermione was dressing the envelope when there was a knock on the door. It was Ginny, she walked over to Hermione and said that.

"Harry wishes to speak to you, he's waiting downstairs!" That was all Ginny said. Hermione put the letter in her bag and went down to see Harry. It wasn't only him, it was all of them, Draco was looking up at her when she first began to walk down the stairs. But he turned away and crossed his arms over his chest, Hermione stopped on the stairs raised her brow again and stomped off up the stairs. It made more noise than it supposed to because Hermione's shoes were loose on her feet. She laughed as she walked up the stairs, she applauded herself on her dramatics. Hermione went back into her dorm and sat on her bed, she wasn't mad, just disappointed. After a while Hermione went back downstairs, they sat in wait of her, she walked past them.

"Hermione where are you going?" Crabbed asked. She walked back and said.

"I'm going to see the professors for the work I've missed," She said turning around.

"Would you like some company?" Harry asked.

"No, I wouldn't," Hermione said, Draco still refused to look at her. Harry noticed that she was looking at Draco, Harry slapped him upside the head. By time he looked over at Hermione, she was gone. She went and collected everything from the teachers and then went to the library to get started. She worked there for the rest of the day and when she was kicked out she went back to the Griffin and worked some more, she worked the rest of the night, and all threw Sunday. By time she went to bed Sunday evening she'd made a sizable dent in her work load, Hermione was in the shower, she couldn't believe how tired she was or how hot it was in the castle already. Hermione was leaning up against the wall when someone knocked on the door, Hermione woke up instantly, she shut off the water and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around herself and slowly opened the door. Harry's framed eyes looked back at her. "Harry was are you doing in the girls lavatory?" Hermione said coming out of the stall, she noticed that he was dressed like a girl, they all were in fact, with the exception of Draco; Who wasn't even there, Hermione didn't talk to them all she did was grab her things and walk out of the bathroom, half way threw her trip she realized that she was only in her towel. When she got to her dorm she quickly got dressed and got into bed. When she awoke she found a letter on her bed, it was Harry she could tell by the handwriting.

_"Hermione,  
It was a grave mistake for us to treat you the way we did, yes we know we didn't give you the best homecoming and we're sorry for that. Please forgive us, we love you so much, you mean so much to all of us, we went crazy after you left, and I fear we've gone crazy again to push you away. Please, we fear that we'll loose you again, and none of us want that. Please find it in your heart to forgive us, we're sorry and we love you! _

_Love Harry, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle,"_ Hermione smiled and got up from bed, Hermione was in front of the wall mirror putting her hair up when rest of the girls came around.

A/N: PART TWO: Well, since no one reads this, I don't feel the need to make my cousin look over it...so the mistakes are...THERE and I don't give a FLIP! WOO-HOO! My mistakes are the best! And if you don't like them, then fuck right off...because I'M JESSICA...AND I'M THE BESTEST! HAHAHAHA! I'm also rather hyper...hehe!


	46. I can't remember

**A little bit special: Chapter forty-six:**

**Booty boppin'**

Hermione noticed that she had packages sitting on her bed, she undid the brown paper and found that it was her new school robes, she was rather excited to put them on. They were the normal girls uniform, Hermione put on her shoes and grabbed her school things and went down to breakfast, she ate quickly and went to class.Hermione sat where ever she wanted, she didn't care, Hermione sat down and pulled out the work that she'd finished for class. Fianlly the classsroom began to fill up and class started, before Hermione left the room she handed her work in. Snape made sarcastic remarks to her, she bit her tounge and left.

"Hermione, " Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione said happily.

"Did you recive our letter?" Harry asked looking to the floor.

"Yes, and it's hardly our letter when the entire thing was written in your hand." Hermione said.

"Well it was intended to be from all of us," Harry said.

"Yes, well-" Hermione was cut of by a very impaitent Harry.

"We all feel like shit for what we did, and we hope that you can forgive us," Harry said.

"I know, and I do," Hermione smiled. Time flew by wildly and before Hermione knew it, it was lunch time. Hermione sat down at the table with Harry, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise, she was telling them about London. "Hunter, well he's a flaming homosexual, gay as they can get, but funnier than you would ever believe, make you laugh until you piss your pants," Hermione smiled. "He's an artist, so most of the time I saw him, he was covered in paint, and he wore the most awful pants when he worked," Hermione grimaced as she remembered his pants. "Nasty, zebra print things, and tye-dye, and freaky really," Hermione said. She couldn't find anymore words to describe the homosexual artist with the love of 80's pants. So she decided to tell them about the first time they met. "It was so much fun, never have I done something as crazy," Hermione gushed placing her hands on the table, she chewed her bottom lip and then looked around. "Where's Draco?" Hermione just noticed that he wasn't in their company. Harry bit his bottom lip, and moved his eyes to the end of the Slytherin table, he sat there talking to another girl. They looked quite cozy with each other, Hermione noted before turning back around. "What's going on?" She asked.

"That's Jane, she and Draco are dating," Harry smiled weakly. "Have been for the better part of a month," Harry said sadly.

"Why did he not tell me?" She asked finally letting out her breath.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"He still loves you," Goyle said. "At least I think so," Hermiones face scrunched up and she took off her necklace.

"I've worn this for two months, I didn't feel love for the person who gave it to me, but I never took it off. Now I see I must, give it to him for me," Hermione said setting it on the wood table, she then got up and left.

"Hermione, don't. Come back!" Harry said, she didn't. She went to class, Hermione was once again the first one there, she sat there and waited for class to start. Harry walked in a few minutes later and took the seat next to her. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Fine," She said.

"I don't believe you," Harry said pulling out his book.

"Harry, lets get one thing straight, I don't care what you believe, I'm fine," She said staring him down.

"That may be so," Harry said leaning in. "But I don't give a shit, I know you're not okay, don't try and fucking hide it!" Harry said. Hermione had never heard Harry talk to a person like that, she liked it. Class began not so long after, so Hermione didn't say anything more, until class was over.

"Harry, I am okay, a bit upset, but I'm not going to jump off the top of the roof because of it," Hermione said. Harry was a constant pain in the ass the rest of the day. Hermione was sitting outside after classes, she was laying down in the grass, her eyes were closed as she lay there. Blaise walked up to her, he cleared his throat and sat down next to her, she opened her eyes and shielded them from the light.

"Hello my pet," He said sitting down next to her.

"Hello pudding fuck," Hermione said.

"Sweet, so um what's with the uniform?" Blaise asked. "I mean what is up with the skirt? I liked the shorts," He said.

"Dunno, felt like a change, that's all!" Hermione said. "Is there something you wanted," Hermione asked.

"Do I have to want something? Can't I just spend time with you? I've missed you, we haven't been the same since we came back after New Year," Blaise confessed with a slight pout.

"I know," Hermione said looking away. Blaise decided to change the subject.

"So did you hear that we're having a dance?" Blaise asked.

"No, I hadn't heard," Hermione said looking back at him.

"So do you want to go with me?" Blaise asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"Sure, you're the only one to offer," Hermione smiled at Blaise, and he smiled back. Hermione was back inside the castle, she sat barefoot on her bed doing her homework, she was listening to her headphones. Lavendar walked into the room and pointed out that an owl was pecking at the window. Hermione took off her headphones and got off her bed, she opened the window and took the letter. She closed the window and sat back on her bed, she removed it from the envelope and read it.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_I need to talk to you, now! Please meet me by the lake!_

_Draco,_" Hermione scoffed and then put on her shoes, and she walked outside to meet Draco. Draco looked her up and down. "What is it with you?" Draco yelled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked looking a bit scared.

"You just change whenever the mood strikes, you leave without telling anyone," Draco's rant went on a few minutes, before he stopped. Hermione let him speak his mind, she didn't even try to defend herself. "You're so confusing," He finished.

"Not really," Hermione said. "I like what I like, and I do what I want to do," Hermione laughed getting up from the rock that she'd sat on minutes before. "You know that, you've known that from the get go, so don't be all menstral about it now," Hermione said walking away. "Are you going to the dance?" Hermione questioned. After she'd stopped walking, she turned around to look at him.

"Yeah,"

"Good, I'll see you there," Hermione said walking off. Draco was left even more confused, but he just let her walk away. The next couple of days passed quickly, Hermione was putting on her boots, she was alone in her dorm all the other girls had left. When Hermione was done, she got up and looked in the mirror, she added a bit more black eyeliner and fluffed her hair a bit more. Then she walked out, Blaise waited outside the portrait hole for her.

"Wow," He said looking at her. Hermione smiled. "You looking amazing," Blaise stuttered.

"You look amazing as well," Hermione said looping their arms together. They walked down the stairs, as they walked into the colorfully decorated Great Hall, people were already there dancing. Hermione and Blaise bypassed all the poeple and went to the dance floor, Draco and Jane watched as they danced, Jane wanted to dance for the past fifteen minutes, but Draco wouldn't. Hermione and Blaise danced a while before they took a break to get some punch, Blaise walked over and started talking to Harry and Crabbe, Draco and Goyle joined them a few minutes later. Hermione walked over to them, she rested her head on Blaises shoulder. Draco looked her up and down before making a comment that was only midly insulting.

"Your Jane looks rather pretty tonight," Hermione said taking anther look at her. She was dressed rather plainly. "'So what was it that attracted you to her?" Hermione asked. They all looked to Jane, who was dancing with one of her friends, Jane's long blonde hair was bouncing around her as she did, Draco looked back at Hermione and gave her a dirty look. He looked away, Hermione smiled at Draco and then to the rest of them. Hermione pulled Blaise back out on the dance floor.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" Draco asked the others.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Crabbe asked. Before he recieved an answer he walked away. He went and joined Hermione and Blaise, Goyle walked away a minute later, he went over and started bopping booties with Crabbe and then Hermione. Draco and Harry stood to the side and watched.

"Draco, do you still love her?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do," Draco said.

"Then why are you treating her like shit?" Harry asked. He also walked away from Draco, he went and started dancing. Hermione noticed Draco leave, she followed him outside, he was sitting on a bench with his head in his hand. Hermione heard him cursing as she walked to him. She cleared her throat and waited for him to look up.

"Draco, we need to talk," she said sitting down next to him.

A/N: Yeah well I wrote this a while ago...so I don't know if Ashley proof read it for me, so whatever any fucking mistakes fix them your damn self...

Love the Fat Bitch Jessica, REVIEW ME FUCKERS! Please!


	47. Rainbow tights and Spice Girl shoes

**A little bit special: Chapter Forty-Seven:**

**Rainbow tights and Spice Girl shoes!**

It was the night before they were to leave for summer Holidays, Hermione was sitting on her bed reading her red book. She decided to pass up the party that was going on in the common room. She'd stopped packing to read the damn book that she'd abandoned months before. She didn't like who she was then, she furrowed her brow and got up from her bed, she pouted at the bottom of her trunk and she threw the book inside. She didn't want to take that home with her, so she bent forth and pulled it back out. She slid on her shoes and walked out of the dorm, she bypassed all the others that were partying it up. She ran down to the Great Hall, she walked over to the table on the far right, she stood in front of the fire place, she set the book on the table and took out her wand. When she had a good fire going she threw the book into the fire, she smiled as she watched in go up in flames. "I always wondered what that was," Draco said from the other side of the table. Hermione jumped up and spun around to see him, she smiled.

"Nothing, just a peice of someone who's no longer here," Hermione laughed, she turned back around and made sure the book was gone.

"I saw you come in here, and I wanted to say good-bye, and to tell you to have a nice holiday," Draco smiled sweetly at her. A while back Draco and Hermione agreed to leave each other alone, to stay out of each others lives. They thought that it would be for the best, seeing as they were no longer together, and they really couldn't be in the same room with each other.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "I hope you have a wonderful holiday aswell," She half smiled walking down the length of the table, Draco followed her.

"I've missed you," Draco said taking her hand when they met at the end.

"I thought we agreed to be friends?" Hermione said gripping his hand back, Draco scoffed and looked away, His hand still gripped in hers.

"Oh Hermione what have we done?" Draco asked, Hermione looked at him, she didn't know what he meant.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Draco looked at her, he wrenched his hand from her grasp.

"What do I mean? We had it all, and I threw it away-we threw it away," He yelled backing away from her. Hermione watched him, she couldn't help but smile at him. "What?" He asked.

"You blame me still, I can't believe you do! I know I left, I know I broke your heart, but I can't do anything about it, nothing. I came back to you, but you moved on, you did, I still loved you, I DID! But you didn't!" Hermione said letting a few small tears fall from her eyes. "You fucking bastard!" She said leaving him. Draco cursed and kicked the bench, Blaise walked in a few minutes later. Draco was bent on one knee and hunched forward.

"You really messed up," Blaise said. He stood pressing his shoulder on the door frame. Draco looked up, swallowed hard, his tears stopped mid-way on his cheeks.

"Please of master of Dildos tell me something that I don't already know," Draco said getting up.

"You're a fucking prat!" Blaise said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't think you do," Blaise smirked. "You blamed her, when it was you, we all saw it! It's your fault! No one elses but yours," He said widdening his eyes.

"Thank you Blaise, you're so helpful!" Draco said walking towards him.

"No problems, what are friends for?" Blaise asked watching Draco walk by him. Blaise smirked at him.

"I don't know, they hand you the gun when you want to blow your brains out!" Draco said with a slight chuckle. "So are you staying this summer?" Draco asked.

"Yes I am," Blaise smiled.

"Good, I'll see you then!" Draco said walking out of the castle. Draco sat outside by the lake a while, he was deep in thought, he was drawn away from them when he heard some laughter coming from some bushes not to far away, he got curious so he walked over, when he was just about there, he saw Ron come out, he wiped his mouth and smiled at him. Draco looked disgusted, he was about to turn around when he saw Freaky Chink come up, he zipped up his zipper and winked at Draco, Draco winked back. He turned around and laughed, he waited for them to get in the castle before he would dare enter, when they were inside he jogged to the doors. Draco went back to his dorm, he to needed to finish packing, he was folding a pile of shirts that sat on his bed, he pulled out that familer lavender one. "Pantie sniffer," Draco smiled as he held it up. He decided to put it on, he smiled as he did.

"Oh fuck haven't seen that in a while," Goyle said walking over to him. "I think that it should say jock sniffer though, but that's just me!" Goyle said throwing his hands up, his eyes were wide and he was holding back a grin.

"Fuck off you cock teaser," Draco said.

"No," Goyle laughed. "And for your information dick sniffer, I don't tease the cock!" He said a bit to gayly.

"Shut up, I'm the only gay in the drom!" Draco laughed, he'd taken some of Ron's material.

Before they knew it, it was time for them to leave the castle, Hermione stood with Harry on the platform, they were talking about Ron. Who'd become a ragging homosexual, they were making fun of his rainbow shorts, matching tights and red halter top, he also has bright orange Spice Girl shoes. "We've all changed so much," Hermione said holding back her laughter. Harry smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"See you on the train," He smiled.

"Yeah, be there in a minute!" Hermione said waving good-bye to him. She turned back to pick up her bag, while she was bent down someone came and slapped it. Hermione's eyes went wide and she turned around rather fast. "Freaky," She said looking at him. She tried not to laugh at him, and his mullet.

"Hermione," He said smiling at her, Hermione looked him up and down and noticed that he had some love liquid on his chin and his pants. She was still trying not to laugh.

"God, long time no see," Hermione said. They talked a while before they had to leave, Hermione had to try to not laugh at the jizz that jiggled on his chin. She was glad that they went there seperate ways. Two hours later Hermione and Harry were sitting alone in the compartment. "So are you going to Ron's this summer?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled weakly at her. "Yeah I know, we were all bound to change," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah I guess so," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry don't look so sad, come on I'll take you to a titty bar," Hermione said, Harry looked scared and then laughed. Hermione and Harry were laughing when the rest of the gang came in. "Tits and Arse, tits and arse," Hermione sang as the door slid open, it was Draco he looked mildly amused at her little dance. He laughed and then told them that his mother invited them all to come and spend the Hols with them, Blaise had already excepted, so he knew that he would be coming. When he was done he left, he didn't know why he had to return to his gittish ways. Finally the train pulled into the station.

A/N: Yeah I have no clue why I keep updating this...oh well...I don't care anymore, only a couple more chapters until the end away! Yeah I didn't put a gun to Ashleys head and make her read this, so get the fuck over my mistakes, because I will be more than to point out yours!


	48. He waxes his cake hole

A little bit special: Chapter forty-eight:

He waxes his cake hole.

Err...lets start somewhere else...

"Cock knock," Draco yelled hitting a poor first year in the face with his cock. "Ah-take that. Bahahahaha." Draco screeched as the poor kid fell down the stairs. Draco stood doing a victory dance. His wang swung in the wind, since he was only wearing his socks and shoes, and school shirt and tie. "What are you looking at?" He yelled to someone.

"The fact that you don't have a dimple at the top of your ass." Hermione smiled as she walked down the stairs. Draco gave her a shut-the-fuck-up look and an obscene hand gesture to boot. "I saw that you fucking ugly scat." Hermione said when she reached the end of the staircase. She stepped over the first year that lay crumpled on the floor. Hermione was quite relieved that she didn't have a skirt on. Draco huffed and ran down the stairs, his wang bouncing from side to side, thigh to thigh.

"Shim, sham. Alakazam." Draco yelled leaping from the last stair over the cock knock kid. Who screamed at the sight of Draco and his wang mid-air. It was a slow jump, Draco had time to look down at the cock knock kid. He gave him a wink and smile. And then he landed about a foot away from him. Offering the poor kid a glimpse into his back garden. He shuddered and just laid there. Draco walked briskly to the open doors of the Great Hall, he smirked and stopped dead center in the middle of the opening. He began to do the helicopter with his dink (Yes, dink.) "I'll take ya down." Draco said swinging his cock while he managed to do some disco style dance moves. Everyone that sat in the Great Hall that morning had their attention on Draco, and his wang. "I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons." Draco undid a few of the buttons on his shirt while he sang, not too successfully. He messed up the words a lot. The only people that cheered him on was Freaky Chink, and Neville everyone else pushed their plates away and then began to talk to each other about their sudden loss of appetite. Hermione didn't look at him once, she sat with a tight smirk on her face trying to force down her oatmeal. "You people suck." Draco said walking away from the Great Hall. He ended up in the Slytherin common room, where he threw his naked arse on the couch. He pouted and then picked a few grapes from the tacky bowl on the coffee table. He ate them slowly, he pretended that they were balls and he was the great porn master. Draco was alone in the common room, and the whole house for that matter. He putted around on the couch for a while before farting and getting up. Draco walked slowly to his dorm, where he got a black dress sock from his trunk. Draco held the sock in his mouth while he strummed his dick like it was guitar. One of his favorite techniques to get his dick up and at 'em. He took the sock out of his mouth and slipped his hardness inside of it. He did a spell with his wand to ensure that it would stay on while he was in class. When he was sure that it was good a secure he grabbed his books and headed for the door.

"So, he shaves." Seamus noticed.

"Every square inch," Hermione interjected as she came up behind him. She stopped. "He even waxes his cake hole." She shrugged and went to her seat. Which was next to his Royal Nekkidness.

"Hello Hermione." Draco said in a high pitched voice. He was wagging his wang around. Hermione never looked at him.

"Listen dick wad, if you would like to keep Ole Captain Francis I suggest you put it away." Draco mocked her. She raised a brow and took out her wand, a hot cup of tea appereard on the desk in front of her. She smiled and looked at Draco. His head was down and he was talking to his penis, so he didn't notice that hot cup of tea. But when the hot liquid connected with his skin he sure did. Bitchy screams echoed in the classroom. Everyone looked up and at Draco, Hermione looked around like she didn't do anything wrong.

"Dyke." Draco cried.

"Homo."

"I hate you." He cried holding onto his nuts.

"I hate you more," She said finally looking at him. His face was red, and so were his eyes. Tears streamed down his face. "It's the small price you pay for breaking my heart." Hermione sang.

Twenty minutes later:

Snape was no where to be found, so most of the students became restless and left. Draco was the first one to leave about seventeen minutes before, he walked slowly up to the hospital wing. While he was on the stairs the skin that was burned by the tea began to itch like there was no tomorrow. He tried scratching the itch with his hand, it didn't work. So he stopped and used one of the stone banisters. Which from behind it looked like he was having sex with it. Filch cleared his throat, he couldn't think of anything to say. Mrs. Norris stuck around though, he began to lick Draco's calf, which made him have an accident in his sock. While Draco was in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey told him that he also had poison ivy on the burnt skin around his dick. Draco clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. "Hermione," He said. When he was allowed to leave Draco went in search of Hermione. She was still in the Potions classroom waiting for Snape. Hermione was writing something down on a piece of paper when she heard a shuffle, she turned her head and looked up. Draco stood framed like a slut in the doorway wearing a diaper. Hermione began to laugh at him. Draco strutted into the classroom, he walked up to the side of the desk and put both hands down on the cluttered surface. "You're going to regret this."

A/N: I know what you're thinking. O-M-G! Is this an update. And I'm saying, yeah it is. Holla. Well-sorry it's taken me so long to do this. But fuck, I had to figure out some shit in my life, and then I remembered this. Many different things came to mind of how I could make it better. How I could bring it back to how it used to be. All those turned out shit. And last night I remembered this story yet again. Something got me thinking of it. And so I sat on my bed, being closey watched by my Gerard Way poster, and I wrote it. Aren't you glad? Well yeah. So here you are.

Hope you enjoy. And as always, if you see any of those pesky mistakes, GET THE FUCK OVER THEM! And fix them your damn self.

Thanks have a nice day. )

Oh and if you bicth about the length, I won't bother to do another one.


End file.
